Tales Of The Valuan Nasr War
by Dearing
Summary: A collection of short stories and one shots based on the event mentioned in the game. Based in the Universe of my upcoming fic, Lengends Of Arcadian Skies. R&R BUT NO FLAMES!
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skies of Arcadia, character's location's yadda yadda yadda. However i do own certain character's, ships and location's which will reveal themselves as the story progresses.

Before I begin,I have a few things to say.  
First off, this is like a prequel to my upcoming fic, Legends of Arcadian Skies. This fic (Which I'll start posting in June) Is basically the Skies of Arcadia Game, with a few new character's new twists and turns, but still trying to keep to the original plotline. In Tales of the Valuan Nasr War, althoughI plan to try and write a few on other characters, most of thesestories will revolve around three characters, two I own, oneI don't, who are as follows.

Belleza Rodriguez (Who I don't own, cept her last name)

Carlos Meridian (Who I own.)

and Daniel Mackenzie (As in the guy from One Silvite, One Officer, One Love, Both of which I own)

On another note, I need to say something breifly on LoAS's version of an Arcadian year. But if you'd rather read the story then just scroll down to the line.

The Arcadian year is split up into for different segments:  
The Spring Lunar Cycle  
The Summer Lunar Cycle  
The Autumn Lunar Cycle  
and The Winter Lunar Cycle.  
These in turn are segmented into three parts of their own, so the year is essentially split into twelve parts, with each of these parts  
split into 30 days, with the year beginning on the 1st day of the Second Winter Cycle (see where this is going?).  
So for example, when the guy on Sailor's Island says that it will take a full Lunar Cycle to get a Valuan passport, in my story  
he'd mean it's going to take 90 days for it to be done, and Christmas would be on the 25th day of the 1st Winter Cycle, however if someone is talking about 30 days to to get to Ixa'taka, he'd just say it would take a Lunar Month. Okay? Confused? If so sorry, but I'll try to explain it better if people don't understand.

Second from last, the Civilisations.  
Although the New World refers to the Civilisations f the Old World by the colour of the moon they were under (The Silver Civilisation, etc.) In LoAS, Fina will refer to them as the Houses of Arcadia.

There are seven houses, which are as follows:

The House of Redian - Red Civilisation  
The House of Greashan - Green Civilisation  
The House of Butopian - Blue Civilisation  
The House of Purtortis - Purple Civilisation  
The House of Yelotis - Yellow Civilisation  
The House of Silvairian - Silver Civilisation  
The House of Blakoshan - Black Civilisation

Each house as a certain tattoo like thing on thier foreheads and shoulders. I've created a chart, and will try and stick it on my profile ASAP

Finally, I would like to say that if anyone has a suggestion for one of these talesI would greatly appreciate any ideas you have. thanks.  
Well, that's all I got to say, read and review please but don't flame, cos I'll just ignore you.  
Thanks

Dearing

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

The Valuan-Nasr War.

One of the greatest wars Arcadia has ever seen. A war spanning fourteen years of bloodshed between the two great nations of the known world.

No one knows why the Valuan Empire and the Nasr Kingdom waged war on each other. Some say the Valuans were looking to expand their empire, others say the Nasreans were on a peaceful delegation and the Empire took the ships for hostiles and shot them down. Some say that it involves the Aquila, the Flagship of the 1st fleet, and the mystery that surrounds it and the death of its command staff.

Almost all however, agree that the War officially began at the Battle of the Grand Line. A battle that took place near the stone reef that separates Nasr from the rest of the world. Although small and almost insignificant, this battle begins our tales. In this book, we shall reveal the stories behind the war, from Construction of the Grand Fortress, to the Battle for Esperanza. From the dingy streets of Lower City, to the Bridge of the Lynx during the final battle, but every story has a beginning, and ours begins on the Streets of Lower City, twenty years before the Crystalline War, at the house of a certain Valuan Navigator and his family…


	2. How It All Began Part I

**HOW IT ALL BEGAN**

**Part I**

Jonathan Oliver Meridian sighed as he read the letter through again. Here it was, his orders sent directly from Admiral Mendosa himself, the head of the First fleet of the armada, as well as his captain.

Meridian wasn't a rich man, but neither was he poor either. He was of average build, around six foot in height, with heavy set features, Square jaw, and deep brown eyes, along with slightly greying hair. He, like most sailors in the Valuan navy, lived in the cess pit known as Lower City, unlike some Valuans however, he and his family lived in a section of the city that was somewhat cleaner then the rest of the city.

"Honey?"

Jon looked up from his musings, only to see his loving wife Maria looking with concern round the doorframe.

He smiled warmly and waved the letter for her to see.

"New orders," he said wearily, "Ramirez delivered them a moment ago,"

Maria sighed and pushed back a lock of dirty blond hair, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," he sighed, "We're off to Patrol the Grand Line, that Stone Reef that splits us off from the Nasreans."

Maria looked slightly dejected, "Carlos will be so disappointed," she gazed sadly at him with her cobalt blue eyes.

Jon nodded, "Ah, the little tyke will survive, it's not like we'll be apart forever."

"But you only just got back a week ago," Maria looked angrily down at the letter, "Why does the navy treat her sailors so badly? Even we deserve a break from our labour and…"

"Maria," Jon stood up swiftly and enveloped her in his embrace, "Take it easy okay? As soon as I come back I'm going to ask Admiral Mendosa if we can take some leave, then we can all spend some quality time together okay?"

Maria sniffed and nodded.

"That's my girl. Where is Carlos anyway?"

Maria looked up and smiled, "He's with Belleza. If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, those two are joined at the hip."

* * *

At age ten, you might of thought that Belleza Amanda Rodriguez would have found playing with a five year old somewhat childish, other girls her age would be playing with their makeshift dolls or pretending to be the Empress and freeing all the Lower City Citizens from poverty, and yet here she was, sitting cross legged in the backyard that the Meridian's and the Rodriguez's shared, playing patty cake with five year old Carlos Nathaniel Meridian.

From the day she had met him as a baby, Belleza had thought of it as her duty to protect Carlos. He wasn't the toughest of boys. Despite his father trying to toughen him up, and the other boys pushing him around, Carlos always seemed to be slightly wimpy and shy, as though he had been born like it.

"Belleza I'm bored!" the small child proclaimed after another round of patty cake, "let's play something else!"

Belleza smiled slightly at her friend…no, her best friend.

"Well, what do you want to play?" she asked as Carlos got up and stumbled over to the wall, only to slump down beside it.

"Dunno," he said after a moment as Belleza came and sat down beside him.

"We could play Navy?" she offered, "I could be the Captain, and you could be the Vice-Captain,"

"Nah, we played that yesterday," Carlos sighed, tapping his head as though it would help. Suddenly he yawned, stretching his little arms as he did so.

Belleza smiled gently as she watched, before gently pulling Carlos into a one armed hug.

"Sounds like someone need a little nap," she cooed softly.

"I'm not sleepy," Carlos protested half-heartedly, curling up slightly against Belleza's chest despite the statement.

"Of course your not," she soothed, gently smoothing down his jet black hair, "You just need to rest your eyes for a while that's all."

Carlos's sky blue eyes drooped slightly as slumber began to overtake him.

"Belleza," he murmured as he turned on his side to get more comfortable, "Protect me…while I'm resting my eyes."

Belleza looked down at her friend as she continued to caress his hair, "Don't worry Carlos, I won't let anything happen to you, ever. I promise."

She felt him smile slightly against her torso.

"Belleza?" he said in almost a whisper as sleep almost overcame him.

"Yes?"

Carlos placed a hand on her chest, beside his head, curling it slightly as if to hold on to her, "I love you."

Belleza froze for a moment, then smile as she relax, gazing down at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Guess what Carlos?" she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

* * *

Daniel Marcus Mackenzie glanced round a corner as crept through the bowls of the Aquila. He didn't care what his parents, or hers for that matter, thought of their relationship. They were in love and they both knew it.

"I'm telling you Admiral, I've tried and I've tried, but he just won't listen!"

Daniel backtracked past an open door, only to find what he was looking for.

There she stood, the love of his life. Sure he was fourteen and she herself had only just turn thirteen, but they were in love and they knew it.

Unfortunately, their fathers were in the same room.

"I don't care how many times you've told him tell him again!" Admiral Mendoza growled, "I won't have any daughter of mine be with someone not of noble blood!"

"But father!" Piastol's voice drifted over to Daniel, making him feel all warm inside, "He hasn't done anything wrong! He just like each other company. I'm a big girl now and I can choose who I like and dislike!"

"You may think you're a big girl but you're still my daughter, and what I say, goes, understand?"

Piastol nodded silently.

"Now then, how to split them up…"

"Psst!" Daniel tried to get the girls attention, "Pssst! Piastol! Pssssssssssssssssssst! Piastol over here!"

The young teen looked up surprised, "Daniel?"

The Lower City citizen grinned and waved her over. She nodded before turning back to Admiral

"Daddy? May I go now?"

Mendoza looked at her pointedly, before sighing and waving her off.

"Yes, yes be off with you,"  
"Thanks Daddy," and with a swift peck on the cheek she took off through the door.

"Daniel!" she whispered frantically when she got there, "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here!"

"Then let's not be here," He suggested with a mischievous grin, gabbing her hand, "Let's go somewhere more private?"

Piastol sighed, she could never say know to the by who ran into her life. Quickly taking his hand, she swiftly led him down the corridor, making sure no one was coming round corners, until they finally reached her room.

"I'll bet my home that you're going with your dad on your next voyage," Daniel grunted as Piastol shut and locked the door.

Piastol sighed as she lent on the back of the door, "I think our right," she moaned, "Why can't they just leave us alone? Why can't we choose who we like?"

"Dunno," Daniel sighed as he looked out the porthole over the dock, "but we can't keep this up forever. Sooner or later they're gonna find a way to keep us apart permanently."

Piastol sighed again slumped onto the bed beside him. Suddenly, she had an idea. Getting up she went to the chest and began to rummage around in it.

"What are you looking for?" Daniel asked, his interest peaking.

"This!" Piastol proclaimed holding up the object. It was a small black box, with a funny circular thing on the front, which looked like it could be focused in and out. On the back was a large black cloth, and poking out of one corner was a small light.

"What is it?"

"My dad calls it a camera," Piastol explains, "it takes pictures, without having to pose for hours on end for a painter."

Daniel blinked, "Cool,"

"With it, we can have pictures of ourselves so we don't forget…each other."

Daniel came up close to her and gently caressed her cheek.

"I couldn't forget you if I tried," he murmured as he drew closer.

Piastol couldn't help but gaze into his brown eyes, before suddenly feeling the pressure of his lips against hers.

Lost in their conformation of their love, she dropped the camera onto the bed, not noticing the flash as it went off.

Neither of them cared what anyone thought anymore. They didn't care that this might be their last moment together. All they care about was this kiss, and the love that came with it.

* * *

Jon sighed as he went over last minute flight checks with Dock command. He didn't ant to do this. No one did, but they had a job to do and they had to respect that.

Behind him, Main Gunner and best friend Joshua Rodriguez ran through his own checks with his team, flashing a cocky smile over at his friend as he did so.

Jon sighed again as he finished his checks and slumped back in his chair.

"Come on Jonny boy!" he heard Josh call out as though reading his mind, "It's not like this is the first time we've left our families! Besides this is just a routine patrol of the Grand Line with the First Fleet, what could go wrong?"

Jon was about to reply when the voice of Commander James Mackenzie rang out over the Bridge.

"Admiral on Deck!"

The crew snapped to attention as Mendoza and his First Officer stepped onto the Bridge.

"At ease gentlemen," he said calmly, "Now this is just a routine patrol. So we should be all home in time for the next Cycle. Mr. Meridian, take us out."

"Aye Admiral!" Jon's hands flew over his console with ease as the Aquila slowly pulled out of Dock. But as the open sky beckoned to him, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and something bad was going to happen soon.


	3. How It All Began Part II

**HOW IT ALL BEGAN**

**PART II**

Jon was bored. No, he was worse then bored, he was fed up.

He was fed up with his life in the navy. He was fed up with being cycles at a time away from his family. He was fed up with the fact Commander Mackenzie had been lecturing the whole Bridge crew on how his and Admiral Mendoza's daughter shouldn't be together.

"I mean come on!" he protested slamming his hand down on the armrest of the command chair, "They can't be together and that's that! It's one of the basic rules of Valua. They're rich, we're poor, He's an Admiral, I'm a commander, it just wasn't meant to be!"

"If we all say we agree with you will you shut up and let us get back to our duties?" Josh asked, not looking from his console.

Jon smiled slightly as Mackenzie snorted indignantly.

"Humph," he grunted, "You know I'm right."

Rodriguez sighed and finally looked up from his console.

"Yeah, I know that, and you know that, and even Admiral Mendoza knows that, but the fact is, those two kids now that and they don't care," he swivelled back to his console, "And quite frankly, I think it's cute, kinda like one of those Romeo and Juliet things," he paused, "only with people on opposite ends of the social ladder instead of opposite families."

Jon sniggered as Mackenzie sighed and turned to the white haired crewmember that was bent over his navigation console.

"What do you think Ramirez?"

"Hm?" Ramirez blinked and looked up surprised, "I apologise I wasn't listening, did you say something?"

Mackenzie sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"It's the Daniel/Piastol dispute Ramirez, don't let it bother you," Jon said with a chuckle.

Ramirez sighed and looked over at Mackenzie, "In my opinion, Daniel and Piastol should follow their hearts and I have told them both this myself."

Mackenzie's jaw dropped,

"You?" he said in barely a whisper, "You're the one whose kept this going!"

Ramirez nodded curtly, "With all due respect sir, Daniel and Piastol have about as much right to fall in love with each other as you did with your wife, wouldn't you say?"

Mackenzie just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, totally stupefied.

Jon however, looked over at his friend.

"You seem troubled Ramirez," he said aloud, "Something on your mind?"

Ramirez blinked, before looking away.

"Oh, I um…it's nothing,"

"Come on, you can tell us," Jon swivelled in his chair towards his friend.

"Well…" Ramirez scratched his head slightly, "Remember when I got angry at Admiral Galcian for insulting Admiral Mendoza's name?"

"How could we forget?" Josh smirked as he turned to join in the conversation, "It too me, Jon and Doc just to restrain you!"

Ramirez smiled weakly, "Do you remember what Galcian said to me on that day?"

Jon paused for a moment, "Yeah, he said something about how people who put all their trust in one person will eventually be betrayed by him. But what's that got to do with anything?"

Ramirez's face turned grave.

"I did some research on Admiral Mendosa."

Mackenzie sat up straight, "You did WHAT!"

"I had to find out what Lord Galcian meant," the Silvite hissed, "And I found something out too. Apparently, Admiral Mendosa has been giving the Ixa'takens extra working hours, and pocketing the Moonstones for himself!"

Mackenzie snorted, "Preposterous, Why everyone knows Mendosa is against the mining project in Ixa'taka. He even told you yourself that he would speak with the Empress herself to try and stop the Mining operation!"

"All the same," Jon said slowly as he turned back to his console to correct his course slightly to avoid a large boulder, "I think we should check this out. Ramirez usually knows what he's talking about, and doesn't usually go into things without having all the facts."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Josh thumped his console, "I say we go down to the Admiral's quarters and straighten this whole mess out."

"I'm with Josh," Jon said with a smile, "You coming James?"

Mackenzie looked indignant.

"No thanks," he said stiffly, "I'm in enough trouble as it is with the Admiral as it is,"

* * *

Admiral Mendoza didn't look up from his desk when the three of them burst into his office.

"It's polite to knock you know, Ramirez?" he sneered, not looking up from the report he was writing.

"Admiral Mendoza," Josh spoke up first, "We have intelligence on you that suggests that you are illegally profiting from the Ixa'taken Mining Operation. Our intelligence says that you are forcing the Ixa'takens to work extra hours, while you keep the profit, is this true?"

Mendoza paused for a moment, his pen hovering above the page, before putting it to one side and smiling at the three officers, a slightly sinister look about his face.

"Would it do me any good if I were to say your intelligence was wrong?" His smile increased at the look of horror on the Silvite's face, "You are to easily fooled Ramirez my boy. Did you actually think I care what happens to those pieces of Ixa'taken filth? They're just slaves, easily replaceable."

"You lied," Ramirez said in barely a whisper, "But what about your promise? How you were going to speak with the Empress?"

Mendoza waved it off, "And let my little scheme be revealed? Far from the realm of the possible my boy!"

"Then you leave us no choice," Jon said in a dead calm voice as he pulled a pistol from his belt, "Admiral Jefferson Mendoza, Due to circumstances revealed to me, I hereby arrest you under the charges of conspiracies against the crown of Valua. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law."

Mendoza did nothing, despite the fact he had a pistol aimed at his head.

"And what if I told you about this little patrol we're on right now?" he asked calmly, steeping his fingers.

Jon faltered as Josh hesitated, "What do you mean?" he asked, "This is just a routine patrol mission along the Grand Line."

"That's where your wrong my dear Lt. Rodriguez," The sound of his voice was getting more sinister my the minute, "You see we are on a mission from the Empress herself," he glanced at the grandfather clock beside him, "In a few moments, a Nasrean fleet of lightly armed vessels is going to pass through here. As soon as they come into range of our cannons, my fleet is going to blow them from the skies."

Josh gasped, "That's awful! Why would the Empress do such a thing?"

"Quite simple, War. If Valua and Nasr go to war, we shall defeat them and rule the skies with an iron fist, not only that, but Valua will vastly profit from a time of war, wouldn't you say?"

"No, I wouldn't," Jon said with a sad sigh, "By the regulations set down by the Valuan Armada, section five, subsection delta, Article six, paragraph four: With Ramirez Silvairian and Joshua Rodriguez as my witnesses, I, Jonathan Meridian, hereby remove you of your command for conspiracies against the crown of Valua. You will step down from command of the Aquila, and list any conspirators you are working with."

Mendosa smiled and stood up with open arms.

"With pleasure Mr. Meridian, he's standing right behind you."

BANG!

Jon froze as a gun shot echoed through the room. Ramirez watched in horror as the pistol fell out of his hand with a clatter, blood slowly spilling out of his back as he fell into the Silvite's arms.

"Jon!" he whispered frantically Josh spun around to see the attacker.

"You?" he spat.

Mackenzie smirked, his pistol still smoking, two heavily armed guards on either side.

"Me," he whispered.

"R…Ramirez," Jon managed to get out as he died slowly, "You…have to stop him…if we go to war…thousands of innocent lives will be lost,"

"Hold on Jon," Ramirez muttered frantically as he shifted through his pockets for a green moonstone, "Just hold on,"

"Ramirez," Jon sounded weaker as he clung onto his friend's sleeve, "You must…know something,"

Ramirez paused, his face paler than usual as Jon continued.

"My son…Carlos…is not my son…he was left abandoned on…my families doorstep…wrapped in a silver cloth…a sword and duel pistols tucked in with him…and a letter…from his parents…Ramirez…he…he must not know! He…he is a child…of the House…of Silvairian."

Ramirez's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

But Jon was slipping away, as his eyes closed he whispered something that only Ramirez heard.

"He is Silvite born…of Silvites pure,"

His body went limp in his arms as the Silvite tried to process this information.

Josh was still looking daggers at Mackenzie.

"You shot him!" he spat.

Mackenzie shrugged, "He was committing mutiny against the Admiral, and I couldn't let them ruin our plans."

Josh gritted his teeth before whirling back on the Admiral.

"Is the whole ship in on this little mission?"

"Oh yes," Mendosa smiled, "In fact the only people who weren't told were you, Commander Meridian, my two daughters, Ramirez and the Doctor. It was thought that you were all too weak minded and would try a little stunt like this."

"_I'm_ weak?" Josh snarled, "I'll show you who's weak!"

In one swift move Josh pulled a pistol from his belt, before promptly getting Mackenzie into a headlock, the hand-gun aimed point blank at his temple.

"Hold your fire!" Mendosa called when the guards raised their weapons, unsure of what to do.

"You just killed my friend James," Josh hissed in his ear as he dragged the First Officer into the corridor, "And now your gonna pay!"

"What are you going to do?" he whispered in a would be calm voice, "Your on a ship that is now full of your enemies," he paused for a minute as the ship rumbled from the sound of Cannon fire overhead, causing him to smile, "The Battle of The Grand Line has begun. So what are you going to do Josh? What are you going to do?"

Rodriguez smiled sinisterly, "I'm going to blow this ship out of the sky," he whispered, causing Mackenzie to freeze, "And I'm taking you with it. HEY RAMIREZ!" he called to the Silvite, who was still kneeling beside Jon's lifeless body, "You coming?"

Ramirez's face became dark and clouded as he stood, facing Admiral Mendosa with pure hatred.

"No," he muttered, unsheathing his sword, "I'll take care of things here,"  
Josh nodded grimly, before lugging his hostage down the corridor towards the Engine room.

Mendosa laughed as the four armed guards filled into the room.

"Ramirez, do you really think that you can take on all five of us? By yourself? Even you are not _that_ greater swordsmen."

Ramirez's face didn't change.

"I don't _think_ I can take you on," he muttered darkly, "I _know_ I can defeat you. You killed Jonathan, and you lost my trust. I shall never forgive you."  
Mendosa scowled, "And to think I once thought of you like a son," he shook his head sadly, "Then you leave me with no choice. I want him in pieces!"

* * *

Josh looked around grimly at the dead bodies as he tied Mackenzie to the Moonstone chamber. It hadn't been hard to overpower the engineers. He had given them a chance to flee and they had turned against him, so now they littered the engineering room floor, all dead for their crime of siding with a traitor.

Mackenzie squirmed with all his might to try and wiggle free of the bonds, only to fail.

"You're insane!" he cried as Josh stood up and dusted off his hands.

"Maybe I am," he muttered darkly, "But unlike you I have a heart. Do you know what a war with Nasr would do to our world? What about our children? How will Daniel feel when he finds out his father was instrumental in what's going to be the one of the bloodiest wars since the days of the Old World?"

"He'd be proud!" Mackenzie held his head high, "He'll be proud that I set in motion the events that will lead to the Great and Glorious Valuan Empire ruling the world! And what about your own daughter? How will she feel when finds out she's the daughter of a traitor to the Empire?"  
Josh said nothing as he fished the pistol from his belt.

"Belleza's a smart kid," he said after a moment, "She'll figure out the truth if it comes out, she and Carlos will find the truth out sooner or later."

He aimed his pistol above Mackenzie's head, aiming for the Yellow Moonstone in the chamber.

"I hear that when a engine is active without a moonstone in the chamber, it activates a chain reaction that will blow half the ship away.

BANG!

Mackenzie winced as the gun went off. He looked up in horror. The glass separating the moonstone had shattered as the Moonstone splintered into pieces, the ear-piercing whine of an overload almost deafening the Former First Officer.

"WHO ARE YOU RODRIGUEZ!" he screamed as the former gunner walked slowly towards the exit, "WHO ARE YOU TO HAVE NO HEART! TO LEAVE YOUR FELLOW VALUAN TO DIE SUCH A HORRIBLE DEATH!"

Josh stopped at the doorway, turning around to face his commanding officer one last time.

Mackenzie gasped, his eyes widened in fear a something seemed to burn red on the Gunner's forehead: a single thick circle, with two lines on either side poking out of the side, before lowering down like legs.

As the engine went critical around them, James Mathew Mackenzie whispered one word.

"Redite…"

* * *

Outside the battle raged on. The Valuan ships hand an obvious advantage, with their heavy artillery and metal battleships, against the Nasrean wooden ships.

Then, something happened.

The Aquila loomed over on of the more badly damaged ships, its cannons burning with red magic.

BOOM!

In a sudden flash of fire, the entire back end of the immense ship exploded, showering the area in shards of metal and moonstone dust.

The Aquila began to waver, with no engines to hold the ship up, it was only a matter of time before the ship sank below the clouds.

(7)

Doc ran through the corridors of the ship, Maria's bawling ringing in his ears as he carried her in his arms.

Flames licked the walls as he ran for the Bridge, to the Admiral's Ready room, to make sure he was all right.

When he got there, what he saw made his heart stop.

There stood Ramirez, over Mendosa's dead body. As he looked around, he saw the dead forms of four heavy armoured guards, as well as Jon, lying with his hands folded across his chest.

"R…Ramirez?" he yelled over the sounds of explosions, "What happened here?"

"It's no use Doctor," the Silvite said sadly as he gazed down at the man he had looked at like a father, "I've been betrayed, we've all been betrayed."

"What are you saying?" Doc asked frantically as he gazed at his friend.

"Mendosa was nothing but a liar and a thief. Commander Mackenzie was nothing more than a murderer," he turned his gaze to Jon, "Josh and Jon are dead. Thanks to this man!" he suddenly gave Mendoza's body a savage kick to the ribs, "I believed him, I thought he was the kindest man this world has ever known, but I now know otherwise."

"What are you saying?"

"From this day forth, I shall only follow those with power."

He turned to face Doc, his eyes sad and mournful.

"Good bye Doc," he muttered, before walking away.

"Wait!" Doc called after him as Maria continued to scream from his arms, "Ramirez! **RAMIREZ!**"

* * *

As the Aquila slowly sank below the clouds, the Battle continued around them. In the far distance, a ship with the signature of the Blue Rogues emblazed on her sails sailed in to assist Valuans and Nasreans alike as their ships were either disabled or destroyed.

Among the survivors was Ramirez, Maria and Doc, however Piastol was reported missing, as was Joshua Rodriguez, Jonathan Meridian, James Mackenzie and most of the crew of the Aquila.

The battle ended with the defeat of the Nasreans. What survivors were left were drawn into the custody of the Empire as Prisoners of War, taken from the Rogues by the remaining Valuan ships. It was the start of a war, a great and bloody war. A war that would change the face of Arcadia forever.


	4. The Aftermath Of The Battle Of The Grand...

**THE AFTERMATH OF **

**THE BATTLE OF THE GRAND LINE**

"NO!"

Daniel slammed his fist into the wall beside him, hot tears streaking down his cheeks.

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD, SHE JUST CAN'T!"

The officer stood calmly in the kitchen, Mrs Mackenzie sat at the wooden table, slowly processing the information she had just been given.

"I'm afraid Miss Mendosa's body was not found," the officer said sadly, "But your father did a great service to the Empire. You and your family are to be given titles by the Empress herself. You are going to be moved to up into the ranks of Upper City. You should be proud of your father."

Daniel said nothing, he just clenched his fist angrily, before taking a deep breath and turning to the officer.

"You keep saying my father died doing a great service to the empire," he whispered, "Yet you refuse to tell me what it is. Why?"

The officer shrugged, "I don't have the details myself sir."

"Very well," Daniel sighed as he slumped into a nearby chair, "You may leave us."

"Not yet sir," The officer did his best to smile, "I have orders to take you to your new home in Upper City."

Daniel looked up and glanced at his mother, who simply smiled wearily back.

He turned back to the Officer, "Very well, lead the way."

* * *

Two months went by. The Empire was now at war with the Nasr Kingdom, just as the Empress wanted, but it was just at that moment the a Final stage of the aftermath of the Grand Line was taking place.

Belleza stood at the foot of the bed where Maria Meridian lay at death's door. She, like Belleza's own mother a month before, was dying of a broken heart.

Her breathing was ragged, her hair was matted, and Officers of the Armada were at the door, waiting for her to die so they could repossess the house, just as they had with Belleza a month ago.

She had sent for her after a brief talk with Carlos. It appeared she had something to say to the young woman.

"Belleza," she said weakly, "My time grows short. I…I never wrote my will, because I had nothing to give. This war took everything from me. I want you to promise me you'll take care of Carlos for me. Will you promise me that?"

Belleza came round and sat on the edge of the bed, taking a pale hand in hers.

"You have my word Maria," he said with a soothing smile, "I won't let anything happen to him."

Maria sighed in relief, "Thank you Belleza. There is one more thing I must tell you. Carlos…is not my son,"

Belleza raised an eyebrow, "He's not?"

The woman shook her head, "He's not. He was left on our doorstep five years ago, with items I keep in that drawer."

Belleza stood up slowly and went to the chest of drawers she indicated to.

Inside the top draw was a sword, a pair of pistols with strange circuit like patterns along the barrels, a small silvery cloth, and a letter on silvery paper.

"Read the letter," Maria said in a horse whisper.

Belleza did as she was told.

"To Mr. and Mrs Meridian.

We have never met before, but you should feel honoured you have been chosen.

My name is Tomias, a descendant of The House of Silvairian. I have a simple request to ask of you. I wish you to raise my son. I and my wife cannot for reasons I cannot explain, but I will tell you what I have done.

To give him a fighting chance, I request you present him with this sword, the Serpent Strike, and these Silvite Duel Pistols. As he ages, he will gain the ability to weld these weapons. Make sure he trains with them when he reaches the age of ten, only then will he realise his full potential.

I know he does not look like most Silvites you have in your books. His DNA has been altered so he looks like you, however, there will come a time when his true form will be revealed, but until that time comes, you must not tell him of his true heritage. If he knows he is Tannir of the House of Silvairian, the transformation may occur prematurely, thus complicating matters.

I leave you my son to call him what you wish, I and Tanen, my Wife, are forever in your debt.

Yours,

Tomias Silvairian."

Belleza looked at Maria, her eyes wide.

"He's a Silvite? The legendary Civilisation that supposedly hold to the key to immortality and eternal youth?"

Maria nodded, "The same. I want you to burn that letter Belleza, if the Empire got word of a Silvite with immortality is in the very city limits, they will hunt him down. Promise me you will keep this from him until the right time?"

"Maria I…"

"Promise me!"

Belleza looked over at the troubled dying woman. How could she refuse this person who had become like a second mum to her?

"I promise," She sat back down on the bed and squeezed Maria's pale hand.

Maria smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Belleza," he whispered as he grip lessened, "And goodbye."

* * *

Carlos sat by the wall of their old home as the soldiers moved in, repossessing everything in sight as Belleza slunk out of the doorway, the sword and pistols safely hidden away.

"Mommy's dead isn't she?" The child murmured mournfully as he traced a pattern in the dirt with his finger.

Belleza looked down at him sadly, before helping him up and taking his hand, walking away from the house and out of sight of the men.

As soon as the sound of clanking armour was quiet enough, Belleza kneeled down in front of Carlos.

"Your Mother is dead," she said quietly, "She, like my own, died of a broken heart. You and I are the only ones left of our families," She paused for a moment, knowin it was a lie, "Before your mother died she asked me to present you with a few things. You won't be able to use them until your ten, but I will show you them anyway."

She pulled out the long and elegant sword from under her sweatshirt, lifting the garment up slightly so he could see the two pistols tucked into her belt.

Carlos blinked, "For me?"

She smiled as she stood up again and clipped the sword to her belt, "For when you're older,"

She looked down at the five year old. She was all he had left now, the closest thing he had to a mother. She realized he was all she had left too. Two lost souls, abandoned on the streets of Valua, with nothing but themselves, seeking comfort.

"It's just going to be me and you for a while Carlos," she said softly as she took his hand and began to walk down the street, "We're going to have to rough it for a while."

They slumped down in a nearby alleyway, the coldness starting to close in.

Carlos shivered and tried to hug himself to keep warm.

Belleza gently wrapped her arms around his small form, holding him close, sharing her warmth.

"Just remember Carlos," she whispered, "No matter how bleak our lives are right now, we must continue looking for Nuevo Esperanza."

Carlos frowned as he curled up against her, his head gently pillowed on her chest.

"I…don't understand," he mumurred.

Belleza smiled slightly and began to smooth down Carlos's hair.

"You'll understand one day," she kissed his forehead as sleep began to overcome both of them, "You'll understand…one day."


	5. The Concept Of The Grand Fortress

I kinda ran out of ideas that didn't revolve around Daniel Carlos or Belleza, so i guess this might be the only one I'll wrtie that doesn't include them. There might be others, but for now, that's how it is

sorry

Dearing

**

* * *

**

**THE CONCEPT OF THE GRAND FORTRESS**

Five years went by, and still the Valuans and Nasreans were at war. Belleza and Carlos still lived on the streets of Valua, living off what they could. Cape Victory was discovered and the City of Esperanza built, Daniel Mackenzie had turned into a cold and ruthless Captain in the Valuan Armada, feared by all and loved by no one.

But our story takes a different turn, for it was on the eleventh day of the 3rd Autumn Cycle, when all seemed quiete in the capital, when it happened.

Captain Joseph Deloco was bored. Usually the vertically challenged man would be inventing something or other for the Empress, but the fact was…he was out of ideas.

In the last twenty years, he had created metal battleships, immense cannons that could smash through stone reefs, rifles that could double up as swords, the lot! But right now he was stuck.

"Nothing's happened that needs new stuff," he sighed to himself, "The fighting's all in Nasr. Nothing new here."

He stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of him, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"There must be something I haven't invented yet," he muttered angrily, "Some do-hickey that'll get me promoted! Something that…WAH!"  
An explosion rocked the room around him, causing Deloco to fall out of his chair.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SIX MOONS IS GOING ON!" he screamed as he tried to haul himself back onto his chair, only to fall back down again as another explosion rocked the dock.

"CAPTAIN DELOCO!" An engineer suddenly burst into his office, "IT'S THE NASREANS! THEY'RE HERE! THEIR ATTACKING THE CITY!"

"What?" Deloco abandoned his attempts to get back to his desk and scuttled over to the engineer, "Where's the Armada? Why aren't they doing their jobs?"  
The engineer looked sheepishly, "Well, Valua's supposed to be impenetrable, the armada is all in Nasr and Mid-Ocean. You're the highest ranking officer we've got!"

"Of all the nerve!" Deloco began to rant, his various equipment beeping warningly, "Leaving me to command the front!" another explosion pulled him out of his raving.

As he hit the floor an idea came to him.

"What's the status of the Hydra?"

"The Sky Fortress?" the engineer gulped, "It's still in the entrance dockyards, but it hasn't been outfitted with the proper engines yet!"

"Is it at the entrance to the city?"

"Yes but…"

"Are the guns facing the fleet?"

"Yes but…"

"Can we fire the guns?"

"Yes but…"

"Well find a crew AND GET IT RUNNING!" the diminutive Captain roughly kicked the engineer in the shin, causing him to hope about on one foot, "AND MEET ME ON THE BRIDGE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Yes Captain," the poor engineer said weakly.

* * *

The Nasrean fleet had found the opportune moment. The Valuan armada was scattered and this had been a perfect moment to try for a final assault.

"The only thing that stands in our way is that bizarre looking ship," The Nasrean Admiral mused, staring with intrigue at the giant tower like vessel that sat in the middle of the chasm that separated the Valuan capital from the rest of the world.

"The…object that is blocking our way seems to be inoperative Admiral," his first officer called out as they gazed at the ship, "We can sail right past it."  
The admiral smiled, "Excellent, prepare the crews for storming. Today let us end this war!"

The First Officer smiled grimly, "Aye sir! I…Admiral look!"

The admiral turned in horror as he saw what was through the Main window.

Slowly but surely, the immense cannons that sat atop the giant pylons that surrounded the main tower began to turn, targeting their ships!

"I thought you said that thing wasn't operational!"

"It wasn't!" The Vice-Captain cried, "Sir we have to retreat! We have to retre…"

The Admiral's ship erupted into flame as the Sky Fortress let loose her first volley.

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! FEEL THE WRAITH OF THE HYDRA! SO MANY CANNONS EVEN I LOST COUNT, AND I BUILT THE BLOODY THING!"

"Somebody's high on sugar," the Engineer muttered to his friend.

"Nah," His friend replied, rolling her eyes, "You know what they say about Captain Deloco, completely off his rocker!"

The engineer smirked as he read the readings in front of him, "Captain Deloco, I'm pleased to announce the Nasreans are retreating!"

"Excellent," Deloco began to rock gently from side to side on his chair with excitement, "The Hydra worked better then I thought it would! In fact…" he paused mid-rock, causing him to fall off his chair…again, "I'VE GOT IT!" he pointed a finger to the ceiling, "THE CREATION THAT WILL MAKE MY CAREER!"

And with that he scampered off the bridge, leaving a very confused crew behind.


	6. Mackenzie Gets A Promotion

**MACKENZIE GETS A PROMOTION**

Daniel Mackenzie sat in his quarters on the Andromeda, his own ship, staring at the picture that seemed to have been taken so long ago.

Neither he nor Piastol had figured out how, but the camera had managed to take the perfect picture of him and his old flame, a profile of the two of them kissing, that fateful day all those years ago.

He sighed to himself. Ever since that day something had changed about him. He had become cold and ruthless. He had no friends, no loved ones, not even his mother, who had become snobby and had re-married and had a daughter.

He however had used his new personality to his advantage. He had risen through the ranks of the Armada with alarming speed. Getting command of his own ship, logging over one hundred battles, each one a victory, and with a promise of a fleet of his own if he continued to fight for Empress and country.

In fact…

"Hail Valua Admiral Mackenzie!"

Daniel sighed as a Lieutenant burst through his door, not even bothering to knock.

"I'm not an Admiral, Davidson, I'm still only a captain."

"But…but sir! We just received new orders, and this message!"

He raised the piece of paper slightly and cleared his throat.

"To the Captain of the H.M.S. Andromeda, stop. By the power of Empress Teodora the first, Let me be the first to congratulate you on your promotion to Admiral, stop. For all your hard work during this war, the Empress has granted you the power of the Fourth Fleet and the responsibilities that come with it, stop. With this message comes your orders, stop. The Empire feels it must have a stronger hold in Mid Ocean, stop. Therefore you are ordered to take the Fourth Fleet and engage in a temporary takeover of Sailor's Island, stop. You are ordered to not to use force unless completely necessary, stop. Good hunting, stop.

Lord Admiral Draco Galcian, Armada Command…stop.

While Davidson had been reading out the message, Daniel had gotten up and looked out of the window. Sure enough, half a dozen gunboats, three mage ships, four cruisers and two destroyers lay outside.

Daniel smirked. With this combined with his Serpent class ship (Named after the first of her class, captained by Lord Admiral Galcian.) there would be very few fleets that could stand up to him.

"May I be the second to congratulate you on your promotion Admiral," The Lieutenant said brightly, "It's great honour to be named commander of Admiral Galcian's fleet, and right after his promotion too."

Daniel smiled grimly at the fleet, before cocking his head over his shoulder as someone knocked on his door.

"Enter,"

The door opened up, revealing a young female, dressed in a captain's uniform, holding a captain's uniform, a slight blush on her cheeks, a brown parcel in her hands.

"Admiral Mackenzie?"

"That would be me,"

"Captain Jennifer Desoto sir, of the Orion, the second Flagship of the Fourth Fleet. I'm your Vice-Captain. Hail Valua!"

Daniel turned round to see her properly. She wasn't the largest of people, perhaps a head shorter then he was, with dark brown hair and dark stormy blue eyes, pale feminine features, very few people in the armada like her, very few women in the armada for that matter.

Daniel did his best to smile, holding his hand out to her, "Valua rule the Skies. A pleasure to meet you Captain."

The young captain looked down at the hand, before roughly tucking the package under her arm and taking it, "Can I just say it's an honour to be serving under you sir."

Daniel raised an eyebrow as he withdrew his hand, "I'll take your word on it," he indicated to the package, "That for me?"

The Captain blinked, before realising what it was he was talking about.

"Oh yes right," she hurriedly placed the parcel on the table and pulled at the string, causing it to fan out revealing the contents.

Daniel smiled, "Admiral tassels and a note,"

Picking up the note, he read to himself:

_To Admiral Daniel Mackenzie,_

_With the rank of Admiral, comes great responsibility. You owe it to your crew, your ships and your Vice-Captain. Captain Desoto is new to the Captaining business, however, she is strong willed and I'm sure she will serve you well._

_These tassels are to be worn when on duty. As with all Admirals, you may wish to change your uniform is that is what you wish, however once you have decided on a uniform keep with that set of clothes._

_Good luck to you and your fleet_

_Hail Valua!_

_Admiral Gregorio Vadeck._

Daniel smiled slightly at the note, before setting it down and holding up the long tassels.

"Very nice," he murmured to himself, before setting them down again and turning to Jenny.

"Captain Desoto, I thank you for your time, you may return to your ship, or head for the Bridge, whichever you choose, Lieutenant Davidson, report to the bridge and tell the crew to stand by for orders," he placed his right hand over his chest, "Hail Valua!"

"Valua rule the skies!" the two chanted back, mimicking his moves, before bowing and exiting the room.

As soon as the door shut, Davidson let out a whistle, "By the Moons Ma'am, he must really like you!"

Desoto gave him a confused look, "What are you saying Lieutenant?"

Davidson's eyes widened, "With all due respect ma'am, in the two years that Mackenzie has captained the Andromeda, you are the first person to make him smile!"

Desoto blinked, "I am?"

"As clear as you see me now Ma'am, that's gotta be a record."

Jenny scowled, "You're out of line Davidson."

Davidson suddenly became shocked, "Oh…sorry Ma'am, I meant no disrespect."

Jenny smirked slightly, before pushing Davidson in the direction of the bridge. This was the beginning of an interesting relationship.

* * *

Jenny couldn't help but stare when she saw the Admiral in his new uniform.

His uniform was new, it could be plainly seen.

He wore a long sleeved, tight fitting, black turtle-necked shirt, which poked out of a dark blue tunic.

The tunic was again, tight fitting, and had decoration around the arm cuffs with four gold stripes. On either shoulder were two small golden metal pads, from which his Admiral tassels hung straight down his back.

The tunic was fastened by six gold buttons, and roughly went down to the belt.

Poking out of the bottom of his tunic was a pair of tight black Admiral's trousers, which finished in a pair of black leather boots that went halfway up his calves.

"Admiral on deck!" she managed to squeak.

Daniel had turned into his usual self, commanding, domineering and fearful.

"Comm, get me the rest of the fleet."

"Aye sir, Channel open,"

"To all ships of the Fourth fleet, this is Admiral Mackenzie. I know many of you will know my reputation as a man who is feared by all, but carry out my orders to the fullest extent of your capabilities and you will not feel the wrong end of my sword."

He sat down in his command chair as he continued, "Our orders are simple. We are to take control of Sailor's Island to use as a base of operations for Valua's ships. Estimations say no casualties, however should anyone resist we have orders to defend ourselves, that is all. HAIL VALUA!"

"VALUA RULE THE SKIES!" the crew roared.


	7. Carlos Makes A Request

**CARLOS MAKES A REQUEST**

"Left, right, slash! Come on Carlos keep up, Left, right, slash That's it!"

Carlos smiled as he expertly sent the pole Belleza had been using as a sword out of her hands and over the railing, before sheathing his Serpent Strike.

Belleza returned the smile. She couldn't help it when she looked at him. He had grown so much since they had been thrown from their home all those years ago. He had grown more confident, although still quite shy at the same time.

As the letter had predicted, he was very good with a sword, especially for someone of his age, his work with pistols even more so.

Belleza herself was developing into a beautiful young woman herself. Now fifteen, she had been told many a time by Carlos she was the most beautiful girl in all of Lower City, although he didn't like the looks some of the people they had to live with gave her, especially when they were looking at her in ways they shouldn't.

"I think we'll stop for today," Belleza smiled wearily as she took his hand.

Carlos smiled as he gently lent against Belleza's arm, walking towards the local Bar to see if they could earn some food.

As they walked, they headed past the Barbed wire fence that surrounded Valuan Navel Academy. As they walked past, Carlos felt himself slowing down as he watched several cadets go through drills.

Feeling her friend slow down, Belleza stopped and looked down at Carlos, only to follow his gaze to the navel soldiers.

"Belleza?" Carlos suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we join the navy?"

Belleza had to do a double-take.

"Say what?"

Carlos looked up at her with his big blue eyes, "Why don't we join the navy? I'm sure we could," he looked back to the Academy, "They get clean clothes, a warm bed, three square meals a day, It would really help us out."

"But it's the navy," Belleza was looking uncomfortable, "If we hadn't had the navy, out parents wouldn't be dead."

Carlos looked down in thought, "I guess so, but it would beat living on the streets."

Belleza gazed uneasily, "But we'd be separated. They don't exactly let guys and girls sleep in the same barracks you know, and after we're done, we're sure to be posted on different ships."

"I know," Carlos looked up at her, "but I think it's what our dads would've wanted. I mean, they were in the navy, maybe we could find out what happened to them?"

Belleza still looked uncomfortable. Finally she relented.

"Oh all right," she sighed, "At least it'll beat having to fend out of trashcans."

Carlos smiled and tightly embraced Belleza's waist (For that was all he reach, feeling security as she gently ruffled his hair.

Belleza smiled as she gently detached herself from the boy, "Come on, We'll join up tomorrow, right now, let's see if we can't earn some food around here.

* * *

I'm stuck for ideas at the moment, but I've decided to hold off on LoAS until i've finished this, keep reviewing.

Dearing


	8. The Dockyards Of Valua

An extra little fic that i came up with in english class. It's a small description of the Valuan Dockyards (duh) from the POV of Zathrass, and Ixa'taken High Preist that will appear in LoAS. I'll leave it to you to guess where he appears.

**

* * *

**

**THE DOCKYARDS OF VALUA**

The Military Dockyards of Valua.

Thousands of Metal Behemoths stretch across bay as far as Zathrass can see. Underneath Zathrass's feet is worn, gravel concrete, signs of much use, yes, much use indeed.

Sky above Zathrass's head is cold, black and thunderous, yellow moon looking murky and unwell in-between the dark clouds.

Zathrass wrinkle nose at putrid smell of burning iron and grinding stone that hangs in air as Zathrass and Zathrass's companions continue in the construction of Grand Fortress, throwing up fumes into already polluted air.

Imported from Zathrass's home of Ixa'taka to build giant Castle Zathrass was. Compare to Mines, Zathrass would have preferred to stay in mines.

Zathrass can taste soot as it enters Zathrass's mouth from nearby ship building factories, the immense heat forcing me choke.

As Zathrass walks unsteadily down path, heavy cart breaking Zathrass's back, Zathrass watches row upon row of metal ships, each getting ready to sail for home or Sailor's Isle.

Zathrass sigh as he gets back to work, hoping and praying to Queyta that this will be over soon.

* * *

Iknow it's short, but as I said, it's not the actual update,I only update officially on Fridays. Anywho tell me what you think as i leave you in suspence for the next story in line; Academy Days


	9. Academy Days Part I

The first of two parts. On a side note, the song below doesn't belong to me, but the first line of the first verse and the chourus does

Read on.

**

* * *

**

**ACADEMY DAYS  
PART I**

"ALL RISE FOR THE VALUAN NATIONAL ANTHEM!"

(To the tune of Rule Britannia!)

When Valua first, at Moon's command,

Arose from out the azure main;

Arose, arose from out the azure main;

This was the charter, the charter of the land,

And guardian angels sang this strain:

Rule Valua! Valua rule the skies!

We shall never, never, never n'er be slain!

**Chourus**

Rule Valua! Valua rule the skies!

We shall never, never, never n'er be slain!

Still more majestic shalt thou rise!

More dreadful from each foreign stroke!

More dreadful, dreadful from each foreign stroke!

As the loud blast, the blast that tears the skies,

Serves but to root thy native oak!

**Chourus**

Rule Valua! Valua rule the skies!

We shall never, never, never n'er be slain!

Rule Valua! Valua rule the skies!

We shall never, never, never n'er be slain!

Belleza sighed as she straightened her new Cadet uniform as the anthem came to an end. She looked down at Carlos beside her, who had become the youngest cadet in the history of the Academy. He was rolling up the sleeves of his own uniform, because they kept falling over his hands. Him being the smallest cadet, the Academy's tailors were creating a smaller set of uniforms just for him.

She smiled slightly, before bending down and giving him a hand.

He smiled up at her and gave her his thanks, before they sat down as a speaker took the stand.

He was a large titan of a man, dressed in an obviously old and well used heavy armour. His face was had obviously seen a lot of action in his time, and was only now showing signs of old age. His eyes were a bluey green, yet showed high intelligence and knowledge. His pure-white hair was slowly thinning along his head, but what he lacked on top of his head was made up for in his bushy beard.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you all as new Cadets of the Valuan Navy," He said in a deep voice, "I am Admiral Gregorio Vadeck, Admiral of the Second Armada and Commandant of the Valuan Navel Academy for this year. You have signed up to Arcadia's greatest Navel force, you have also decided to join us in a time of war. Over the next three years, we shall teach you everything you need to know to sail in the armada, from piloting a standard Lifeboat, to commanding the heavy dreadnoughts that are the Armada's pride and joy. We will teach you gunnery and swordsmanship, (Carlos and Belleza gave each other bemused glances at this) and turn you all into fine officers of the Navy. Training begins tomorrow, so report to your barracks, get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning," He thumped a fist to his chest, "HAIL VALUA!"

"VALUA RULE THE SKIES!" the assembly chorused back, mimicking the movement.

"Well, that was fun," Belleza sighed as she stared at her ticket while the cadets around them headed for the barracks and rooms that their ticket told them.

"I guess so," Carlos sighed, "So which barracks have you got?"

"Barracks 020, Room 20. How 'bout you?"

Carlos blinked, "Barracks 020, Room 20."

"What?" Belleza snatched the ticket from his hand and read it herself, "That can't be right. That means we're in the exact same room!"

Carlos was about to reply when he was suddenly roughly pushed, falling flat on his face into an oily puddle.

"Hey!" he cried as he fell, "Watch where you're going!"

The cadet that had pushed him, a burly man who looked like he had more muscles then brains, sneered down at the now oil covered boy.

"You shouldn't have been in my way squirt!" he sneered, "In fact you shouldn't even be here! Why don't you go home and have your mommy read you a bedtime story?"

Carlos scowled as he slowly got up.

"I don't have a mother," he said solemnly.

"Aw, what were you born under a rock or something?" another Cadet loomed over him, a handsome man with delicate female features and shocking blond hair.

"Now cut that out!" Belleza barged through the crowd that was gathering around Carlos and the two bullies, standing protectively in front of the young boy, "He's done nothing wrong! Just leave him be!"

"Your right my dear," The handsome cadet said with a smirk, "The only crime around here is you and I haven't courted one another yet!"

"Eww gross!" Belleza cried as she was suddenly pulled in close by the Cadet, "Get away from me you creep!"

That had been the last straw for Carlos. In one swift motion his Serpent Strike was out.

"Hey!" He shouted at the Cadet, "Leave her out of this! If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me!"

The handsome cadet smirked as he nodded to his accomplice, "Very well Boy," he sneered as he pushed Belleza into the crowd and unsheathing his own jewel encrusted sword, "Let's make a wager shall we? If I win, your girlfriend will have the honour to share my barracks with me,"

"And if I win you will leave me and Belleza alone," Carlos said quietly, aware that the Cadet's co-conspirator was creeping up behind him.

"Agreed," The Cadet laughed, "Do you know who I am boy? I am Alfonso Vadeck, the youngest son of Empress Teodora and the greatest swordsmen in the Empire!"

Carlos blinked in surprise as a ripple of whispering arose from the surrounding crowd.

"If you are a prince, then why are you in the academy?" he asked blankly.

Alfonso scowled, "Because Mother thinks I should go through the training," he suddenly thrust his rapier into a fighting stance, "but enough chit chat! Let's begin!" He smirked as he saw where his accomplice was, "Crump, you hold him down and I'll hit him!"

"NO!" Belleza cried, but it was too late, for Crump had already laid his heavy hands on Carlos's slim shoulders.

"Gotcha!" He sniggered triumphantly.

He grinned triumphantly as Carlos looked over his shoulder, emotionlessly.

What he saw made his blood run cold, literally.

For a brief moment Crump swore that the runt he was holding's eyes go dark green, before his vision was completely obscured by white.

Belleza stared open mouthed at what she saw.

One moment Crump had Carlos firmly pinned to the spot, the next moment one look from the ten year old and the bully was encased in ice.

Carlos looked back at Alfonso as he shrugged Crump off, the giant bully falling to the ground with a crash, the ice shattering like glass.

Alfonso scowled, "Bah! Who needs him anyway? I can take you on!"

And with that, he lunged at Carlos with full force.

With about as much effort as raising a finger, Carlos simply sidestepped the Valuan prince, allowing his momentum to carry him forward.

As the young boy turned to deal the final blow, Belleza saw it, his eye briefly flicked dark green before resuming their usual blue.

With nothing to stop him, Carlos effortlessly and did a four slash star towards Alfonso, before promptly sheathing his sword.

Alfonso finally stopped and glared at the smug looking boy.

"I win," Carlos said simply.

"What?" Alfonso stood up confused, "What do you mean? I'm still standing! You can't beat me that easily boy!"

"I beg to differ," Carlos said with a smile.

It was then that Alfonso's clothes gave up the ghost. One moment Alfonso was full dressed, the next he was reduced to his underwear and boots, his uniform cut to shreds by Carlos's signature move.

Alfonso squeaked and quickly covered himself up, his pale face going beet red as the crowd roared with laughter.

"Did you see that?" Someone cried.

"The greatest swordsman in Valua, beaten by Lower City boy!" Another one laughed.

Belleza heard nothing of this though, for she had quickly run over to Carlos and buried him in her embrace.

"Aww Belleza!" Carlos flushed bright red as a chorus of "Ahh,"s echoed around them, "Stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

Belleza smiled as she let him out of her embrace, but didn't let go of his shoulders.

"I'm proud of you Carlos," she said happily, "You stood up for yourself, and didn't let anyone get in the way."

Carlos shrugged, "What can I say? I guess living on the Streets of Lower City did me some good after all."

"THERE HE IS UNCLE GREGORIO!" Alfonso's high voice cried, "HE'S THE ONE THAT EMBARRASSED ME!"

The crowd parted, allowing Alfonso, (Dressed in a silk-white towel) and Gregorio through.

Gregorio studied Carlos and Belleza, (Who stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders) thoughtfully.

"Are you by any chance the children of Lieutenant Joshua Rodriguez and Commander Jonathan Meridian?"

"Yes sir," the two said at the same time.

"I'm telling you Uncle, that boy has disgraced me for no reason," Alfonso cried, ignoring the dirty look Belleza gave him, "I just accidentally bumped into him and he suddenly drew his sword and attacked me and Cadet Crump over there," he indicated to the shivering mound that was Crump, "I think he should be thrown out of the Academy and have his sword given to me as an apology."

"That's not fair!" Belleza argued, "Carlos was talking to me about our Barracks appointment when Crump bumped into Carlos on purpose. Alfonso then tried to harass me, so Carlos stepped in and…"

"Preposterous!" Alfonso interrupted, "Why would the Prince of Valua want something as wretched as you when I…"

"ENOUGH!" Gregorio roared, stunning everyone into silence. Finally he beckoned to Carlos, "Meridian, come with me, we'll sort this out."

Carlos followed obediently shrugging off Belleza and bumping into Alfonso on purpose as he went.

"Yes you slump off you Lower City brat," Alfonso called after him, "For you will rue the dare you ever dared face Alfonso Vadeck!"

At that moment the towel came loose, falling to the ground, causing the academy to roar with laughter as he made a mad dash for his quarters.

(7)

Gregorio sighed as he slumped into the large leather chair behind his desk, the slightly scared looking Carlos Meridian standing on the other side of the desk.

"Relax Mr. Meridian," he said with a kindly smile, "I'm not going to shout. I would just like you to tell me the truth of exactly what happened.

So Carlos explained what had happened, Gregorio watching him carefully the entire time. When he had finished Gregorio continued to watch, Carlos staring stonily back.

Finally the old Admiral lent back in his chair.

"I believe you," he said at last.

Carlos blinked, "You do?"

"It my years as an Admiral, I've learnt that one can tell a few things by looking at a person's eyes. You for example show such innocence in your eyes that you couldn't in the name of the Moons be lying. You also show that you have great love and admiration for Cadet Rodriguez. No doubt you two have known each other for quite a while."

"Ever since I was a baby sir," Carlos said with a small smile, "she protected me when we were on the streets of Valua."

Gregorio smiled at him, "Yes, you and the Rodriguez's family are very close. Most likely the reason you and Cadet Rodriguez are sharing a room, but I'm diverting form the point," he sighed and lent on his desk, steeping his fingers as he did so, "On the one hand, you did assault a Prince of Valua, but on the other hand you were doing in self defence of you're friend," he paused for a moment, "And between you and me he got what was coming," Carlos smiled as he continued, "Therefore I am not going to punish you."

"Thank you sir,"

"I'm not done. I am also going to write you a letter of recommendation for the immediate promotion to Lieutenant Commander when you graduate from here, and the immediate promotion to Cadet Lieutenant,"

Carlos's eyes widened, "Sir?" he squeaked.

Gregorio smiled, "My boy, you have the makings to be a fine officer in her majesty's navy. You are calm under pressure, you have superb swordsmanship to defeat one such as Alfonso, two of the qualities the Armada prides herself for.

No doubt with the proper training you could become Lord Admiral if you put your mind to it."

Carlos's eyes widened at the thought of being Lord Admiral of the fleet. Lord Admiral Meridian, it had a nice ring to it, but then something, or rather someone, entered his thoughts, "What about Belleza?"

Gregorio smiled, "Well, depending on how she does, I will see about writing a letter of recommendation for her also. No doubt she could learn a few things from you eh?"

Carlos shook his head, "I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for Belleza sir,"

Gregorio chuckled, "Very well. Off you go, go tell your friend the good news,"

Carlos beamed, "Thank you sir," quickly he turned to leave, then remembered his manners. Turning formally on his heel he put a fist over his heart.

"Hail Valua Admiral Vadeck,"

"Valua rule the skies my boy. Now be off with you."

Carlos smiled before turning on his heel and leaving the office.

Gregorio smiled at the door as it closed, before turning around to look out of the window, the shining lights of the palace standing out against black forbidding sky.

"Smart lad," he mused to himself, "Reminds me of another Prince of Valua I know…"


	10. Academy Days Part II

**I GOT A WEBSITE!**

And damm is cruddy! But, it's up. It's basically there to give more infomation on this fic and LoAS. At the moment it's just got the main Characters and the five Admirals, but it DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS! Visit at your own risk.

Anyway enjoy part II of this short story...

**

* * *

**

**ACADEMY DAYS**

**PART II**

"He said what!"

Carlos smiled as he poked around at his dinner, the excitement of his conversation with Gregorio still whirring around in his head.

"I've been promoted to Cadet Lieutenant, and with luck am going to skip the rank of Lieutenant and move straight up to Lieutenant Commander when we graduate."

"But that's incredible," Belleza smiled with glee, "You know what this means? Not only will you be the youngest Officer in the Armada, but you'll also be the quickest one to rise to that rank."

Carlos smiled. One day into the academy and he already was higher then everybody else.

"So you're still here are you? Having a last meal before they throw you out onto the streets like the bilge rat that you are?"

Carlos didn't have to turn around to know whose voice it was.

Alfonso stood behind him, now fully dressed, a wary Crump just behind him.

"Hello Alfonso," Carlos said calmly as he spooned some peas into his mouth, "How's Crump doing? Brings a whole new meaning to an icy stare doesn't it?"

Crump shuddered as Belleza stifled a giggle. Alfonso just scowled, before flicking a lock of blond hair out of his face.

"So when are you leaving?" he smirked, "Under the cover of darkness so no one can see you?"

Carlos smiled at the Valuan prince over his shoulder, "For starters, this is Valua, It's always dark, and actually, I'm staying. Admiral Vadeck said I would make a promising officer if I work hard for it."

He paused for a moment, enjoying the look of the colour all but disappearing from Alfonso's face, before going back to his peas.

Alfonso stared at the back of his head with a slack jaw, before resuming his smug exterior.

"Well then, if Uncle Gregorio will not get rid of you then I will! As a member of the Royal family, I, _Prince_ Alfonso Vadeck, Order you to leave the Academy effective immediately, or face beheading!"

That struck a cord with Carlos.

He slammed his hand down on the table, causing the whole Canteen to go silent.

He rose from his table, looking up stonily at the smug Alfonso.

Bang!

"OHHH!"

Alfonso dropped to his knees, the small boy's kick to the groin bringing him down to his level.

"I may only be ten," He said quietly, "But I'm only going to say this once _Cadet_ Alfonso Vadeck. When you are within the walls of this campus, you are not a Lower City Citizen, neither are you an Upper City Citizen, neither are you Royalty.

When you are in these four walls, you are a cadet of the Armada. You are equal to everybody else. You wear the same uniform, you eat the same food, and you sleep under the same roof.

Sure there are ranks in the Academy, but their just titles, they mean nothing. I can't order you to jump off the island, but you can't order me out of here either. Until we graduate, we are all the same, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Silence echoed round the Canteen after this speech, followed by the sound of heavy clapping from the entrance way.

Carlos turned slightly, to see Gregorio standing in the doorway, a smile on his wrinkled face.

"Very well said Lieutenant Meridian," He said as he walked down the aisle, Cadets stumbling to their feet as he passed them, "The kick to the groin was a bit much but well said all the same."

Carlos smiled as he turned to the old Admiral, a fist to his heart in formality, "Thank you sir!"

"Uncle Gregorio!" Alfonso wheezed from the ground, "This brat assaulted me! The punishment for attacking a Prince is death!"

"But you are not a prince Alfonso," Gregorio said mildly as Crump helped Alfonso up, "And while we're at it, it's Admiral Vadeck or Sir if you don't mind."

"What?"

"Cadet Lieutenant Meridian makes a good point," he set his large hands on the boy's shoulders, "When you are within the confines of the Academy, you are all treated exactly the same, No Exceptions," He looked round pointedly at everyone in the room, "That goes for everyone else too. You are all the same. You work without prejudice to others, which is the reason some of you have been assigned rooms with Upper City or Lower City Citizens mixed."

He glared at Alfonso, "And as for you Cadet Vadeck, if I here so much as a peep that you have hurt, violated or bullied these two again, or even if you have ordered someone else to do the bullying, then you will be thrown out and will not be admitted in again, understand?"

Alfonso was flabbergasted, "You can't be serious?" he gawped.

"I'm very serious," The Admiral replied calmly, "Now return to your table or I'll _order_ Meridian to pull that same manoeuvre he did this morning,"

Alfonso gulped, before sneering at Carlos with extreme loathing.

"Listen up Boy and listen well," he growled, "You haven't heard the last of this oh no. As soon as I'm out of this hell hole I'll be directly promoted to Admiral, and I'll make sure you _and_ your girlfriend will never see each other again!"

And with that, he stormed away, Crump following in his wake.

"Why do I get the feeling he will make good on his threat?"

Gregorio sighed, "I'm afraid he most likely will. Alfonso will go through the training, however, the Empress promised him the First Fleet if he graduated. He will have the power do make good his threat,"

Carlos looked over at Belleza, who looked back despairingly.

"But that's not fair!" She protested, "He can't split us up!"

Carlos looked back to the doorway where Alfonso had left. He had a feeling, things were about to take a turn for the worse.


	11. The Rise Of Meridian

You might see a familiar face from one of my fav films here. See if you can find him. I don't own him by the way.

**

* * *

**

**THE RISE OF MERIDIAN **

Carlos sighed as he stepped onto the dock of Esperanza, tugging at the large plate on his right shoulder as he did so.

Alfonso had made good on his threat. Now thirteen and newly graduated from the Academy, Carlos and Belleza had been split up. Although, it did pay to be friends of relatives of the Royal Family.

Thanks to Gregorio, instead of being promoted to Lt. Commander and sent to work on a ship, he was instead promoted to Commander, and sent to Esperanza, to take control of the outposts defences. Belleza meanwhile had been sent to a ship under Admiral Aubrey's fleet.

In the three years since he began the Academy, Carlos had grown into a fine looking young man, his jet black hair now shoulder length, tucked mostly behind his ears, a couple of locks framing his face.

His armour was the same as Ramirez's had been, the same metal chest plate and armoured boots that went up to his calves, along with the large metal plate on his right shoulder, baring the crest of two intertwined dragons, standing out gold against silver.

The dockyard was packed with people, ranging from Valuan soldiers off duty, to Mid and North Ocean traders and fishermen. From heavily armoured soldiers on patrol, to scathingly clad street dancers, hoping to earn some money for a meal that night.

Carlos sighed and shook his head in disgust. People shouldn't have to live like that. Most likely the reason for this was the reason he had come with his orders, speaking of which, he looked over for the twelfth time that day:

From: Armada Command.

To: Commander Carlos N. Meridian.

Your orders: It has come to our attention that the current commander of Valuan forces on Cape Victory, One Captain Tomas Alexander Vigoro, is abusing his power. It is believed that, while loyal to the Empire, the man is not fit to hold such a position of authority. Therefore, your orders stand as follows:

You are to make best speed to Esperanza at once. Once there you shall be greeted by Dr. Stephen Maturin, the Doctor of the Flagship of the Esperanza Defence fleet and Captain Vigoro's own Vessel, the Surprise, who will then take you to Vigoro and relieve him of his command and reduce his rank to what you see fit, as ordered by the Admiralty. Further more, once this is complete, you are to step up as Commander in chief of Valuan Forces in the Cape Victory Area, to do with as you see fit.

Good luck to you.

Carlos sighed again as he looked around, his eyes travelling up to the murky orange sky, before heading over to the Dark Rift, swirling and roaring in the distance. Many stories surrounded the Dark Rift. Some said it was where the world ended, others said that monsters lived within it's confines, a few even speculated that the mythic Black Gigas, Aidacra, resided in its centre, sleeping until it would be reawakened.

As his eyes travelled, they finally fell on the Defence Fleet as it patrolled the nearby skies. From what he could make out. It comprised of two cruisers, three destroyers, five scout vessels, ten patrol ships, and oddly enough, one of the old spectre class vessels.

Carlos had heard about these. They were supposed to be use the prototype hulls for the new Delphinus class vessels Deloco had been talking about building before war had broken out with Nasr. Since then plans for that ship had been put on hold and Spectre class vessels were put into mass production. This one seemed slightly different however, for where there was red on the ones he had seen around Valua, this one had a sort of light blue. A slightly darker shade then sky blue was the only way he could describe it. As the ship turned to head into dock, he noticed the words inscribed on the prow:

H.M.S. SURPRISE.

"Commander Meridian? Commander Meridian!"

at the sound of his name, Carlos turned towards the gateway, to see a man trying to push his way towards him.

He seemed an average build on first sight, around a head taller then he was, with short light brown hair and watery blue eyes. He wore a long brown overcoat over his normal clothes, which flurried around as he tried to get to the young commander.

"Dr. Maturin I presume?" Carlos said with a smile as the man arrived, panting for breath.

"That would be me," he sighed as he took Carlos Armoured hand, "Am I right to assume you are Commander Carlos Meridian?"

"Yep,"

The Doctor eyed him for a moment, "Somehow I thought you'd be taller."

Carlos smirked, "I'm only thirteen…and a half,"

Dr. Maturin looked at him for a moment more, before glancing down warily at the dockland where the Surprise was landing, Carlos followed his gaze down to the ship, before looking back at the doctor, "Is he onboard?"

Stephen blinked, "is who on board?"

"Captain Vigoro,"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, he just came back from a "Business trip" in Ixa'taka," he screwed up his face in disgust which only led Carlos's imagination to think what kind of Business trip the man was talking about.

"Are you aware of my orders Doctor?"

the man shook his head, "I was told in my communication from Valua you would tell me when you got here,"

Carlos smiled faintly, "Well Stephen…may I call you Stephen? I am here to relieve Captain Vigoro of his post, demote him to a rank I see fit, and ship him back to Valua, post haste, before taking over his position as chief of operations in this area and doing leading the Valuan forces that defend this city as I see fit. Any questions?"

Stephen's mouth hung open in shock.

"You must truly be as good as Admiral Gregorio says you are if hope to do all that," he said finally, "Captain Vigoro has most of his crew behind him, he made sure of it. The entire crew, save for myself, was appointed by Vigoro himself. I'm only onboard because he couldn't find a doctor he liked and I was the only he could find."

Carlos's smile grew wider, "Then I'll just replace those who oppose me with people I trust. If people don't give me a hard time, then I will treat them like family, if they disrespect me, I will to them what I did to Admiral Alfonso."

Maturin smirked, "I read about that, but all the same, we must prepare. Vigoro likes to head to the bar after one of his "Business Trips" and you must be tired after your long journey. I'll rally the other Captains of the Fleet and We shall finally be rid of Vigoro once and for all."

Carlos nodded in agreement, "Yes that sounds like a fine idea. Incidentally Doctor, do you by any chance play the cello?"

* * *

"And then I said, look pal, She's mine ya here?" Vigoro roared as he took another swig of Liquoa, 

"What did he say after that Cap'n?" a sailor asked, clearly drunk.

"Nuffin'! he took one look at my Cannon and Ran!"

The bar erupted into laughter as Vigoro downed another pint, slamming it down, yelling at the poor barmaid for a refill.

BANG!

At that moment the doors banged open, a highly hacked off looking Carlos Meridian on the other side.

"CAPTAIN TOMAS VIGORO!" he bellowed, "I'VE COME FOR YOU!"

Tomas looked over drunkenly at the door.

Carlos stood framed in the doorway, Dr. Maturin just behind him. Rallying behind the two were the Captains of every ship in the entire Defence fleet. All eyes were on Vigoro, and you could slice the tension with a sword.

Vigoro finally grunted and set his half drank tankard on the bar.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" he sneered, "You can't just barge into _my_ bar and interrupt me and the boys," a murmur of approval went around the room as Vigoro picked up his glass, "Go home kid and cry to your ma ma. I don't have time to waste with the likes of you."

BANG!

Vigoro gave a cry of surprise as the tankard suddenly exploded in a flash of white light, spraying his ruddy face with shards of glass and alcohol.

Carlos smirked as he holstered his pistol, before turning grave again.

"Captain Tomas Alexander Vigoro," he began, "It is the judgement of the Admiralty that you are unfit to command the forces of Cape Victory. Therefore I, Commander Carlos Nathaniel Meridian, have been ordered to strip you of your command of the Surprise, reduce you to the rank of Lieutenant and ship you and anyone who opposes me back to Valua. Once that is completed, I shall assume your duties. I shall take command of the Surprise, and use the Valuan forces in this area as I see fit."

A short pause followed this speech, before the room erupted into laughter again.

"You crack me up kid you know that don't ya?" Vigoro dried his eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, I've got my whole crew behind me, a woman in every port, five in this one, you couldn't throw me out if you tried.

"Oh please," Carlos folded his arms impatiently, "You're a pompous, self centred idiot who wouldn't know a women if she slapped you round the face,"

A gasp echoed around the tavern, save for the Barmaid who just looked at Carlos with the deepest respect.

"What did you say punk?" Vigoro growled as he unsheathed his sword.

Carlos smirked as he unsheathed his Serpent Strike, "I said you're a pompous, self centred idiot who wouldn't know a women if she slapped him round the face!"

That made him snap. With a mighty roar, Vigoro lunged at Carlos, beating down blow after blow, each swiftly and easily defected by the smaller and faster young man.

With expert ease the fight took to the streets, attracting a crowd as the sparring two continued down to the docks.

Blow after blow was exchanged, first Vigoro, then Carlos, then Vigoro again.

By the time they reached where the Surprise was docked, both we're beginning to tire (that didn't stop Carlos from expertly back flipping onto the deck however) yet still the battle continued, continuing through the corridors of the vessel, sailors jeering at Carlos and cheering on Vigoro as the fight continued down to the galley.

With nowhere else to run too, the two fighters circled round each other.

"YOU CAN'T WIN BOY!" Vigoro spat as he was pushed off yet again by his would be superior.

Carlos just smiled, "Just try and stop me. FOUR SLASH STAR!"

Going up Diagonally right, straight down, going up diagonally left, before delivering the final left to right blow.

Vigoro doubled up in pain as Carlos's signature move was emblazed on his bare chest. It was then that he noticed the pistol lying on the table next to him.

"Ah HAH!" he cried, aiming the pistol directly for his opponents chest, "You thought you could beat didn't you? On my own ship!"

Carlos simply smiled as he held up his sword, "I don't think," he murmured, "I know,"

With the reflexes of a cat, Carlos threw the Serpent Strike in a boomerang like way, severing the rope that held a shelf to the roof, causing the barrels of Liquoa to tumble and fall.

In a blind panic, Vigoro emptied the pistol in Carlos's general direction, before his was promptly buried under a mountain of barrels.

Carlos simply watched with a raised eyebrow, as the Serpent Strike landed with a thud on the wooden floor, creating a deep notch in the boards.

"Hm," Carlos mused to himself as he picked up his weapon, ignoring the groan that emitted from under the pile of barrels, "It appears Surprise was on my side."

He smiled as he turned to the doorway, to see a shocked group of Captains and one wide eyed doctor.

"Dr. Maturin?" he frowned, "is something wrong?"

"Vigoro just emptied an entire content of a pistol into you and your standing as though he shot feathers," the Doctor said faintly, "Care to explain?"

Carlos smiled, "Yes I would. Velorium armour. Very light, yet practically indestructible. Very convenient for someone my age. Gregorio…I mean Admiral Vadeck gave it to me upon my graduation."

"Oh," Stephen smiled slightly, "That makes sense,"

"Yes it does," Carlos said with a smile, "But now to business. As my first order as head of operations, I am giving myself Command of the Surprise, and having its former Captain her crew, save for the Doctor and anyone who he trusts, removed from the ship and sent to the Brig until they can be shipped back to Valua. Once that is completed, I want to have a meeting of the Captain's of the Fleet, Marines and commanders of any armed forces in the Meeting room, to discuss various things, such as the recrewing of my ship. HAIL VALUA!"

"VALUA RULE THE SKIES!"


	12. A Meeting With Maria

**This is just a side note.  
**This takes place after a fic I wasgoing to write called Master and Commander, the far side of Arcadia. BasicallyI was going to adapt one of my fav films into Arcadian format. The thing is though I can't write it for two reasons.

1. I can't find the actual script of the film anywhere on the net, and my laptop is completly messed up, so I can't just watch the film and take it directly from the subtitles (asI did when i wrote The Captain and I)

2. It would be too long to incorperate it into TotVNW

Anyway, so when i find the script, or when i can afford a new Laptop with a DVD player,I'll write it up as a seprate fic.

Sorry again

Anyway, here's my latest short story...

**

* * *

**

**A MEETING WITH MARIA**

Carlos sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he slumped through the door of his office.

He had just got back from the Surprise, after a short stop at the Galapagos Islands for the Doctor's scientific sake. The chase after the Acheron had been treacherous, spanning through the Lands of Ice, Ixa'taka, and finally ending near those fabled islands in North Ocean.

A enhanced Mid Ocean Frigate. Not bad for a sixteen year old.

He slumped into his chair behind his desk , swivelling it round and looking out his window, over the town.

He realised it was getting much quieter then it had done before. There seemed to be less people then when he had left, but then again, there had seemed to be less people round here since Vigoro had left.

Carlos ran a tight ship. With Vigoro gone, Carlos had instituted new rules and regulations. He had given poor people jobs, he had insured his soldiers loyalty, he had created his own mini-empire of sorts, complete with armada. Of course the Empress was pleased, and Belleza had sent her congratulations.

Belleza.

With a sigh, Carlos turned back to his desk. Speaking of Belleza, he had a letter he need to write to her.

During his most recent voyage, he had learnt some interesting information concerning the demise of their fathers.

_My Dearest Belleza,_ (he began)

_I received your letter with curious intrigue. You've fallen for the Lord Admiral? Well, you don't set your standards very low do you?_

_Well, I'm deriving from the point._

_My good friend Dr. Maturin gave me some information concerning the Battle of The Grand Line. I wasn't aware that he was actually the Doctor on board the Aquila until now. Apparently he…_

He stopped short as he heard a scuffling sound.

He held his breath, trying to hear it again.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the room.

Then, he heard it again! It was coming…from under his desk!

Carlos tensed up gently, before suddenly ducking under the table.

He gasped in surprise.

Hiding under his desk was a girl, no older than ten, with long curly blond hair, and wide blue eyes.

She shied away from him in an instant, curling up into a ball and hiding her face.

Carlos blinked in surprise, before gently slipping down onto his knees in front of the girl.

"Hi," he said kindly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl looked up at him, her face sacred as he offered her his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"M…Maria," the girl said in barely a whisper.

"What are you doing in under there?"

"Hiding,"

"From who?"

"Papa."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Are you playing hide and seek?"

Maria shook her head.

"Then why are you hiding under my desk?"

"Because I'm afraid."

Carlos couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He offered her his hand again, "Why don't you come up hear so we can talk?"

Maria looked at his hand for a moment, before gently laying her tiny hand in his armoured one.

Being as gentle as he could Carlos slowly eased her out from under his desk, before gently settling her on her knee.

"Now who are you hiding from?"

"Papa,"

The Commander chuckled slightly and brushed a bit of black hair behind his ear, "We've established that but what do other people call him?"

Maria looked up at him shyly, before whispering in his ear:

"Mendosa,"

Carlos's eyes widened in shock, before gazing down at the child.

"Mendosa?"

The girl nodded

"Admiral Mendosa?"

Another nod.

Carlos swallowed slightly. He had read the reports on The Battle of The Grand Line. According to witnesses, The Aquila went down with all hands, save for three people, The ships Second Officer, Doctor, and the youngest child of the Captain, one Admiral Jefferson Mendosa.

"Do you know where he is now?" he asked calmly.

The girl tapped her head, "he haunts my dreams," she said quietly.

Carlos suddenly understood. A ghost from the past. He had read about this, but just to be sure…

"Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare?"

The girl shook her head, "He comes every night. He says terrible things to me. He scares me. It's getting worse. Now whenever I close my eyes, I see his face, leering at me."

"Oh, Maria," he could see slight tears forming in her eyes, "Don't cry Maria. You're safe with me I promise,"

The girl looked up at him with teary blue eyes, almost cracking his heart in two.

While he was pondering this, he realised Maria was slowly dozing off, but trying hard to stay awake.

"Maybe you should rest?" he suggested.

She shook her head vigorously, "Papa will come if I do,"

Carlos frowned for a moment, before gently gathering up the girl in his arms and taking her to his adjacent bedroom, before lying her down on his bed.

"I'm going to put you into a dreamless sleep okay?" he murmured quietly as he gently took her shoes off and pulled the covers up to her chest.

She looked up at him curiously, "What does that mean?"

He chuckled, "it means that Papa won't be able to disturb you alright?"

Maria nodded gently, before closing her eyes, her breathing steadily become slower.

Carlos smiled slightly, before closing his eyes and kneeling at the side of his bed, his right hand hovering over Maria's forehead.

"By the power of the Blue moon," he murmured, "Grant this child the power to enter into a dreamless sleep, from which she shall not wake, until I call upon her again,"

As he said these words, a faint blue light seemed to flow from his hand into the girl, until in made her glow the same colour. Finally it faded, and Maria finally seemed at peace.

Carlos rose, before brushing a golden lock out of her face, and heading back to his office, only to find Stephen waiting for him in a panic.

"Carlos! Thank the moons I've found you," he gasped, "I've lost Maria!"

Carlos raised an eyebrow as the Doctor started to pace the room, "Maria?"

"MY DAUGHTER!" He cried, a hair with away from grabbing Carlos by the Collar, "I mean not my daughter per say," He took a couple of deep breaths as Carlos locked the door of his quarters and made his way to his desk, clearing it and pulling out a chart of Cape Victory and the surrounding area, "She's the girl I told you about, the one I rescued from the Aquila, Admiral Mendosa's daughter."

Carlos didn't look up from his map, "Oh Maria?" he said mildly, "It's alright Stephen she's asleep in my quarters."

"I'm worried Carlos I…What did you say?"

Carlos still didn't look up from plotting a course on his map.

"I said she's asleep in my quarters," he said in the same tone of voice as before, "I found her under my desk, she was afraid of something, we talked, and then I put her to bed."

Stephen's eyes narrowed slightly, before making his way to the doors of Carlos's quarters, only to find it locked.

"Is there a reason you've locked her in there?"

"I've put her into a dreamless sleep, and I don't want anyone to disturb her,"

"May I enquire as to why?"

Carlos continued to plot.

"Has Maria ever told you of a recurring nightmare she's been having?"

Stephen paused for a moment.

"Yes, about her father why?"

"I believe Admiral Mendosa is inside her,"

The young commander had said in such a calm and matter of fact way Stephen had to do a double take.

"Are you saying she's possessed by his…ghost? Oh come now Carlos you know ghosts don't exist!"

"Not his ghost Stephen, his essence."

Now the Doctor was confused.

Carlos still didn't look up from his chart as he explained.

"According to statements presented by yourself and Captain Silvairian, Ramirez killed Admiral Mendosa and his crew for high treason against the crown. I read somewhere that if a person's essence is restless, instead of passing on to wherever a person goes when he of she dies, they may take lodgings inside another's mind."

"But if that's the case, why did he take Maria? Why not Ramirez?"

"Ramirez was too full of hate and anger," Carlos mused, his eyes travelling along the dark line that swept across his map, "He had just been betrayed by a father like figure, his friends were dead for his treason. It would take a strong essence to make it through the waves of darkness that must have been radiating from him. Maria would have been the easiest target. She was small and innocent."

"Well what can we do?" Stephen began to pace frantically again, "How do we get him out?"

Carlos tapped the map in front of him, "I read somewhere that in order to remove a rogue essence from a body, we must acquire a Black Moonstone."

Stephen looked confused, "A Black what?"

"Moonstone, Doctor, Moonstone!" Carlos stood from his chair and stared out the window towards the Dark Rift, "A stone of the Black Moon."

"But the Black moon is just a legend!" Stephen scoffed, "It doesn't exist, it's just a fairy tale used to scare children."

"Perhaps," Carlos continued to stare out to the Dark Rift, "But if we want Maria to grow up happily we must seek a Black Moonstone out, otherwise, Admiral Mendosa will destroy her from the inside out."

"But where will we find a black Moonstone, if it even exists?"

Carlos's frown deepened, "Dr. Maturin." He said formally, "I want you to go down to the Dockyard, and have the Surprise ready to set sail within the hour. Make sure the hull is okay, It's going to be under a lot of stress where we're going."

"But Carlos we only just got back," Stephen banged his hands on the table between them, "And where exactly are we going?"

Carlos turned to face his friend, "First off, I am aware of that fact, but the sooner we do this the better. Secondly, we are going where no Valuan Officer has gone before. We're going off the edge of the map. We're going…into the Dark Rift."

* * *

This might be the last fic in a while, it all depends ifI pled with my mom to let me use her laptop, seeing it's the only computer in my house that lets me on the Internet(I usually update on my College Computers beforeI start the day). I will try and update next week but i can't promise anything PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Keep reviewing please!

Dearing


	13. The Lost Continent

Well, after a lot of begging and pleading, i managed to get my mom to let me borrow her computer so i can upload my latest chapter. so sit back, elax, as I tell the tale of...

**

* * *

**

**THE LOST CONTINENT**

"The Dark Rift," Carlos mused to himself as he watched Maria sleep peacefully, "I sure hope this works."

It had been two days since they had left port. The Surprise had managed to discover a way into the Rift, through a Vortex they had discovered near Esperanza.

Maria had stayed asleep ever since they had Carlos had placed her in her dreamless slumber, waiting until the opportune moment when a Black Moonstone was found.

A knock on his door got Carlos's attention.

"It's open," he called as he went back to the report he had been writing to pass the time.

The large metal door swung open a tad, revealing one Lord Blakeney as he peeped in.

"Captain Meridian?"

Carlos looked up and smiled at the one armed boy, "Yes Mr. Blakeney? What can I help you with?"

Blakeney's eyes darted to Maria and back, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"I…I just wondered how our passenger was doing sir."

Carlos smiled as he beckoned him in, "Come see for yourself. She's been asleep since we left."

Blakeney looked over at the sleep girl, looking slightly apprehensive.

Carlos chuckled, "She's not going to bite you, you know."

Blakeney glanced nervously from his commanding officer back to Maria, "Oh I know that sir it's just…" he drifted off as he adjusted his armour, "She…She always seemed so nice sir. Quite and innocent…not that I haven't ever talked to her before, I just…observed from afar…"

Without much thought he gently sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing fondly at Maria, "I can't believe something so horrible can happen to someone so…so…"

"Perfect?" Carlos offered, a knowing smile on his face.

Blakeney blinked, before flushing a deep crimson. "Sir I erm…You won't tell Dr. Maturin will you?"

Carlos gently patted him on the shoulder, "Not until you do Mr. Blakeney."

Blakeney smiled slightly, before going back to watching Maria with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Captain Meridian?" Mowett's voice echoed into the room from the wall mounted radio, "Um, Sir? I think you might want to come here. We've found something."

Carlos nodded to himself, "Very well Mr. Mowett I'll there momentarily."

He glanced over at Blakeney as he donned his armour, raising an eyebrow slightly as the young Midshipman gently moved a bit of blond hair from her face, before smiling to himself and leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything like it sir?" Mowett whispered in awe as they gazed through the Bridge window. 

"No Mr. Mowett I can safely say I've _never_ seen something as extraordinary as this," Carlos breathed.

The Surprise had come out into a large area of calm, and upon a sight anyone on board ship had thought they would see.

Before them lay what could only be described as a continent. A dark continent, easily the size Valua, stretched out before them, not to mention the various other islands that appeared to be dotted about. But that wasn't the most incredible thing about this place, for on the main island, was a city.

The city was completely black, the only way you could see was from the luminous sickly green rocks that seemed to surround it. Huge, tall, crooked spires reached up into the swirling clouds that surrounded the islands.

"Could this be…The Black Continent?" Stephen muttered to himself.

"There is a good possibility," Carlos agreed.

"Does that mean we're in the centre of the Dark Rift?"

Carlos shook his head, "I don't think so. According to legends, The Dark Rift revolves around the Black Crystal…or the Black Gigas, Aidacra, depending on which you believe. If this is The Continent of the Black Civilisation, Then the centre can't be far off."

"Begging your pardon sir," Bonden the Helmsman piped up from his console, "But wouldn't a Black Moonstone be down there?"

"It does make sense sir," Mowett agreed, "Black Civilisation, Black Moonstone, they may have some in storage."

"Hmm," Carlos frowned down at the city, The Surprise's searchlights shining down on the cragged spires, "Very well. Have a lifeboat prepared. I will take a small team down and see what we can find. Myself, Captain Howard and the marines will go down to the city and see if we can find this elusive Moonstone."

* * *

"It's quiet sir," Howard murmured as the landing party crept slowly through the streets, "Too quiet," 

"Bite your tongue man," Carlos hissed, "the moment someone says that something bad is _bound_ to happen!"

"Sorry sir,"

Carlos gritted his teeth as he looked warily through the buildings. The Spires pointed high into the sky, causing the Surprise overhead to be divided by a long black stripe.

"Still nothing to report sir," A soldier reported as he ran up to the two officers, "To be completely honest sir, we can hardly see in all this darkness, and we aren't even sure what it is exactly we're looking for,"

"A black Moonstone," Carlos was beginning to sound exasperated, "It's a Moonstone that's black, It looks like any other Moonstone, except it's black. How hard is…"

"Captain Meridian!"

Carlos turned his attention to another soldier as he ran up to him, saluting smartly.

"Sir, I think We've found a power source. It might be powered by a Black Moonstone!"

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank the Moons, lead on!"

* * *

Carlos looked around the small room with interest. 

"Can anyone find a way we could light this up?" He called out to the soldiers.

"Just a few more moments sir and…Yes!"

An auditable groan echoed around the room as what sounded like turbines whirred to life. Another Minute later and the entire room suddenly exploded into light.

All around the city, the towering spires were suddenly brought to life as a string of lights seemed to shoot from the bottom to their tips, almost blinding the crew of the Surprise as this once dark city suddenly illuminated.

AS soon as Carlos's eyes adjusted to the light, he gazed around in awe at his surroundings.

He, and around three other soldiers including Captain Howard, appeared to be in a small control room, over-looking what appeared to be twelve giant turbines, stretching out to the far side of the room, each appearing to glow a dark purple.

"Amazing," Carlos mused to himself as he gazed over the turbines, "A truly remarkable feat of engineering!"

"Commander!"

Carlos turned to Howard with surprise, looking at the fear evident in his eyes.

"Captain?"

Howard could only point a shaky finger towards the door.

Carlos blinked in surprise at what he saw.

It was a young woman, no older then he was. Her skin was pale and white, with long black hair that fell around her shoulders and deep dark blue eyes. She wore what appeared to be a long sleeved turtle-neck, yet it was cropped, revealing her pale midriff, as well as a long black cloak with a hood. Below this she wore a simple pair of black trousers, melding slowly into flat black sandals. Tied to her wrists where two strips of material, which in turn were connected to her waist.

On her forehead, standing out black against her pale skin, was a single small circle, with a large X going through the middle.

Her Blue eyes widened at the sight of Carlos.

"Tannir?" she whispered, taking a step closer.

The young commander frowned, "I'm sorry, are you talking to me?"

The girl took another step forward, "You are Tannir, son of Tomias and Tanen?"

Carlos shook his head slightly, very aware of how close this mysterious girl was, "No, I am Carlos, son of Jonathan and Maria Meridian."

The girl frowned as she came to a stop, directly toe to toe with him.

"You look…like me…a male me," she seemed to say to herself as she gently raised a hand to his face and tracing his jaw line, "Yet you claim not to be Tannir of the House of Silvairian?"

Carlos's frown deepened, partly because this girl was closer then he liked and partly because she had brought up one of the Houses of the Old World.

So many questions floated round his head as the girl continued to trace parts of his face with her finger, until one of them finally got to his mouth, "Who are you?"

The girl suddenly stopped what she was doing and took one step back, allowing him to see her properly.

She smiled at him, before bowing slightly.

"I am Rinnat," she said calmly, "Daughter of Saimot and Nenat, of The House of…Blakoshan, but my brother calls me Rin"

Carlos raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"The House of Blakoshan? As in the Black Civilisation?" Howard gasped.

Rin nodded her head, not looking at the Marine Captain, "Judging by your friends reaction to me, I am to assume you know of the story told by Silvites about us and our House?" she asked.

"They know alright," another, voice came from the shadows of the doorway.

Suddenly another figure appeared in the doorway. He was dressed similarly to Rin, only he wore a full turtle neck and had no material connected to his wrists and waist. His hair was platinum blond, and his eyes were a vivid aquatic green. He also didn't appear to be any older than twelve at most.

Rin sighed impatiently as she walked towards the newcomer.

"Anif," she sighed, "I told you to wait outside,"

"But they are outsiders Rin," the boy protested, They shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry if we intruded," Carlos stepped forward, "However we were not aware that the Black Civilisation still existed. We thought the city was abandoned."

"What were you going to do? Steal from us?" the boy asked scornfully.

"Anif!" Rin scolded, before turning back to Carlos, "It is true, the Black Civilisation as you call it is no more. My brother and I are the only two left, My Mother and Father were captured by men a few years ago, we do not know where they are."

Carlos frowned, before another question arose in his head, "You called me Tannir. Why?"

Rin smiled slightly, "You must forgive me. You see, The House of Silvairian has…had, a dark secret that it never wrote down, because it was too disgusted with the very thought of it. You see, The House of Silvairian and the House of Blakoshan are linked. No one remembers how. All that is known is that for every boy born of Silver blood, A girl is born of the Dark Moon. For every girl that is born of Silvites pure, A boy of Blackite Parentage is born.

"Fifteen years ago, A boy was Silvite born. His name was Tannir. At the same time, I was brought into this world, and was named Rinnat. I am what we call Tannir's Dark Sister. The Blakoshan form of Tannir. A couple of years later, Anif was born, for a girl named Fina was born of Silvite parentage. He is her Dark Brother."

"You call yourselves Dark," Carlos mused, "Does that mean you're…evil?"

Rin shook her head, "We are dark because we were born under the Dark Moon. The House of Blakoshan is…was…a peaceful race. We did not create a Gigas of our own until the End of the War, despite what Silvites want you to believe.

They make it sound like they are the heroes, however When they created the Silver Gigas, we knew we must create our own to counter what they were going to do. We named it Aidacra, but before we could use it, A Priest of the Silver Moon foiled our plan. My civilisation managed to created the Dark rift by ploughing Aidacra into an ordinary rift that surrounded our Continent of Sitlos, before most of the House escaped into the sky, while a few scattered throughout the world to…"

"Enough!" Anif bellowed, causing everyone to jump, before walking up to Carlos, staring determinately at the Commander, "You know too much Outsider!" he unsheathed a sword from his belt, a sword whose blade was blacker than night, "Let's see you defeat me!"

"Anif don't!" Rin looked horrified.

"Stay out of this Rin!" Anif shouted at his sister, before holding up his sword offensively, "Come and fight me Outsider! Win, You live and you get what you came for, lose, and you die a horrible and painful death."

Carlos stared stonily down at the boy, "You've got spunk kid, reminds me of me when I was your age, but I won't fight you. I won't fight a minor."

Anif's nostrils flared.

"THEN PERISH OUTSIDER!"  
With a defining cry, Anif held his sword high over his head, charging towards Carlos, a burning passion in his eyes.

Howard stepped quickly out of the way, for fear of what the small boy was going to do with such a large weapon. Carlos however, unsheathed his sword.

In one simple movement, he blocked the charging Blakoshan sword, before sending it clattering across the room.

Anif's eyes widened in surprise. He had obviously not been expecting a defeat so quickly.

Without a word, Carlos pointed his Serpent Strike under the smaller boy's chin, "Yield?"

Anif nodded grimly, "I yield. You may not be Silvite, but you sure fight like one."

Carlos smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He turned back to Rin, his face grave once again, "I came down here to search for a Moonstone of the Black Moon. I need it for a complex spell to…"  
Rin held up a hand to silence him, before standing up close to him, their faces barely a hand width away.

Very carefully, she gently raised a hand and gently placed two fingers on his forehead.

She closed her eyes, the strange tattoo on her forehead glowing slightly, Carlos trying to ignore how cool her touch felt to him.

"You friend Maria has the corrupt essence of Admiral Jefferson Mendosa within her. You require the spell to remove the essence…"

She faded off as she removed her fingers, looking calmly at the Commander.

"I am well versed in the Magic of the Dark moon," she said calmly, "I will help you remove Admiral Mendosa."

* * *

You like? Oh and on a side note, all members of the crew of the Surprise (Except for Carlos) were abducted from Master and Commander: the far side of the world, so i don't own them.

Keep on reviewing!


	14. The Banishing Of Mendosa

A slight waning here, When a friend of mine read this through for me, he said it might be considered slightly spiritual, that's his words not mine. Just thought I'd mention it.  
Anyway this particulair short stor focuses mainly on the power Silvites have, in the form of a chant you might recognise...

**

* * *

**

**THE BANISHING OF MENDOSA**

The whole room was in silence. Carlos, Stephen and Blakeney all stood back as Rin knelt gently beside Maria. Carlos's quarters were deathly quiet, and combined with the eerie glow coming from the Black Moonstone and the candles in the dark room, led to a spooky kind of feeling running through Carlos's spine.

Very slowly, Rin closed her hand over the Black Moonstone, before gently passing her hand slowly down Maria's body, just as Carlos had done when he had put her to sleep.

"By the power of the Dark Moon," she murmured, "Grant me the power to seek out the corruptness of the essence that hides in this girl's heart."

As she spoke, the Black Moonstone began to glow as she stopped over Maria's heart.

Suddenly it began to release a sort of black vapour, although it was hard to see in the darkness of the room. The vapour slowly flowed from the stone down to Maria, causing Stephen to stiffen slightly.

The vapour seemed to slowly seep into Maria's body, before completely disappearing.

Maria's body jolted, then again, as though something was fighting inside the small girl's body.

Stephen made a move towards the Blackite, only to be stopped by Carlos's arm.

"Patience Doctor," he said calmly, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him, "If it makes you feel better, according to the books I've read, the spell is going fine."

Stephen nodded slightly, the sweat beading down his face.

Suddenly, Maria's body arched upwards, and a silvery light shot out of her, causing Rin to fall back in surprise.

Stephen gasped as the silvery light took shape

It was Admiral Jefferson Mendosa, but not as he knew him.

The Admiral hovered over Maria, his eyes wide and insane, his uniform stained with blood from a deep sword wound in his chest.

The former Admiral gazed hungrily around the occupants of the room, before his bloodshot eyes landed on Carlos.

"You!" he boomed in a voice that seemed to echo, "You are the son of Commander Jonathan Meridian,"

Carlos faced the ghost from his father's past, unafraid.

"I am," he said determinately, "Admiral Mendosa, you have no right to sail these skies no more. You will move on to the great beyond, or I will make you move on."

Mendosa laughed a cruel cold laugh, "You are a fool Meridian!" he said calmly, "I have unfinished business with you and your family. Because of you, and your father's friendship with Ramirez, I am dead. NOW YOU MUST PAY FOR YOUR FATHER'S MISTAKE!"

As quick as a flash, the essence of Admiral Mendosa drew his rapier, before charging towards Carlos with alarming speed.

Carlos stood his ground, before something seemed to kick in. Something he knew he had to do.

Slowly, the young commander held his hands out in front of him, fingers outstretched, facing each other.

As he closed his eyes, a small orb of light seemed to glisten between his hands, as he began to chant:

"In dire need!

I call forth!

The power!

Of the ancients!

**TO BATTLE MY FOE!"**

As he chanted, the orb slowly got brighter and brighter, eventually forcing everyone to shield their eyes, Mendosa stopping mid charge to stare in horror at the orb of light that grew between the commander's hands.

As Carlos finished his chant, he threw the orb with all his might, catching Mendosa directly in the chest.

The essence of the Admiral screamed as the orb seemed to pull him inside it. Slowly and surely the Admiral seemed to be sucked inside the orb, Mendosa trying to grab onto anything he could, everything either out of reach, or his hands just seemed to pass straight through them.

As his body was slowly drawn in, his head and flailing arms the only thing left outside of the orb, he tore his gaze back to Carlos, glaring in anguish into the young unknown Silvite's momentary dark green eyes, before travelling up to the Q-like mark on his forehead, burning as brightly as the orb.

Then as the last of the traitors admiral was pulled into the orb, with what was left of his strength he cried:

"**CURSE YOU MERIDIAN!"**

As the bald top of his was pulled into the orb, the sphere of light suddenly exploded, sending everyone off their feet, save for Carlos.

As the last of the explosion dissipated, there was nothing left of the orb, or Mendosa.

Carlos blinked his sky blue eyes several times, as if to clear them, before looking around at the people on the floor.

"Is there a reason everyone's on the floor?" he asked blankly.

"Captain? Don't you remember?" Blakeney gasped as the doctor helped him too his feet.

"Remember what?" Carlos asked, clearly confused.

"Admiral Mendosa…or rather his essence, came out of Maria, and you created some kind of sphere made of light, and it encompassed him, then It blew up…you don't remember any of that?" Stephen looked at his friend like he was mad.

Carlos paused in his helping of Rin to her feet, before walking over to Maria's limp body, "Nope, not a thing. I remember seeing a strange silvery light coming from Maria, then everything went blank."

Blakeney and Stephen gawped at him, while Rin looked at him with wonder.

"_He performed a powerful and complex spell of the Silver Moon that was only known by the Members of the High Council of the House of Silvairian."_ She thought desperately, _"And the mark, he has the mark of Silvites! How can this man, Carlos Meridian, claim to be human, yet obviously has the power of the Silver Moon infused within him?"_

While the Blackite girl was furiously trying to figure out this new mystery, Carlos gently sat down on the side of his bed, gently shaking the little girl awake.

"Maria?" he called softly, "Maria, wake up…it's…Uncle Carlos."

Maria's brow furrowed, "Five more minutes,"

Carlos smiled slightly, before gently leaning over and kissing her forehead, something Belleza had done when they had been on the streets of Lower City.

Slowly, Maria's eyes fluttered open. As soon as she got her bearings, she sat up slowly, with a little help from Carlos, before looking around the room at everyone, before finally landing on Stephen.

He eyes widened with joy, "Papa?"

Stephen breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh Maria!"

"Papa!"

Stephen quickly strode over to the bed, enveloping his adopted daughter in a tight hug, gently smoothing down her blond hair.

"Oh Maria," Stephen suddenly found tears stinging his eyes, "I thought I'd lost you!"

Carlos glanced at Rin with a sideways smile.

"Another family reunited," he sighed, before gently laying a hand on her shoulder, "And it's all thanks to you,"

Rin looked up at him, a half distracted smile on her face.

"Rin?" Carlos suddenly looked confused, "Is everything okay?"

Rin nodded eagerly, "Yes, everything is fine!" she said quickly, before turning her head back down again.

"_No, everything is not fine,"_ she thought to herself, _"Carlos performed a magic that only the highest of high Silvites can perform. I must find out the truth, and there is only one way I know that can tell me."

* * *

With any luck, with the reviews i get for this chapter, this fic will have the most reviews I've ever got! I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who reads and reviews this fic, and I hope you'll like LoAS as well. _

On a side note, from now on, posting fo rthis fic may alternate between staurday and friday, depending on if i use my dad's work computer and my mum's laptop.

Keep R&Ring please!


	15. The Secrets Of The Light

I need to give a couple of warrning for this chapter. one, it's kinda short (only three pages in size 14 Bookman old style), two it's also kinda sad. in fact it's probably the saddest chapter I've written for this fic. But i will say there is a reason for it and that will be revealedlater on, or if it's not obvious, in LoAS

read on...

**

* * *

**

**THE SECRETS OF THE LIGHT**

Rin stood on the front deck of the Surprise, lightly drumming her fingers on the railing as she gazed down at the glowing city below.

Her mind was seriously messed up. She knew what happened when a Dark sister or brother met their Silver counterpart, but a part of her was praying to the Moons that Carlos wasn't Tannir, because if he was, she knew what Silvites and Blackites also couldn't do together.

"Rin?"

The Dark girl turned around suddenly, her eyes wide in surprise.

Carlos stood there, framed in the doorway leading inside the ship, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "We're leaving soon and I wondered where you were. Anif told me you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rin nodded nervously, before taking a deep breath, and stepping towards him.

"Yes I do," she said quietly, trying to find the right words, "I wanted to…explain why I thought you were Tannir…when we first me,"

Carlos frowned, as he walked out of the doorway slightly, "You said that this Tannir looked like a male version of you, and seeing I look…disturbingly…like you, you assumed that I was Tannir. I can understand that.

"It's not just that," by now Rin was almost toe to toe with Carlos, looking uneasily into the Commander's eyes, "Another thing that Silvites despised about the House of Blakoshan, was that…that…"

"If this is getting too difficult for you…" Carlos offered.

"No, I must say this," Rin looked determinately directly into his eyes, "For some reason, no one knew why, A Dark Sister or Brother is automatically attracted to their Silver counterpart when they look at each other."

If Carlos's eyes widened any further, his eyes would have fallen out of his head.

"And you thought that I was Tannir…because you were attracted to me?"

Rin nodded guiltily, "It is sad though, for despite this, a Blackite and Silvite couple would not be able to produce offspring."

Carlos still couldn't get his head round the fact, "You're attracted to me?"

Rin nodded, before looking back determinately into Carlos's eyes.

"There is one way to determine whether or not you are my Silver Brother,"

"But I told you I'm not a Silvite," Carlos said with mild exasperation.

"I must be sure," Rin's eyes became desperate, "Please?"

Carlos held her gaze for a moment, before sighing, "Oh alright, what is it exactly which proves I am who I say I am?"

Rin only grinned slyly, before leaning close to him, closing her eyes…and kissed him gently on the lips.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Carlos was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling that this was so right. Without even thinking about it, he circled his arms around her waist, deepening her kiss as she lay her hands gently on his shoulders.

They held for a while, neither of them remembered for how long, before Rin broke off, a small smile on her face.

"You…are who you say you are," she murmured, gently (and slightly reluctantly) detaching herself from his embrace.

"So why do you look so sad?" he asked, carefully brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Because I cannot be with you," she sighed, looking into his sky blue eyes, "You and I must remain apart. The continent of Sitlos must remain hidden,"  
Carlos's frown reappeared, "Why?"

"I cannot say now," a tear rolled down her cheek, "And I may not be able to tell you for a while.

Carlos tried to comfort her, "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it is not your time," she said in barely a whisper,

Then she fled.

* * *

Carlos stepped onto the Bridge a moment later, a whole mesh of thoughts going through his head. Anger, anguish, despair, sadness. 

He slumped into his Captain's Chair, stroking his chin thoughtfully. To his surprise, he wasn't actually thinking romantic thoughts about Rin, in fact he only thought of her like that when she was in his line of sight. When he thought of her now, he thought normal thoughts about her. He shook his head, trying to organise it into some kind of order.

"Captain?"

Carlos looked up to find Mr. Mowett looking concerned.

"Are you alright sir?"

Carlos smiled, to his surprised not at all forced, "I'm fine Mr. Mowett, Set a course for home. Ahead full.

Mowett still didn't look convinced, but he nodded, turning back to the Helm, "Mr. Bonden, Ahead full, heading 2-1-0-0."

"Aye sir, 2-1-0-0-,"

(7)

Rin curled up into a corner of her room, her tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"Rin?"

Anif looked in, his face full of concern, "Are you alright?"

Rin looked up at her younger brother, a picture of sorrow.

"Oh Anif," she whimpered, "It's him. I prayed to the Moons that it wouldn't be, that I could truly love him, but I can't I just can't."

"Who?" Anif knelt down in front of his sister, "Who is it?"

"Tannir," Rin broke down on his shoulder, "Carlos _is_ Tannir. He's just genetically altered to look human. And what's worse he doesn't know it. We kissed and I entered his mind and…oh Anif, I haven't felt this since our parents left us here,"

She continued to cry as Anif held her tightly.

He knew it wasn't Carlos's fault, and he knew that eventually Rin would calm down, but until then, he sat with his crying sister in his arms, not being able to shake off the feeling that they had not seen the last of Commander Carlos Nathaniel Meridian.

* * *

I think it's kinda sad, dunno about you. Read and review and let me know. Oh, on a secondry note, i don't know if i've said this before, but if you've ever been on my profile and click on the homepage link, you'll get transported to a little website i'm building to give more infomation about LoAS and TVNW (That's my new Acronym for this fic) Currently it's got short character bios and info on the seven Houses of Arcadia old, but when i get back from holiday in four weeks time, i should have a Ship page and a FAQ ready for you.

Keep Reading and reviewing, you make it all worth while.

Dearing


	16. The Transfer

I got some bad news guys and girls.  
I'm going on holiday for three weeks, and I won't have access to the internet. I'm updating now cause i'm gone on friday.

So here you go, my final story for now enjoy

**

* * *

**

**THE TRANSFER  
(Or Carlos gets mouthy)**

"Reports, reports, reports," Carlos sighed as he filled in the piece of paper in front of him, "Life seems to be nothing but reports these days, not that I mind the peace and quiet,"

It had been three months since Carlos and crew had returned from the Dark Rift. Maria seemed to be more at ease and less shy of people than before, making new friends with people such as Mr. Blakeney. The Dark Rift had been called off limits when they had got back, to make sure no one found the lost continent of the Black Civilisation.

Now, Carlos sat in his office, filling out his monthly report to Armada Command, informing them of how everything was status quo, or as the men called it, dead boring.

Esperanza had been quiet for the past several months, with the War focused mainly in Mid-Ocean, life in the colony seemed to be more like a typical Mid Ocean Civilian town than a Valuan Outpost.

The fleet continued to patrol, the Surprise however hadn't been out since the Dark Rift incitement.

"It's coming to the end though," Carlos mused to himself as he swivelled his chair around to look out of his window at the orange sky.

He had been reading his weekly report that he got from the front, and Valua was loosing, that much was plain and simple. The Nasr Kingdom was slowly pushing the Armada back to home soil. The Valuan fleet had been pushed and shoved off Sailor's Island, and he had heard that Nasrean shipyards were working overtime producing high calibre vessels for a final assault against the capital city.

Carlos knew one thing though, if Valua fell, Esperanza would surly follow suit, as would any of the other outlying colonies of the Empire.

At that moment, a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

He didn't turn as the pine door creaked open, he just continued to stare out over what many officers called his "Mini Empire."

"Commander Meridian?" a shy, and slightly familiar female voice asked.

"Yes?" Carlos still didn't turn around, "Do whom do I have the pleasure?"

He heard the clack of metal on metal as whoever it was gave the formal salute, "Captain Jennifer Desoto, Captain of the Orion, the Second Flagship of the Fourth Fleet and Vice Captain to Admiral Mackenzie. HAIL VALUA!"

Carlos finally turned around, a intrigued look on face as he eyed the brown haired, blue eyed woman standing before him.

"Valua rule the skies. You look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

Desoto blinked, "N-no…I don't think so…I've never been out this far," she stuttered, "I'm here on behalf of Admiral Mackenzie, He's slightly tied up at the moment."

"Oh really?"

Jenny smiled slightly, "The Andromeda is a large ship sir. One can't simply dock it at your tiny Docking berths!"

Carlos shrugged, "Well, I'll give you that. I take it that you have a message for me then?"

Jenny nodded, "Admiral Mackenzie requests a meeting with you, I'm not entirely sure what it's about, but I believe you may be being relocated to a more suitable vessel nearer Valuan airspace."

Carlos smirked, "There's a lot of long words in that sentence Captain, and I'm only a lowly Valuan officer. What do you think he wants to talk to me about?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow, knowing full well the Commander was toying with her, "I think he wants to talk to you about you being moved to a ship on the front line."

Carlos smiled before going back to his report, "In that case you can tell the Admiral I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request," he looked up again, another smirk on his face, "Means no,"

Jenny's eyes widened in alarm.

"You're turning down a chance to meet one of the Admiral's of the fleet?"

"Exactly,"

"But exactly how many times do you actually get to talk an _Admiral_?"

Carlos paused for a minute, "Let's see now, I've met Lord Admiral Galcian once, I had the pleasure of dining with Admiral Aubrey twice, my father was a helmsman under Admiral Mendosa, so I met the man quite a few times, I've brought Admiral Alfonso to his knees twice when we were at the Academy, I met Admiral Deloco when he came to do his annual check up on the outposts offensives and defences last month, and I'm a very good friend of Admiral Gregorio." He smiled at the open mouthed Captain in front of him, "As you can see, I've met quite a few Admiral's in my career,"

"No joke," Jenny said faintly, before shaking it off, "but Commander, Esperanza is a back water outpost. You haven't seen a proper battle since the Battle for Esperanza last year."

"You sound like you enjoy war Captain," Carlos said mildly as he continued his report, enjoying the stunned silence that radiated off her, "All that bloodshed and loss of life, people shooting each other for borders, land and sky," he looked up at Jenny, "I like my assignment here Captain Desoto, This "backwater outpost" as you put it. It's a haven from those battle on the front line. I like peace Captain, I despise war, which is why I let anybody use this Outpost. Now, if you want to put that on my record, then so be it, but unless Admiral Mackenzie wants to come down here and reassign me himself, I bid you good day,"

Jenny stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth open. She suddenly clenched her teeth, before thumping her chest.

"HAIL VALUA!" she cried, before turning on her heel and leaving the office, slamming the door behind her.

Carlos paused for a second, making sure she was gone, before he delved into a side draw of his desk.

He pulled out a picture, taken roughly thirteen years ago.

It had been taken on one of those rare occasions, when he had been forced to go with his father on board ship. He had only been three at the time, but from what his father had told him, the eldest daughter of the Admiral had found him wondering around the ship after accidentally breaking out of his quarters.

Practically falling for him on first sight, the girl had taken her back to the Admiral's quarters and proceeded to play with him until The Admiral had found him and sent him straight back to his father with a strong reprimand.

The picture was of him and her on the floor of her room, playing with some old blocks that the girl had found at the bottom of her trunk.

He studied the girls face long and hard, comparing it to the imaginary photo of the Captain a moment ago.

It was then that he realised where he had seen her before, a person he had not expected to see, a person who he had thought dead.

"Mendosa," he whispered quietly.

* * *

Quarter of an hour later Carlos's door opened and closed curtly for the second time that day. The young commander didn't have to look up to know who it was. 

"Good evening Admiral," he said casually as he continued to write, "You'll forgive me if I don't salute but I'm in the middle of a very important report to Armada Command."

Mackenzie's eyes narrowed to slits, "I take it you know why I'm here Commander Meridian?"

"If what Captain Desoto told me was true you want to transfer me out of here."

"That is correct. As an Admiral of the fleet on behalf of Admiral Aubrey, you are to be reassigned to the H.M.S. Lynx currently patrolling Mid-Ocean as her new First Officer."

"Is there any particular reason?"

Mackenzie eyed Carlos dangerously, "You are a fine officer in the Navy. You managed to fight off the Nasreans at the Battle of Esperanza with no back up whatsoever. Armada Command feels you would be better suited on a ship of the line, not sitting on your armoured ass writing out reports."

"Ah-huh," Carlos dipped his pen in the ink well as he continued to write, "and what's the real reason?"

Mackenzie frowned, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I know the Armada is aware that I had a Nasrean Frigate in Dry dock last week, and the Blue Rogue vessel Claudia in here the week before that,"

He finally looked up at the Admiral.

"Don't get me wrong sir," he said calmly, "I'm not siding with Nasr or the Blue Rogues, I just don't like where this war is heading. The Claudia was forced to come here because she had been caught in the cross fire during the Battle for Maramba. The Frigate was blown down here by the Dark Rift when we tried to take it again. I helped those ships and I got them on there way. The Captain of the Frigate now says he owes me a life debt. Now I don't know about you, but I find that knowing that I saved peoples lives instead of blowing them out of the skies is much more satisfying.

"So give it to me straight or get out of my office Admiral, What's the real reason that Armada Command wants me on the Front Line?"

Daniel tried to hold Carlos's gaze, before narrowing his eyes again.

"If you want me to be frank Commander," he growled coldly, "Then fine, so be it. For some time now Armada Command has noticed that you have been assisting the enemy, and I'm not just talking about last week. For sometime now Valua has been hearing you have been assisting not just the Nasreans, but the Blue Rogues and the Ixa'takans that were sent her to do your bidding,"

"I Don't believe in slavery Admiral," Carlos began, only for Mackenzie to cut him off.

"Further more, we've heard the Officers and civilians that do come back from here give it nick names such as the Meridian Empire or the Esperanza Alliance. It suggests to us that you might be thinking of breaking away in the unlikely event that Valua falls. You are being assigned under a capable and loyal officer you we can keep an eye on you,"

"BULLSHIT!"

Daniel blinked in surprise as Carlos thumped his hand down his desk, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, I said that's bullshit!" Carlos snarled, "Now I may aid the Nasrean government and the Blue Rouges form time to time, and I even freed the Ixa'takans, but I would NEVER abandon the Empire, no matter how ridiculous this war with Nasr is. Now I won't lie to you Admiral, I _Loathe_ Valua with a passion. I lived the best years of my life on the streets because of this accursed war, hell, the house I lived in before that was a joke compared to what Upper city citizens have. Fancy multi story residences, delicious food every day. I spent five _years_ of my life scavenging through dustbins, five years trying to work for a warm bed and a good meal when I could. I know you and your family used to live Lower City, I've read you record. I know you were pulled up to the ranks of the Upper City after the first Battle of the Grand Line. I know what your father did so you could live in Upper City, and that just makes me hate Valua even more.

I won't deny that many a day goes by when I think about breaking away, but one thing keeps me from doing that Admiral, and it's not that the Armada would come down on me like a ton of bricks.

I have a sense of loyalty Admiral, but not to the Empire, to my friends. If I broke away from Valua, I would let down Admiral Gregorio, who put his trust in me to do this assignment. I would let down Belleza Rodriguez, who raised me for five years like I was her own flesh and blood. I would let down the officers and crew who serve under me, and I'm not willing let those people down Admiral.

Now you and I both know that Mid-Ocean is a death trap for Valuan ships. The Nasr Kingdom has taken most of our colonies there. The Valuan Armada just wants to get rid of me in case I do try break away. But here is my answer to them. I am staying here, and if you want me to move, then you'll have to burn this colony down to the ground."

Mackenzie's eye were now so narrow they were slits.

"Commander Meridian," he snarled, "The only thing standing between you and the brig is the fact that Admiral Gregorio is one of your closest friends. The Lynx will be here in three days, You will designate a new Chief of Operations for Cape Victory in that time or I will come back and I will pick a new one myself. Am I clear?"

"As mud, _sir_,"

Mackenzie glowered at the commander as he went back to his work, before turning around and heading for the door.

"Oh Admiral?" Carlos called as the man lay a hand on the door handle, "Are you aware that your Vice Captain is Piastol Mendosa?"

Daniel froze, before slowly turning around slowly, "what do you mean?"

"At first I thought it was strange," Carlos said calmly as he dipped his pen in the in the well and continued to write, "I knew her face from somewhere before but I just couldn't place it. Then it hit me. I remember a long time ago when I was very young I was forced to go with my father to Ixa'taka, seeing my mother was working overtime and the Rodriguez's already had Belleza to worry about. I was a bit of an adventurer at the time, and somehow managed to break out of my father's quarters. Piastol found me wondering the corridors and took to me at once."

Without looking up he took the picture from his drawer and slid it towards the visitor.

"I'm not sure how but this picture was taken with a fairly new invention called a camera. Anyone you know?"

Daniel slowly walked back to the desk and picked up the photo. His eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing again.

"You lie," he whispered, "This is a forgery,"

"As our conversation has shown, I don't lie," Carlos said calmly, "And as for forgery, I assure you no one in Esperanza has the skills to do something as fine as this."

Daniel lay the photo down carefully on the desk before walking towards the door again.

"If it is Piastol I suggest you look in the locket she always has around her neck," Carlos called to his retreating back, "The same picture is in there."

Mackenzie turned around at the door, thumping his chest so hard Carlos swore he heard his ribs crack.

"HAIL VALUA!" he cried.

"Valua rust in peace," Carlos called to his report, "Which if my weekly report is accurate it will soon,"

Mackenzie glared at him for a moment longer, before turning and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Again I'm sorry i won't be able to update for a while, but fear not! I will return after the hols

Have a good summer!

Dearing


	17. The Revelation

**Hey there guys and girls!**

Yep, I'm back from me hols, and while i was awayI finished writing Tales of the Valuan-Nasr War, so now all the stories are lined, up, ready for disribution on a weekly basis!  
I also did some work on LoAS. I'm quite far, but not as far as I'd like, but I'm still pretty far!  
Anyway, I bring you a new story, but it comes with a warning.  
This is where my T rating comes into high effect. This gets slightly suggestive towards the end, but nothing that would give it a M rating.

Just thought I'd warn you,

Any way enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**THE REVELATION  
(Or Daniel gets throughly hacked off)**

The Bridge of the Andromeda was greeted with a thoroughly hacked off Admiral Daniel M. Mackenzie when he got back from his meeting with Commander Meridian. The moment he stepped foot on the command deck Jenny asked the most stupid question of her career.

"How did it go?"

"TERRIBLE! JUST TERRIBLE! THAT MAN IS A TRAITOR TO THE EMPIRE AND HE KNOWS IT! HE JUST HIDES BEHIND HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH ADMIRAL GREGORIO! WHAT THE OLD MAN SAW IN HIM I'LL NEVER KNOW! HE PRACTICALLY ADMITTED HE'D BEEN CONSPIRING WITH THE BLUE ROUGE SCUM _AND_ THE NASREAN GOVERNMENT! HE SAID IT HIMSELF HE'S HAD NASREAN AND BLUE ROGUE VESSELS IN HIS DRY DOCK, AND THEN HE ADMITTED THAT HE HATES VALUA AND THIS WAR! HONESTLY IF I WAS GALCIAN I'D HAVE TOSSED HIM OFF CAPE VICTORY FOR TALKING TO A SUPERIOR OFFICER LIKE THAT…"

And so it went on, for roughly fifteen minutes. Jenny began to feel tired as she listened to the Admiral rant and rave until he said something that made her metaphorically sit up.

"AND THEN HE HAD THE _NERVE_ TO SAY THAT _YOU_ WERE PIASTOL MENDOSA! I MEAN COME ON…"  
Jenny froze, her eyes wide.

"He said what?" she squeaked.

Mackenzie suddenly stopped ranting about how Carlos had given away tactical secrets to the captain of the Nasrean Frigate. He eyed his Vice-Captain with suspicion, "He said that you were the daughter of Admiral Mendosa."

Jenny suddenly looked down at the floor, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Captain? Is there a reason you're blushing?" he asked as he stepped down from his captain's chair.

Jenny looked up in shock, "Well, I mean I'm flattered that that Commander Meridian thinks I look like Miss Mendosa," she said a little too quickly, "I mean from her record photo she looks very beautiful and so young and…"

She drifted off as the Admiral approached her, his eyes unemotional as he gazed into hers.

"Captain," he said slowly, "Would you, by any chance, have a locket around your neck?"

"A…a locket?" the sweat was starting to form on her pretty face, "I um…no,"

"I'll ask again. Captain, do you have a locket around your neck?"

"N…no sir,"

Daniel stared her down, ignoring the stares he was getting from the rest of the crew, before giving an order that he never imagined he would ever give.

"Take off your clothes."  
Jenny's eyes bulged.

"WHAT!"

Daniel rolled his eyes to the heavens, "I'm growing tired of playing twenty questions with you Captain. If you want I'll rephrase that, take off you're armour."

"Sir I…"

"CAPTAIN DESOTO TAKE OFF YOUR CHEST PLATE OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

Daniel roared this with such ferocity that Jenny's hands immediately went for the latches on the side of her armour quicker then lightning, the heavy object falling to the floor with a clunk.

Jenny felt exposed with out her armour. She kept her head down, blushing immensely as she tried to ignore the drooling stares from the other officers on the Bridge.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Daniel bellowed at the crew, causing them to twist back to their consoles in a hurry, before he turned back to the currant issues at hand.

"Desoto, stand up straight," he said calmly.

Jenny looked up into the Admiral's eyes, tears streaming down her face, "Please Daniel," she whispered, "Don't humiliate me anymore. Please?"

Mackenzie looked unemotionally down at her, before leaning down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"Show me the locket, and we'll take this to my Quarters," he said quietly, before adding, "If you don't, then I will force you to stand to attention, and I will search you for it. And one other thing, when we are on the Bridge you call me Admiral or Sir. Clear?"

He felt her nod as he stood back. Without a word, she delved into her turtle neck and slowly retrieved a gold heart shaped locket. She gazed at it for a moment, before undoing it at the back and dropping it into the Admiral's outstretched hand.

Daniel held the golden locket in his hand. He was hesitant to open it, because if what he thought was in there was in there, then that had meant Carlos was right, and if Carlos was right about this, then whose to say he was right about other things? He could be right that the Empire was evil and heartless, he could be right in his decision to help anybody who came his way. The Blue Rogues might actually have a point about attacking Valuan ships and giving the earning to the helpless.

In the amount of time it took for Jenny to drop the golden object into his hand, Daniel's entire perspective on life had been shattered beyond repair.

With a shaking hand, he gently reached for the locket, and carefully opened it.

Carlos had been wrong about one thing, there were two pictures inside.

On the left was a smaller version of the one he had seen on Carlos's desk. On the right, was the picture he kept on his desk, of him and Piastol, in her quarters, kissing.

He looked down at Jenny, no Piastol, and saw the face he had fell in love with so long ago staring back at him, so sad and helpless, yet at the same time looking as though a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"C…Captain Desoto," he said shakily, "Will…will you gather up your things…and report to…My Quarters…in five minutes?"

Piastol closed her eyes and wiped them of the tears, a half smile gracing her face, "Aye sir," she said calmly, before taking the locket out his now shaking hand, picking up her armour, and walking off the Bridge.

Daniel slumped into his chair, his eyes wide and disbelieving. After eleven years of sorrow and hatred for the Nasreans, after wallowing for so long in the misery of loosing her at the First Battle of the Grand Line, Daniel Mackenzie finally felt, for the first time in eleven years…happy.

* * *

Daniel walked into his quarter five minutes later, half knowing that he was going to give Piastol an earful about lying to him and half knowing that she probably had a very good reason. When he entered he found her sitting patiently at his desk, her armour laid neatly at the end of his bed.

His first question was the most simple and at the same time the most difficult.

"Why?"

Piastol slowly rose from her chair, gazing sadly at the floor.

"Why? Why can be a lot of questions Daniel. Why did I deceive you? Why did I enter the navy under a false name? Why didn't I contact you…?"

"Why did you break my heart?" Daniel said in barely a whisper.

"I didn't mean too," she suddenly snapped, "When the Aquila went down, I shipwrecked on a nearby landmass. I was weak and helpless, and it wasn't until a Mid-Ocean trader was passing by and saw me was I rescued three weeks later.

I knew I couldn't go back to Upper City, or Valua. You see I had found out my Father's plan from one of the officers as he was escaping the sinking ship. For a time I simply bartered passage from ship to ship, mostly working as a sailor or cabin girl, under the maiden name of my grandmother, Jennifer Desoto. I also dyed my hair brown in case I ran into the Imperial Navy. When I turned sixteen I managed to get passage on a Blue Rogue ship named the Primrose, under Captain Clara Mackenzie, I relation of yours I believe?"

Daniel nodded absently, "My fourth cousin twice removed from my fathers side."

Piastol nodded before continuing, "While I worked on board that ship, I began to develop a great respect for the Blue Rogues. They're a slightly miss-fit bunch, but they have warm hearts. The Empire doesn't do it justice."

She smiled at the still stunned Admiral, "Never a day went by did I scan through the reports of the War, looking for your name. I know standard Valuan war policy. All men and women between the age of ten and twenty in Upper City must be enlisted into the Valuan Navel Academy. I watched as you rose through the ranks, until I decided that I had to see you again. I joined the Academy, using the knowledge my father taught me to rise quickly through the ranks, until I got where I am today."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Daniel walked up to her and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes, "You could have told me. I thought we had something special. Why didn't you just come to me?"

Piastol looked sadly into the eyes of the Admiral, "Because…of what I turned you into."

"What?"

"I read your record. You had become ruthless in battle. You were considered one of the most brutal officers in the navy until "Captain Jenny Desoto" came along. On my first day here, Commander Davidson said I was the first person to make you smile since the day you joined the Academy, and I realised that I was the cause of it. I was the cause of your years of suffering. There was also the small case of the fact that I support the Blue Rogues and what they do. From what the papers say about you, you love the Empire, you would die for the Empire…"

"But I love you," Daniel's eyes were becoming desperate, "I would have given my life to save yours."

Piastol slowly detached herself from his grip, before looking sadly out of the porthole into the orangey sky.

"Please Piastol, come back to me," Daniel was pleading, "Please?"

Piastol turned around slowly, a caring smile on her face.

"How could I stay away from you?" she murmured as she came closer, "You stole something very dear to me Admiral, my heart."

Daniel smiled back, not a force done or a small one, but a large one, one full of love and joy.

"Piastol I…" Daniel began only to be silenced by a finger.

"No more apologies," she whispered in his ear, "No more "I'm sorry," no more "I forgive you", let's just go to bed."

Daniel frowned, "But I'm not tired,"

Piastol smirked seductively, "Whoever said we were going to sleep in it?"

Daniel's eyes widened in realisation at what she was getting at as she pushed him onto the bed.

No one saw either of them for the rest of the day.

* * *

SO what you think? too much info?

Read and review please!

Dearing


	18. The Return Of Belleza

Hey guys and girls, me again!  
This is one of my fav chapters, because it has the return of one of my fav characters!

I'll give you three guesses as to who it is...

**

* * *

**

**THE RETURN OF BELLEZA**

Three days went by quicker then lightning.

Despite what Carlos had said, he had indeed in the end appointed a new Chief of Operations for Cape Victory. Mr. Mowett was a bit naïve at times, however Carlos had faith that Steven and Mr. Blakeney would get him on the right track.

A knock on the door, followed by the creak of hinges alerted the dozing Carlos to a visitor.

"Who is it?"

"Um…Uncle Carlos?"

The commander looked round, only to see Maria peep around the door.

"Hey Maria," he smiled as he beckoned the small girl in, "What can I do for you?"

Maria smiled as she came in, leaning on the desk when she got there.

"Will wanted me to let you know the Lynx has just made port and the Captain is coming to your office."

Carlos frowned, before picking up a report that he had been reading before he dozed off.

"I see," he muttered.

"It's a lady," Maria suddenly became starry eyed, "She's very beautiful."

"A lady captain, who would have thought it?" Carlos mused as he furiously read the report, "Don't see many of those these days."

Maria frowned at her "Uncle's" lack of enthusiasm. She stared at the teen as he continued to read, before coming round the desk and slowly peeling down the top of the report, staring directly at him.

Carlos continued to read for a moment, before looking up at the blond hair girl.

"Papa says you don't want to leave, is that true?"

Carlos gave a small half smile, "Yes it's true, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Why?"

"Because if I refused to go, then I'd loose my job, and I'd let down so many people."

"Why?"

Carlos chuckled, "It's a little complicated, I'll tell you about it some other time,"

At that moment another knock on the door alerted the two to another visitor.

Carlos grimaced for a moment, before sighing. He couldn't put this off. "Come."

The door opened a second time, revealing someone he never expected in his life to see wear a Captain's uniform.

Before him stood Belleza Rodriguez, decked out in the trim and less bulky armour of a Valuan Captain, obviously made for a woman, her long brown hair falling neatly around her shoulders.

She smiled at the state of shock she had left her best friend and raised an eyebrow at Maria.

"Am I intruding on something?" she asked.

"I um…no of course not," Carlos stuttered, before turning to the small blond girl beside him, "Maria could you go home now, I'll see you later okay?"

Maria smiled, before planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Okay," she said chirpily, before skipping out of the room, pausing only to curtsy to Belleza.

Belleza gazed after her as she closed the door.

"Nice kid," she said quietly as Carlos rose from his chair, before adding with a smirk, "You never told me you had a daughter. Whose the lucky girl?"

Carlos merely raised an eyebrow as he came round his desk.

"Do the math Belleza, she wasn't even able to talk when I was five. She's Admiral Mendosa's child, Dr. Maturin looks after her."

Belleza continued to smirk as she crossed the room, "I was just pulling your leg Commander. It's obvious that in three years you still haven't got a sense of humour."

Carlos smiled as he and she stood almost toe to toe. It was at that moment he realised exactly how much he had grown. When they had parted ways at the Academy, he was almost a head and a half shorter then she was. Now, they were almost eye to eye.

"I haven't got much of a sense in hairstyles either," he commented.

Belleza gently ruffled his long hair, "Well, We'll see if we can't bring it to order."

Carlos continued to smile. A part of him was just begging to hug her, like they had done all those years ago, but another was telling him this was his future superior officer, you couldn't just hug her just like that.

"It's…good to see you," he said quietly.

Belleza looked at him as though he was stupid, "Come here you," she said with a smirk, before pulling him into her embrace.

Carlos gave a squeak of alarm as she did so, not entirely sure what was happening, before gently hugging her back.

"It's good to see you too," he heard her mumble into his hair.

Carlos smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder, not wanting to pull away, but eventually, they pulled apart.

Belleza sighed as Carlos returned to his desk.

"I take it you've done all the things Admiral Mackenzie ordered you to do?" she asked.

Carlos nodded silently as he went to pick up the report he had been reading, before thinking better of it, deciding instead to turn and look out of the view through his window.

"I'm going to miss it here," he sighed, "I had a good thing going. Maybe I should have rejected all those enemy ships from my Dry Dock."

He felt Belleza come up behind him and gently circle her arms around his neck.

"If it makes you feel any better, I heard you were going to be assigned to Admiral Alfonso's flagship so he could spite you. Admiral Gregorio and me managed to pull a few strings though. We couldn't get you to stay put, so we figured that putting you with me would be the next best thing."

Carlos smiled to himself and gently took her hand.

"I just can't shake off the feeling that…that Esperanza's going to go to the dogs when I leave," he sighed.

Belleza frowned, "You don't thinkthe person you assignedwill do a good job?"

"Oh it's not that," he sighed, "I just think…after the war, Esperanza won't have much use anymore. I fear Valua will abandon it. And that would be a shame. I've worked for six years trying to make this place a peaceful, equal, nice enviroment to live and work, and I can't help but feel that when the war is over, win or lose, Esperanza will not be as I left it."

Belleza sighed, before standing up straight.

"if it makes you feel better, once the war is over, I'll see to it you get a promotion to Captain at least, and have you posted at Esperanza okay?"

Carlos turned around and stood, smiling as he did so.

"I'll hold you to that," he said quietly.

Belleza returned the smile, before glancing up at Carlos's hair.

"Well, before we depart I want something done about that hair," she smirked, "I think I know a hairstyle that suits you perfectly."

(7)

The next day the Renown class Cruiser H.M.S. Lynx stood by preparing to depart for the colony of Mendosa Island, one of the last outposts named after the former Admiral of the First Fleet.

Carlos, now back to his neatly clipped black hair, said his goodbyes to each of his officers, with Blakeney, Maria and Stephen the best till last, before addressing the entire colony.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "Boy's and girls. Officers of the Valuan Empire. In the three years since I arrived in this city, I have come to know each and every one of you personally. Whether it was just in passing, or whether we worked together on a daily basis, I find myself looking at you like family, which makes leaving all the more harder. I leave you all in the capable hands of Mr. Mowett, and his second in command, Mr. Blakeney. I hope you treat them exactly the same as you did me. I hope that if I ever return here, I find you all in one piece."

A few chuckles murmured around the congregation.

"And now I must say goodbye, but not farewell. I know I shall see most of you again, I can feel it, but until then…" he smiled before doing the Valuan salute, "HAIL VALUA!"

"VALUA RULE THE SKIES!" the crowd roared in return.

"Three cheers for Commander Meridian!" someone cried.

"Hip hip!"

"huzzah!"

"Hip hip!"

"HUZZAH!"

"Hip hip!"

"HAZZAH!"

The assembly continued to cheer as Carlos boarded the ship, the Lynx slowly taking off into the orange sky.

Carlos leaned on the railing as he watched Esperanza sink down below him.

He watched with a smile as Will Blakeney put an arm around Maria, he had a feeling there would be something between those two the next time they met.

He gazed out over the orange sky, not knowing what we would do, now that he could very well be going up against the people he had helped over the years.

Little did he know, he was going to go up against a certain faction of the Blue Rogues sooner than he thought.

* * *

What do ya think?  
Anyway, Next week, prepare to see a couple of _very_ familiar faces!

Keep reading and reviewing!

Dearing


	19. A Meeting With Air Pirates

Hey there all you happy people in Fanfiction land!

I'm not in the best of moods today. While trying to update my website I found I'd run out of space. 50megs doesn't go as far as I'd like.  
Anyway right now I'm thinking of compling it all into a yahoo group until i can find a free site which will give me more space.

On another note, I recently finished a couple of movie clips based around LoAS and TVNW. So far I've got two trailers for LoAS, and a teaser Trailer and a sort of intro sequence for TVNW. If anyoen wants a look I'd be happy to email them to you, and If you guys think they're good, I'll see if i can upload them onto my site (When i find a working one)

Until then, I give you another personal fav chapter, be prepared to see a few familiar faces!

**

* * *

**

A MEETING WITH AIR PIRATES

It had seemed like any other day when Carlos woke that morning, a month after he had been transferred from Esperanza and became the First Officer of Belleza's ship. The sky was a deep blue, the clouds were white and fluffy, and a cannon ball had just tried to smash his cabin's bulkhead to pieces.

"ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS!" Belleza's Voice echoed over the intercom as Carlos sat up in shock, "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY NASREAN SCOUTS, I REPEAT, ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS!"

Carlos shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the shroud of sleep as he pulled on his uniform and armour, before yanking his iron boots on as he stumbled out of his door and down the corridor to the bridge.

* * *

The Ship was in turmoil as Carlos ran through the corridors of the Lynx. Officers and crew ran by him as they tried to scramble to their posts Enemy shells shuddered the ship, causing the young First Officer to stumble, but eventually he reached his destination. 

Belleza smirked as he entered and took his place.

"It took you long enough Carlos," she said over the din of rocketing shells.

Carlos scowled, "Well excuse me for not coming in my underwear in the middle of a crisis," He replied sarcastically, "but I think that getting here, is better then not getting here at all, wouldn't you say Ma'am?"

Belleza's smirk increased, "Hmm, seeing you in your underwear? I think I wouldn't have minded that," She smiled slightly as Carlos blushed heavily, "But now let's get serious, Get me a report, I want to know what we're up against and what damage we've sustained."

"Aye Captain," Carlos nodded as he placed a small receiver in his ear, "Reports coming in. Lookout reports we've got three Nasrean Torpedo Boats. They've taken out the starboard sub-cannons…Main Cannon two is barely functioning…Torpedo tubes one and two are dead…one puncture to the hull, Deck Five, Section Three, three wounded one critical."

Belleza slammed her fist down on the armrest of her chair, "Dammit! Torpedo Boats! The pain in the ass for all Valuan battleships. Can we hit them with our torpedoes?"

Carlos shook his head, "Negative, the boats were designed exactly for this kind of mission. Their fast, manoeuvrable, and are deadly in packs, but…" he paused for a moment as if in thought.

Belleza looked up at him expectantly, "Commander?"

He looked down at her with a sort of half smile, "Captain? Do we have one of those prototype rocket launchers on board?"

Belleza blinked, "There's one in the weapon's locker over there why?"

Carlos smiled as he opened the locker, revealing the long cylindrical object and four rockets.

"Because I think I have a plan."

* * *

"I don't get it," Belleza sighed as they climbed the ladder up to the lookout post, "How are these things going to help us?" 

Carlos smiled, making another check to make sure the Rocket launcher was secure on his back.

"It's quite simple really," he said dryly, "This Rocket Launcher fires two rockets at a time filled with a payload of yellow and red moonstone dust. Very unstable stuff, highly explosive. It uses a single red moonstone to power the projectile, as well as aiding in locking on to a target," as they reached the Lookout post, Carlos gave the crewman on watch a casual salute before going to the side of the railing and getting down in a kneeling position, "In this case, our three little friends."

Belleza smirked as she handed him the rockets, loading the four into the launcher.

"We only have enough to take out two, mind," Carlos checked the launcher before heaving it onto his right shoulder between his head and the large plate, "But because Torpedo Boats are pretty weak on their own they should either surrender or retreat."

He gazed through the targeting scope on the side of the launcher, trying to find a target.

Suddenly he found it, as a torpedo boat soared past the ship, the launcher gave of a high pitched beep to signify it had a lock.

Carlos grimaced as he squeezed the trigger.

"May the Moons have mercy on your souls," he whispered.

In a blast of smoke and noise, two of the rockets soared out of the launcher, before streaming towards their target. The Nasrean vessel exploded in a storm of reds and oranges, plummeting down into the vortex of Mid-Ocean below.

Carlos smiled grimly, "That's one down two to go."

"Good shot sir!" the Lookout crewmember cried.

Carlos smiled slightly as he stood up, turning around to face get up position on the other side, "Oh stop trying to suck up to me Mr. Hawkins, cos it won't…BY THE MOONS GET DOWN!"

Belleza pulled down the stunned Crewmember as Carlos shot at a Torpedo boat as it swooped in point blank.

Unfortunately the resulting explosion threw Carlos off balance.

"CARLOS!" Belleza screamed the boat corkscrewed up into the air and exploded.

But it was too late, the explosion of the boat, combined with the backlash of the launcher had sent Carlos over the edge of the Lynx, sending him plummeting down into the skies below.

With a sickening crunch Carlos landed on a small hunk of rock, blood streaming from his mouth.

As he raised his head slightly, he saw the ever swirling Vortex below him, and a great feeling of pain throughout his body.

As he rolled onto his back he thought he saw the faint white of a sailing ship above him, before unconsciousness finally came to him.

* * *

"Do you think He'll wake up?" 

"I Dunno, Erinn said that she'd done everything she could for him. He's definitely breathing, he just needs to wake up."

Carlos groaned, he had a headache the size of the Nasrean Desert and the two people talking above him weren't exactly helping.

A female voice, the first one who has spoken, gasped, "Hey, look!"  
Carlos slowly opened his eyes slowly, wincing slightly from the light. When his vision finally adapted, he almost passed out again.

Staring at him, almost nose to nose were two kids, both roughly around thirteen years old, a boy and a girl.

The boy seemed to be just on the brink of puberty, his long brown bangs getting in the way of matching eyes, his right of which had was covered by Skyseer goggles, while under his left was a small half-circle of a scar.

The girl on the other hand had flame red hair that hung around her shoulders, and had the circumstances been different, he would have sworn she was from Upper City, for she had very fine and delicate features.

An uncomfortable silence echoed over the room, the only sound coming from the hum of an engine below.

"Um…if you don't mind, could you give me some space?" Carlos asked as politely as he could, "You're kind of cramping me."  
The boy and girl blinked at each other, before standing up straight and allow Carlos to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" The boy asked, "Are you doing okay? Do you need some water or something?"  
Carlos smirked, "In this order, Like an Arcwhale just sat on me, I'll be okay and no."

The girl giggled uncontrollably, "Well what do you know? A Valuan with a sense of humour!"

Carlos smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. This girl had a bit more pep then he liked.

"If I may ask," he said after a moment's silence, "Where exactly am I?"

"You're aboard our pirate ship, the Albatross," the boy replied, smiling as the colour drained from Carlos's face, "Don't worry, your not our prisoner, Blue Rogues don't take hostages, but we have taken your weapons and your armour's over there."

Carlos looked down in surprise to find that he indeed was only wearing his uniform, his armour lying on a nearby chair.

"My name's Vyse," the boy said, extending his hand to him, "What's yours?"  
Carlos stared at the hand, still slightly apprehensive, seeing he was around pirates, but he took it all the same, "My name…my name is Carlos,"  
"Carlos, huh?" the redhead smiled as she leaned closer to him, "That's a nice name. It's so...so manly,"  
The Commander blinked, going a slight pink in the cheeks "Um…You think so?"  
The girl sighed and rolled her eyes at Vyse, "Geez...you try to compliment someone...and nothing. No reaction whatsoever."  
Vyse smirked and shook his head, "Aika, that wasn't much of a compliment! You have a lot to learn about men!"

Carlos smirked as Aika scowled at her friend.

"Well excuse me for trying to make conversation," She growled, "I mean how many times do we actually pick up a guy instead of treasure?"

Carlos sighed as the two teens started to bicker, he never remembered arguing with Belleza when he was that age, but come to think of it, he hadn't actually seen Belleza at that age, for the simple reason he had been commanding the Defence fleet of Esperanza.

"VYSE! AIKA!" A voice suddenly boomed into the room, causing everyone to jump, "When you're done with our guest get up to the bridge NOW!"

Aika gasped and held a hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh! I forgot about our bridge training! Vyse we gotta get up there quick!"

Vyse nodded before rushing over to the door.

"Oh, if you want to walk around for a while, feel free to go up on deck." He said quickly over his shoulder, before rushing out of the door, Aika in hot pursuit.

Carlos blinked as they departed, before sighing and putting a hand through his hair again.

This was going to be one of those days.

* * *

A few minutes later Carlos stood out on deck, decked out in his armour once more. Not surprisingly he was getting suspicious looks from the crew as they went about their duties. He knew of the relationship between the Valuan Empire and Air Pirates. In the Empire's view, the only good air pirate, be him Blue Rogue or Black Pirate, was a dead air pirate. He sighed to himself. He wished that everyone could just get along. 

He lent on the edge of the railing, his eyes wondering over the sky. As he gazed, his thoughts turned to Belleza. She must be worried sick. He knew how much he meant to her, and vice versa. He knew that if he thought she was dead he would feel like he would never be happy again.

"Hey Carlos,"  
The young officer looked behind him, startled, only to see Aika standing there, looking slightly shy.

He turned around and put a fist to his heart, bowing to her, "Greetings Miss Aika."  
The red-head tilted her head on one side and smirked, "I take it you're feeling better?"

Carlos smiled as he stood up, "Yes, much better thank you."

"Cool,"

An uneasy silence spread between the Air Pirate and the Valuan Officer, until a familiar singsong voice floated over to them.

"Carlos and Aika Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N…!"

Aika scowled before rushing over to the entrance to the ship.

"VYSE DYNE SHUT UP!" she screamed as she tackled him through the door, sending him sprawling.

Carlos smiled to himself as he looked out to an island they seemed to becoming close too.

Suddenly part of the Island seemed to come loose and begin to slowly drop down.

"By the Moons," Carlos whispered as the Albatross entered the cavern, "A peaceful village on top, and a pirate headquarters below."

"You there! Valuan!"

Carlos looked behind him, only to come face to face with a man with lightly greying hair and scared features.

"I have a name you know," Carlos said unemotionally.

The man grunted, "Until The Captain says otherwise, your Valuan and all Valuan's are the same: Crooked and corrupt."

"Then you have a very narrow perspective of the Empire."

The man's eyes narrowed, but he remained calm, "My name is Briggs. I have orders to bring you to the Captain's office. Now."

"And if I were…to decline?"

Briggs shrugged, "I'd like to see you stop me."

Carlos raised an eyebrow before concentrating on the ground and Briggs's feet.

Briggs didn't know what hit him. One moment he was standing, the next he had fallen on his butt, the deck below him turning to ice.

Carlos smirked at the Vice Captain.

"Don't Threaten me Briggs," he said calmly as he offered his hand to the Rogue, "Because the next time you do, I'll make sure you can't have children."

Briggs scowled, slapping the armoured hand away, before trying to stand again, only to fall on the icy deck.

Carlos smirked again and headed for the exit.

"Stop right there Valuan!" Briggs bellowed as he his crewmates rushed to help him up, "You don't even know where you're going!"

Carlos smiled over his shoulder, before indicating to the top most building in the dock, "I have a pretty good idea,"

"I've been ordered to escort you though!" Briggs fell down yet again, making a even bigger fool out of himself then he was already.

"It's alright," Carlos replied dryly as he turned back to the Vice Captain, "I think I can find two people who would be more then willing to escort me."

As if on cue, Vyse and Aika suddenly rolled by the Commander, still brawling over Vyse's joke.

With a small sigh, Carlos slowly summoned up a ball of blue magic, before levitating it over the feuding pair, and promptly dropping it on them.

In mere seconds the two young teens were drenched from head to toe in ice cold water, breaking them apart in surprise.

"Wow," a crewmember mused as he tried to help Briggs up yet again, "Maybe he should give that spell to the Captain,"

Carlos smiled as he leaned casually over the two, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What did you do that for?" Vyse spluttered.

Carlos raised an eyebrow with a shrug, "I needed your attention. I have a job for you."

"Well you could have just shouted at us like the Cap'n does," Aika moaned as she wrung out her hair.

Carlos smirked again, "Now where's the fun in that?"

The two teens scowled, before sighing dejectedly as the Valuan officer heaved them to their feet.

"Come on," he said with a smile, "I need you to escort me to the Captain's office. I need to have a few words with him."

* * *

The atmosphere in Captain Lance Dyne's Office was so thick not even the Serpent Strike could cut it. 

Carlos stood in front of the large desk, Aika and Vyse standing on either side of him.

No one had said a word since Vyse had noted his father of their presence, as Captain Dyne simply sat behind his desk, his eyes going between the Valuan Commander and the Serpent Strike and pistols in front of him.

"I've heard of you," he said at last, "Carlos Nathaniel Meridian, Former Chief of Operations on Cape Victory. You helped Captain Gilder Cadoza a month or two back if what they say on the great vine is accurate."

"I believe I had the pleasure," Carlos said mildly.

Dyne raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"You are unique Commander. In the almost four years you commanded the forces at Cape Victory, you assisted anyone that came your way, save for Black Pirates. Blue Rogues have come to respect your name, for you have helped us when we get caught up in this war of yours."

Carlos gave a half smile, "Thank you sir."

"I'm not done. However, you are an Officer of Valua, and everybody knows that the Valuans hate us as much as they hate the Nasreans. Many of my men think that rescuing you from the Vortex was a bad idea. By bringing you here, we have revealed the location of our secret base to a Valuan, who could in turn reveal it's location to his superiors and…"

"Captain Dyne," Carlos sighed, "With all due respect, are you going somewhere with this?"

Dyne looked at Carlos with regret.

"We can't let you leave," he said sadly.

"WHAT!"

"You must understand we can't let you go. If we let you return to Valuan Airspace you could return with a battle fleet to capture us."

"Captain Dyne if I had any love for the Empire I would have shot those Blue Rogue ships down. I love the Empire as fare as I can throw the continent, you must understand…"

"I'm sorry Commander," Dyne grimaced, "but it either that or we throw you off the island."

"I thought Blue Rogues didn't take prisoners," Carlos gaze flickered to Vyse, who flinched under his glare.

Dyne shrugged, "We don't. You are free to have your weapons back, and to walk around the village as you please, we won't stop you. You will simply not be allowed to leave.

Carlos narrowed his eyes to slits. "Sounds a lot like imprisonment to me."

"Call it what you will," Dyne sighed as he pushed the weapons towards Carlos, "But you must see this from our point of view?"

Carlos gazed at the weapons for a moment, before picking them up and strapping them to his belt.

"Unfortunately, I do," he sighed, "We all have secrets that must be kept," His thoughts went briefly to Rin and their encounter on the deck of the Surprise, "But I will require a place to stay, and I don't think many of your villagers would be happy to put me up for the rest of my life."

Dyne was about to say something when Aika butted in.

"You can have my house,"

Carlos blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

Aika looked away, her face going a tad red, "I…my parents died when I was little…They were trying to get crew of a sinking ship during the battle of the Grand Line, but they didn't get off in time," she looked back up at Carlos, trying her hardest not to cry, "I live by myself now, but the island is so tightly knit that it doesn't feel like it. I can ask someone to put me up for a while,"

"But you want me to stay here for the rest of my life," Carlos blurted, "and I'm not exactly thinking of expiring any time soon."

"She could live with us," Vyse said, fixing his father with a "she _will_ say with us or else," stare, "Couldn't she dad?"

Dyne sighed and shrugged with a smile, "It appears I have no choice in the matter. Very well. Aika will stay with us, and you Carlos will became a part of our little family."

"A _reluctant_ part Captain," Carlos said with a smirk, "But I will admit that breaking away from Valua has entered my mind from time to time. This will be a new chance at life,"

"That it will Carlos," Dyne stood up and clapped the former commander round the shoulder, "That it will,"

* * *

So Wahatcha think? Good? Bad? Rocket launcher a bit too much? I needed a way fro Carlos to fall of the ship and this was the only way I could think of.  
You think I've mutated the SoA Universe now, just wait til you see the Delphinus in LoAS 

anyway, Read and review, as always. i might have finished the fic, but i can still add to it and such.

See you next week!


	20. The Noble House of Aika Nautili!

Just a short Chapter today SoA fans.

I'd just like to say quickly to Flamingcomet I sent you one of my movie files, but my email account on the blink so I don't know if you got it or not.

I'm having loads more trouble with my website. I'm thinking of maybe using a Devinantart account for the movie clips, but aside from that I'm stumped.

This is a kind of hint of things to come in LoAS, I'll leave you to guess what.

Anywho, enjoy this chapter, and if I get five more reviews, I might update next wednesday (Seeing this is such a short chapter) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**THE NOBLE HOUSE OF AIKA NAUTILI!**

"Well, here it is," Aika sighed as she unlocked the door, "sorry if it's a bit messy, but you know what guys my age are like right?"

Carlos gave her a half smile, "Not really. I spent most of my childhood on the streets of Lower City. By the time I was your age I was fresh from the Academy and running the show at Esperanza."

"Oh," Aika looked away, "I'm sorry I…I didn't know,"

"Ah, it's alright," Carlos lay a hand on her shoulder, "I put my early life behind me,"

Aika smiled back as he walked into the cabin, surveying the one room house.

It wasn't a lot to look at.

There was a cupboard and side-table in the corner farthest from the door, on the latter of which was a number of homely items such as a small stuffed teddy bear and a picture of Aika and Vyse messing around.

Along the back wall sat a desk with more pictures of people Aika obviously knew, and sitting directly in the middle of the room was a large round table, with several miss match chairs dotted around it.

Built into an obviously purpose built alcove sat a large bed with light red sheets and pillows, along with a mirror on the bed side table.

"It's…clean," Carlos said neutrally.

"Guess it's not what you were expecting huh?" Aika gave him a half smile.

"Oh no it's fine," the former commander said all too quickly, "But I might have to change the sheets,"

Aika's smile widened, "Sorry about that,"

Carlos returned the gesture, before looking around the room again.

An uneasy silence followed. Aika shuffled from foot to foot, while Carlos took a sudden interest in the logs that made up the north cabin wall.

"um…," Aika started to go beet red again, "Do you wanna go up to Lookout Island to see the sunset? Me and Vyse go up there all the time,"

Carlos smiled at the Rogue, "no thanks Aika. If it's alright with you, I just want to find some fresh bed sheets and turn in for the night."

"Oh," Aika's face fell, "Okay then. There are new sheets in the closet, third shelf. I'll come by tomorrow to collect my stuff."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"…Okay."

They stared at each other across the room for a while, each lost in each others stare.

Finally, Carlos coughed uneasily into his hand, "Aika," he gave her a sideways smile as he approached, "thanks for letting me stay here, it means a lot to me,"

Aika looked up at him, her face lighting up at the comment, "Really?"

"Really," Carlos lay a hand on her shoulder, "When I found out I was going to stay here, I thought no one would take me in, that I'd be forced to live in the dirt outside, but you and Vyse made me feel equal, as though the fact I was a Valuan Officer didn't matter, and for that, I thank you,"

and before his mind register what he was doing, Carlos lent down and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

Aika squeaked in surprise at what he did, before going slightly dreamy eyed.

"Any time," she mumbled, before absently walking through the door, letting out a content sigh as it closed.

Carlos gave a small sigh of his own as he lent against the back of the door.

"I bet that's got her imagination going," he chuckled to himself.

As he looked around the room, he stripped himself of his armour and weapons, laying them carefully on the table in a decorative fashion, with the armour in the centre, his sword laying parallel to the door, and his pistols crossed just below that.

He then proceeded to change the bed covers, before sitting lightly on the edge.

He gazed around the wooden house, before giving a slightly dejected sigh.

"Looks like I'm here for the long haul," he murmured to himself. He sighed again, before kicking his feet up and laying on the large bed.

As he gazed up at the roof, he felt himself drifting off, he found himself wondering what Belleza was doing right now, and if she was alright…

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

Alfonso blinked in disgust as Belleza shoved her face into his.

"You heard me. Your First Officer is registered as Missing In Action."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Belleza threw up her hands, "CARLOS IS ONE OF THE BEST OFFICERS IN THE VALUAN NAVY AND WE'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE TO DIE ON SOME ROCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VORTEX?"

"That is precisely what we're going to do," Alfonso sneered, "If you remember correctly Captain, The Admiralty posted him out here in the hopes that he would be blown out of the sky, and praise be to the moons he finally got himself killed…"

"HE'S…NOT…DEAD!"

Alfonso was resisting the urge to cower in front of this enraged woman, "If…if he isn't dead now, he will be soon!" he squeaked, "N…now I suggest you…you get out of my office or I'll…I'll have you forcibly removed!"

Belleza's eyes were now so narrow they were almost closed.

"I'm taking this up with Armada Command," she snarled, before turning on her heel and marching towards the door.

"Don't forget to salute," Alfonso sneered.

Belleza turned around to glare at him so forcefully Alfonso shrunk in his chair when she came back and loomed over him.

"Salute you?" she whispered, "I wouldn't salute you if you were the Lord Admiral himself!"

And with that, she headed out of the office, slamming the door so forcefully it came close to falling off it's hinges.

* * *

Here's a bit of trivia for you. in the LoAS universe, the word Tannir means freedom in Acient Silvite.When you read LoAS, you might realise why Tannir's parents called him that.

Anyway, hope you still like this fic. Reviews seem to be a bit scarce these days. Not that I write fics for praise mind you. It just gives me a confidence boost you know?

See you next week.

Dearing.


	21. Blue Rogue Days

It's almost the end :(

Yes, only three or four more chapters and I'll have finished one of the best stories I've ever written.

But then you've got the joys of Legends of Arcadian Skies to look forward to, premiering sometime towards the end of November

Anywho, on to kinda like part three of this small four partBlue Roguestory arch, and it's snowing! WHO HOO!

**

* * *

**

**BLUE ROUGE DAYS**

A month later, and life on Pirate Isle was pretty much the same, save for one added character, and the fact it was snowing. Well it was the middle of the Winter Luna Cycle after all.

Carlos had grown accustomed to his new life. He lived peacefully in the village. He had shed his armour, which now stood with his weapons on a purpose built stand in his home. Now he usually wore something along the lines of his black uniform top, as well as light blue trousers and a pair of knee high brown leather boots Vyse's mother had made specially for him.

He also usually wore a dark blue waistcoat of sorts he borrowed from Captain Dyne, as well as a small red scarf around his neck that Vyse had given him as a welcoming present.

With nothing better to do on the tiny island, Carlos could usually be found on the Albatross, trying to enhance her one way or another, or sometimes in the vegetable garden making sure it was ready for next seasons planting. Most of the evenings however, you would find the Valuan turned Blue Rogue up on Lookout Island, reading up on the news of the war While Vyse and Aika sat together watching the sunset.

To his surprise, the War with Nasr seemed to be tipping in Valua's favour once again. They had retaken most of their Mid-Ocean colonies, including Sailor's Isle, (Which, to Carlos's disgust, was now controlled by Alfonso and the First Fleet) and were slowly pushing the Nasreans back towards the South Dannel Strait.

Apparently though, Nasr forces in North Ocean seemed to be building up, if the reports stolen from Valua were anything to say about it.

But Valua's concerns didn't trouble Carlos as much as they used too. For him, the world was as large as the island. The Blue Rogues had grown accustomed to him. Often would they casually chat to him over the garden's fence, or compare battle stories in the Tavern. If you stepped on to the island today, and only knew Carlos from reputation only, you wouldn't be able to pick him out of the crowd.

For him, the war was far away, and not his problem, not that he could do a lot even if it _was_ his problem.

Today he stood on his front porch, decked out in a long sleeved green wax jacket, shovelling the white stuff off his doorstep.

He had never seen snow before. The Dark Rift usually blew down hot air from Nasr down to Esperanza, making it impossible for temperatures to reach zero, and Valua always had thunderclouds above it, and thunder and snow didn't mix.

Carlos smiled as he watched some of the younger children playing in the snow with Vyse's pet Huskra, laughing as the purple canine keeping falling into the deep snowdrifts.

At this time of year most of this part of Mid-Ocean was covered in ice and snow, thanks to an unusual increase in the wind from South Ocean, catapulting cold air up from the Lands of Ice. People from the southern Sky rift that separated South Ocean from Mid to Sailor's Isle, usually started their day by shovelling the semi frozen water from their houses and shops front door.

Carlos sighed as he shovelled another lot of snow from the doorway, before setting it just inside the door and decided to take a walk over to Vyse's house.

After knocking promptly on the door, he let himself in, knowing full well the family would be up and running getting ready for the day.

"Good morning Captain Dyne," he said brightly as the Captain brushed past him, a chart of the local area under one arm.

"Morning Carlos," Dyne grunted in reply.

Carlos blinked at the slight edge of harshness in his voice. He glanced around the room, just as Mrs Elena Dyne rushed past him, giving him a one armed hug around the waist and a kiss on the cheek as she went. Out of everybody on the island, Elena treated Carlos the most like family.

"Good Morning Carlos dear," she said with a smile as she began slicing the bread she had been carrying under her arm.

"Morning Elena," Carlos glanced over his shoulder at Dyne as he walked over to the small kitchen area, "Is something wrong with the captain? He seems a bit on edge,"

Elena scoffed, "Oh don't mind him, he's just worried that's all. A message arrived from our contact on Sailor's Island this morning. Apparently half the Third Fleet docked there this morning, their going to be searching for something around here, and Lance just wants to make sure none of their flight paths come near here, don't worry yourself."

Carlos nodded, his mind wondering what the Empire would be searching for in Mid-Ocean.

"Carlos? Would you be a dear and wake Aika and Vyse for me while I prepare the toast?"

Carlos smiled, "Sure thing, it would be my pleasure,"

"_Such a nice young man," Mrs Dyne thought to herself as she stuck the first two slices of bread over the fire, "Such a shame he's not here of his own free will,"_

* * *

Carlos knew what it was like on days like these. You were so warm and snug in your bed you didn't want to get up. There had been many a day when he was on the streets that he had felt so safe and secure in Belleza's arms that he hadn't wanted to move. 

As he climbed the ladder up into the attic where Vyse's room was, he smiled slightly at the scene before him.

Before him were two beds, each containing one teen, both curled up tight in their bed sheets.

Carlos decided that Vyse would take the honour of waking up first.

"Vyse? Vyse? Hey Vyse!"

With a flick to the nose on the last one, The young Rogue blinked his eyes in confusion.

He looked up blearily only to see his friend looming over him.

"Carlos?" he asked groggily, "what are you doing up here?"

Carlos smiled down at him, "Time get up kid, it's breakfast."

Vyse scowled before turning away, "Can you wake me up when it's warmer?"

Carlos smiled, before sitting on the end of the bed, creating a small piece of fire magic on the end of his finger. Not enough to burn Vyse, but just enough to get the boy out of bed.

"YEOWWW!"

Faster than a speeding bullet, Vyse leapt out of bed, hopping fromfoot to foot, "Alright, alright, I'm up," he fixed the older teen with a death glare, "Sheesh, you can't take a joke can you?"

Carlos smirked, "Belleza often told me that. Now get down stairs while I wake sleeping beauty from her eternal slumber,"

Vyse slowly clambered down the ladder into the main part of the house, muttering something about Valuans having no sense of humour as he went.

Carlos smiled as he sat down at the foot of Aika's bed. He knew full well that she was awake. Not even Aika was _that_ heavy a sleeper.

"Rise and shine Aika," he said softly as he gently shook her awake, "It's a beautiful day, and Elena's making toast!"

Aika grunted and turned over, but Carlos saw the mischievous smile on her face as she did so.

The former soldier gave a sigh.

"Come on Aika," Carlos shook her a little harder, "Or Vyse will eat all the toast, and his mom make such good toast."

Aika groaned again and rolled onto her front, her face buried into the pillow.

"Five more minutes," he barely heard from the cushion.

Carlos wasn't impressed. In a last ditch attempt, he put his arms around her and dragged her out of bed.

"Come on, play nice," he muttered.

"Is it me, or did it just get warmer in here?" Aika mumbled groggily as she cuddled up to his chest, smiling contentedly.

Carlos sighed as she refused to move, "Do I have to get a snowball?"

Aika opened her eyes slightly, looking amused, "You'd really hit little old me with a snowball?"

"Let me think about that…" he pretended to think for a minute before, "Yes,"

Aika didn't look impressed, "nice,"

WHUMP!

Carlos was suddenly attacked from behind as Aika brought a pillow crashing down on his head.

"OW!" he shoved her off as she bust into a fit of laughter, "What was that for?"

Aika tried to contain her giggles, "For the snowball you're going to throw a me when I least expect it!" she laughed.

Carlos tried to stay angry with her, but couldn't help the small smirk escape his lips.

"Get dressed you," he called over his shoulder as he swung over the top of the ladder, "Or I'll give you a snowball fight you'll never forget!"

He laughter echoed down with him as he got down to the main floor, only to bump headlong in to Dyne.

"Ah, Carlos, there you are," his face looked a little worried, which, to say the least, was cause for concern, "Can I…talk with you in my office…now?"

* * *

Dyne was strangely silent as they headed down to the underground port office. Carlos followed without a word as the Captain opened the door and headed over to his desk. 

"Carlos," he began uneasily, "What do you know of the H.M.S. Lynx?"

"The Lynx?" Carlos blinked, "It was my last posting before I came here. Renown class cruiser. Eight secondary cannons, four on either side…three main cannons, one of which doubles up as one of those new Magic Cannons Deloco developed…four torpedo tubes…last I heard was stationed with the Third Fleet at…the colony of Veloria…in North Ocean…I think. Why do you ask?"

Dyne sighed grimly as he lay out a chart on the desk.

"I received word from a contact on Sailor's Isle that the Lynx as well as five Spectre Class vessels recently docked at Sailor's Island. According to him, they're about to embark on a search for something, he thinks a body of an officer the Captain of the Lynx had a close relationship with."

It didn't take long to figure out what he meant, "My body?"

"We believe so," Dyne traced an imaginary line which curved from Sailor's Island and went through several other islands, including Pirate Isle, before going back to the Trade colony turned Valuan outpost, "This is the search pattern the Lynx will be taking, the other five Spectre ships are going in similar patterns around Mid-Ocean. We believe that they are going around Islands trying to find out if anyone has seen or recovered your body, but seeing your alive and living here, when the Lynx arrives they will no doubt ask questions as to why you haven't made contact with them."

Carlos pondered this for a few moments, "Perhaps I could hide down here until they leave?"

Dyne shook his head, "No, they might decide we're not telling the truth and start turning this place upside-down," he looked thoughtfully at the young man for a moment, "I think you're time with us is growing short son."

Carlos blinked in surprise as the Captain continued.

"The best thing to do is return you to the Empire. When the Lynx arrives in two days time, Elena will say that we're a peaceful, self-reliant village with no links to anybody outside. She'll say that you were blown onto the island but couldn't leave because we had no way off getting you off, or getting a message to Valua."

"Hmm…" Carlos seemed to have lapsed into silence, "What about what you said about not being able to let me go in case I ratted you out?"

Dyne smirked, "When the Lynx arrives, I won't be here. The village will just look like the peaceful place it's supposed to be. Besides, it's the entire crew of a vessel verses one sixteen year old officer. Whose gonna believe you?"

Carlos smiled, "Good point,"

"Then it's settled," Dyne nodded grimly, "Despite being Valuan, you've done a lot to help us Carlos. I'm sure we'll all miss you,"

Carlos nodded, "And I hope you don't take this the wrong way Captain, but let us hope, we never meet again, or if we do, it's not at opposite ends of a cannon."

* * *

Carlos sat on the bench on Lookout Island, gazing out over the sunset the next day, brooding.

This was his last day here. The last time he would be able to watch the sunset from the Island, perhaps even the last time he would see the sun.

He couldn't deny it, he was going to miss this place. He was going to miss tending to the garden, or chatting to the other Rogues in the Tavern. It had become a kind of paradise to him, and he realised a part of him didn't want to leave.

"Carlos?"

the young commander looked over at the ladder, only to see Aika standing there, her face a mixture of worry and sadness.

"Cap'n Dyne told the whole village what's gonna happen tomorrow, I thought I might find you up here."

Carlos did his best to smile, "Hey Aika. Yeah, it's true. I'm leaving the island."

Aika seemed slightly uncomfortable. She slowly sidled up to the bench, before gazing shyly at him, "Can I sit down?"

Carlos dusted the snow from the bench beside him, "it's not a crime," he muttered dully.

Aika plonked down immediately, following his gaze out to the slowly sinking sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she murmured.

"Yeah," Carlos said half-heartedly, "Great,"

Another tense silence followed.

"Carlos?" Aika started to nudge closer to him, "I need to ask you a question, but I'm afraid it might hurt our friendship,"

"You better make it quick then," Carlos cast a side-ways smirk at her, "I might not be around much longer,"

Aika tried to return the smirk, only to fail and look down at her shoes, "I um…Do I…no that's not right…do you…like me?" she asked.

"Yeah of course I like you," Carlos gave her an encouraging smile, "We wouldn't be friends otherwise,"

"No, that's not what I meant," Aika looked up at him, her eyes shining with a mixture of fear and hope, "I mean do you _like_ me?"

"Oh," Carlos looked uncomfortably down at the ground, before standing up and walking a few paces forward, "_That_ kind of like,"

He stared out at the sunset again, not daring to turn to see her face.

"I don't want to answer," he said quietly, "because of what I become tomorrow,"

Aika stood and lay a hand on his shoulder, "I…don't understand…"

Carlos turned around, grasping her firmly by the shoulders.

"Don't you see? Tomorrow I'll become a Valuan again, your enemy. If I gave you the answer you want, then it will affect you if we ever meet in battle."  
Aika looked down, "Oh, I never thought of it that way," she mumbled.

Carlos's face softened, before gently raising her face you he could look into her eyes.

"There are plenty of other fish in the sky Aika," he said with a encouraging smile on his face, "Ones who are much better then I am. Ones who aren't your enemy."

Aika looked on the verge of crying.

"It's not fair," she sobbed.

Carlos hesitated for a moment, before pulling her in close.

"Life doesn't seem fair when you're thirteen," he said gently as he rocked her, "But you've got your whole life ahead of you. You'll find the right man eventually."  
He felt Aika nod against his chest, clinging to his jacket as though it was a matter of life and death. As the sun went down, the two stood there, enclosed in embrace, each knowing that this would be the last moment they would have together, and both knowing in their hearts, what the answer to Aika's question was.

* * *

Wasn't that sad?

Why was it snowing you ask? I like snow, I think it's romantic and mushy weather. It seemed perfect for the story.

Anyway, R&R, or just read, I don't mind.

Next week: Belleza returns...again.


	22. Prelude to the Final Battle

This is really a linking chapter. It's not the best one, but if I made it too good it would kinda overshadow what's to come.

A note to Desert Lynx. I resently finished reading the last fic you published on Fanfiction. I can honestly say I really enjoyed it. You haven't written a lot recently, I'd like to see what else you have to offer.  
One another note, if you visit my profile, right at the bottom you'll find the prologue to what was originally going to be TVNW, if anyone wants to read it, go and have a look see.  
Anywho, onto the latest chapter...

**

* * *

**

**PRELUDE TO THE FINAL BATTLE**

When Belleza stepped onto the little island dock on Windmill Island, she couldn't help but notice the gloominess that seemed to over shroud the tiny community. The people seemed slightly sluggish as they went about their duties, a few of the children casting her and the two soldiers she'd brought with her dirty looks. Even the Purple Huskra seemed to growl dangerously at her as she went past it and a sulking orange haired teen that seemed to be more morose then the rest of the island put together.

As she came towards the centre of the island, she was greeted by a young looking woman with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She, like the rest of the island, seemed to resent Valua's presence, but she seemed to be trying to hide it.

"Hello Captain," she said in a would be bright voice, "We've been expecting you. I am Elena Mackenzie. How can we help you?"

Belleza Raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Mackenzie? Are you related to Admiral Daniel Mackenzie by any chance?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, he's my fourth cousin twice removed, but we're driving from the point. Why are you here?"

Belleza adjusted her armour, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the stares that passing people were giving her, "A month ago the ship you see above us was in this general area. We were fighting off Nasrean Torpedo Boats if you must know. The point is I lost one of my crew, my First Officer to be precise. He was blown over board while trying to defend the ship. I am here to try and discover if you might have perhaps come across his body."

"What makes you think his body came here?" Elena raised an eyebrow, "What's to say that it fell into the Vortex, or one of the other islands found him?"

"Believe me Miss Mackenzie, We have been searching the other colonies in the area. You are not the first, neither are you the last. Now have you discovered his body or not?"

Elena tried to hold her gaze with the taller woman, before noticing the pain that was going through Belleza's face.

"Please," She whispered, "Please tell me you've found something of him? His body, his armour, his glove, the hilt of his sword, anything! Carlos means the world to me. Please tell me you have something of him, anything?"

Elena sighed, "We found him. In one piece," she looked up and smiled. "Alive."  
Belleza's eyes widened as Elena continued.

"We found him on a rock near the Vortex. It wasn't very big, a few centimetres in any direction and he would have plummeted to his death. We found him on a fishing expedition. We took him in and healed him. We would have contacted you, but the Skiffs are short range only, we weren't able to get a message out to you, I'm sorry."

Belleza began to blink rapidly to get the tears out of her eyes.

"He's alive?" she said in barely a whisper.

Elena nodded with a smile, "I can get him if you want."

Belleza nodded wordlessly, before turning to one of her officers and telling him to get back to the Lynx and calling the other ships to call off the search while Elena motioned to the orange haired girl to go get Carlos.

A moment later, the girl knocked on the door of a handsome wooden house.

Belleza looked over at the house, hardly daring to believe it.

As the door opened, there he stood. He smiled down at the girl, who pointed towards the Captain.

He glanced up and saw Belleza. Carlos flashed a smile before coming fully into view.

Belleza looked him up and down, noticed how much he looked at home here as he approached.

Carlos gave a formal salute, "Hail Valua, Captain Rodriguez," he hit his fist against his chest, noticing that there was another Valuan soldier behind her, "I'm surprised you found me after all this time."

Belleza followed his gaze behind her and noticed the other solider, before turning back to her old first officer.

"It's…good to see you too Commander," she said formally, before turning to the soldier and ordering him away to prepare the lifeboat.

She turned back to Carlos, tears now threatening again, "Carlos…You're alive?" she whispered.

Carlos raised an eyeborw with a smirk, "No I'm dead, I just thought I'd reanimate myself to fool youmft!"

He never finished his remark, for Belleza had pulled him into a tight hug, the tears now rolling down her cheeks and staining his jacket, all dignity forgotten.

"By the Moons I thought I'd lost you!" She sobbed as Carlos patted her awkwardly on the shoulder, "I spent a month trying to persuade Armada Command to let me try and find anything left of you. You don't know how upset I've been!"

"I think I have a fair idea," Carlos smirked as he rolled his eyes slightly at Aika.

Finally Belleza stepped back, wiping her eyes and straightening Carlos's jacket.

"Well, You're safe now and that's what counts," she smiled weakly, "I trust you're ready to go?"

Carlos smiled, "Sure, I'll change into my armour and we can go."

* * *

Carlos sighed as he adjusted his armour for the fourteenth time in a minute. It seemed heavier then he remembered, but that might have been the fact he hadn't worn it for over a month. He gazed around the Bridge as the Lynx sailed away from his home away from home, bound for Veloria to rendezvous with the Rest of the Third Fleet.

He tapped the armrest of the Captain's chair as he took his watch on the Bridge, trying to get comfortable on the overly padded chair, when he was so used to the hard wooden chairs that he used in Aika's house.

He sighed again. He was going to have to put her out of his mind, because the next time they met would be on opposite sides of a cannon as he had put it to Dyne.

He sighed again as he tapped the armrest agitatedly.

"Commander!"

Carlos jerked out of his drowsiness, the Comm officer calling his name.

"Yes Mr. Hawcock?" he frowned slightly at the excited looking Lieutenant, "Report man!"  
"Sir! We just got a communication from Admiral Aubrey!" Hawcock looked like he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Spite it out!" Carlos was beginning to look agitated, "Say it or bite your tongue!"

Hawcock nodded, closed his eyes, took a deep breath before reporting: "Sir, The Nasreans, they just tried to attack the Valuan Capital!"  
Carlos rose from his chair so fast he was a blur, "Is everyone alright?"

Hawcock nodded, "Yes sir, with the combination of the Second Fleet and the Grand Fortress they managed to defeat the Nasreans. They were bombing the Fortress for days so they couldn't get a signal out to the other fleets to get back up. All that changed when the Fortress turned her guns on them. Blew most of them out of the sky. A few managed to get away. Armada Command believes that this is the most opportune moment to attack Nasrad!"

"The Capital of Nasr?" Carlos looked sceptical, "We've never tried that, not once."

"Admiral Aubrey has given us orders sir," Hawcock was beginning to look excited again, "We're to take our half of the Fleet rendezvous with the Admiral as well as the Fourth and Fifth Fleets at the South Dannel Strait. Lord Admiral Galcian himself is going to be there with the Hydra to give us backup!"

Carlos frowned again, "I thought the Hydra's Main Cannons were offline?"  
Hawcock shrugged, "I guess even with only Secondary Cannons the Sky Fortress is a force to be reckoned with."

"Or maybe Galcian just likes to show off," Carlos sighed. He knew that The Lord Admiral rarely used his old ship, the Serpent, anymore. He usually flew around in the Monstrosity that Deloco had built. Carlos knew before he had been stranded that the Hydra was going to be decommissioned after the war seeing it took to much work to keep it running.

"Very well, Mr. Hawcock alert the other ships to follow us to the South Dannel Strait" Carlos walked up to his console that he usually took, before opening a channel to the ship.

"All Hands…Battle Stations, Captain Rodriguez Report to the Bridge. I repeat: All Hands to Battle Stations, Captain Rodriguez to the Bridge."

As he clicked the intercom off, he quickly turned to the Helmsman, "Mr. Holme, set a course for the South Dannel Strait, All ahead full. Today, we finish this war, once and for all!"

* * *

Dum, dum Duuuuummmmmmm!  
Yes, it's finally coming to an end. I think I got three, maybe four chapters left, then it's over...Sniff

but then we've got LoAS to look forward to in November!

Anyway, leave a review on the way out please, it's a confidense boost thing.

Prepare yourself for the Final battle!

Dearing


	23. The Final Battle Part I

-looks apprehensive-

I don't know how people are going to take this.

I'll give you a warning. character death.

Just read it, I'll give my reasons later.

**

* * *

**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

**PART I**

Daniel sat in his command chair, tapping with agitation on the armrest.

Piastol had returned to the Orion, reasoning that as the Captain, she should be there rather then on the Bridge of the Andromeda.

Daniel had reluctantly agreed. It wouldn't do good for the Orion's crew moral if they went into what would most likely be the most important battle of the War.

"Attention H.M.S Sirius, this is the H.M.S Lynx," A young Commander's voice rang out over the Bridge, "Commander Carlos Meridian reporting in on behalf of Captain Belleza Rodriguez as ordered Admiral Aubrey."  
"Excellent Commander," Aubrey's voice crackled over the speakers, "Have you reported into Galcian?"

"Aye sir,"

"Good, you and the Spectres form on my right flank."  
Daniel sighed, he had been getting jabbering like this over the speakers since he got here, but Admiral Galcian had ordered all ships kept this frequency open so he could order the ships from the Hydra.

Suddenly a deep voice cut in over all the other chatter, a voice that caused shivers to go down even Daniel's spine.

"Attention Ships of the great and glorious Valuan Empire," the voice proclaimed, "This is Lord Admiral Galcian. Prepare for attack. The Andromeda and the Fourth Fleet will lead, while the Fifth and Third Fleets will flank them. The Hydra will remain here in case any Nasrean ships try to escape,"

"WHAT!" Deloco's high-pitched voice caused Daniel to wince, "WHY DOES MACKENZIE HAVE TO LEAD? I BUILT THESE SHIPS, I SHOULD LEAD!"  
"Because _Admiral_ Mackenzie has the most heavily armoured vessels in the fleet," Galcian replied icily, "He will be able to give cover fire as the rest of the fleet gets through the Strait. Am I clear, Admiral Deloco?"  
"Yes sir," came the sulky reply.

"Good. All ships, prepare to attack!"

* * *

As the Andromeda slowly eased forwards, the rest of the fleet began to follow suit.

Piastol was clenching her armrests so tightly her knuckles were going white.

As the Dannel Strait slowly widened, she gasped at the city below.

It was a perfect hexagon in shape, and almost pure white, like it was made of ice and snow, and there sitting in the middle of it was a beautiful palace, with glass onion shaped roofs and handsome stone towers.

Then the shots came.

Piastol was knocked into consciousness once more as the Orion was knocked about from the first volley.

"REPORT!" She cried over the blaring alarms.

"HEAVY FIRE COMING FROM THE CITY MA'AM!" Her First officer called out.

"WELL STOP TELLING ME WHAT'S HAPPING AND RETURN FIRE!"  
the ship shuddered again as more cannon fire smashed into the Orion sending everyone flying.

"Port Secondary Cannons destroyed Ma'am," the Tactical officer called as he dragged himself back into his chair.

"RETURN FIRE!" Piastol called back, "Mr. Atwill," She turned to her Comm. Officer, "Give me a battle field report!"

"Aye Captain," Atwill's hands flew over his console, "The Andromeda's holding her own against a Nasrean frigate, The Leo and the Gemini are trying to draw the City Cannon fire away from us, but I don't think their succeeding."  
Another explosion rocked the ship, this time almost bursting through the Bridge wall.

"That much is certain," she muttered, "Continue,"

"The Cancer and the Canis are assisting the Andromeda with her Ship problem and…"  
"SIR WE JUST LOST THE MAIN CANNONS! WE'RE SITTING DUCKS!"

Piastol bit her lip.

Another explosion.

"Captain we have no choice," The First officer lay a hand on her shoulder, "We have to abandon ship."

Another, larger explosion rocked the battered ship, causing Piastol to fall back into the First Officer's arms.

"I can't hold her together for much longer Captain!" The Engineer called over the intercom, "I don't know how long she'll stay up!"

Piastol closed her eyes. She then looked through the main port window and saw two Nasrean frigates bear down the Andromeda as the Cancer seemed to pull away while the Canis sank below the clouds in a blaze of fire and smoke.

It was then she knew what to do.

Without a word to her crew, she walked over to the First Officers console and activated the intercom.

"All hands Abandon ship. I repeat. All hands Abandon Ship."  
As a new alarm screamed out over the ship, the Bridge officers took one look at each other, before making a runner for the door.

As the First officer got to the door he looked back at his Captain.

"Let's go Ma'am we don't have much time."

Piastol looked back at him, a sad smile on her face.

He had to take one look in her eye to know three things: what she was about to do, who she actually was, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

He saluted her. "Hail Valua Captain Mendosa," he said formally, "It has been an honour and a privilege."

"No Richard," Piastol smiled as she returned the salute, "The honour was all mine."

The first officer nodded, before running out of the door.

Piastol sighed as she looked around the Bridge, now in shambles and flames.

Knowing she didn't have much time, she fitted the First Officer's earpiece in her ear, before sending a message to Valua on a secure channel.

Then she took the Helm.

Sitting down in the chair in front of the console and praying to the Moons that everybody was out, she plotted a course.

She then walked through the carnage of the Bridge, back to her chair, before settling back, closing her eyes, and waiting for the end to come.

* * *

Daniel stared in horror at what he saw.

The Orion, a couple of lifeboats just falling out of the back as she moved again, streamed towards the two frigates, looking like a flaming comet as she went.

Daniel slammed his hand down on the Comm. Console.

"Andromeda to Orion! ORION RESPOND! BREAK OFF ATTACK! THAT'S AN ORDER! PIASTOL! PIAST…"

But he never finished. The Orion crashed into the first Nasrean ship, causing it to collide with the second.

In a spectacular detonation all three ships exploded in a great flash of light, sending the Andromeda flying in the shockwave.

Daniel collapsed to his knees, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"The…the Orion has been destroyed," The Comm. Officer reported hesitantly.

Daniel didn't reply.

He didn't say anything for two whole minutes. He just sat on his knees, his face pale.

Finally he rose, taking deep, shuddering breaths as he did so.

"Mr. Mizzen," she said slowly as he stumbled towards the Bridge door, "I am no longer fit to command the Fleet. You have the Bridge."  
And before anyone could stop him, Admiral Mackenzie walked off the Bridge, the ship shaking as it was hit by cannon fire.

* * *

-sigh- , I hope no one kills me after this.  
Yes, Piastol is dead. this was one of the hardest chapters I ever wrote. I hate killing off characters, but it was nessisiary in this case.

-sigh-

Anyway, let me know what you think,

Next time, The final battle from the Bridge of the H.M.S. Lynx.


	24. The Final Battle Part II

Wow, 50 reviews. (Sniff) I've never had 50 anything before.

thanks to everyone whose reviewed, or read this fic so far.

Yes, I know, i killed Piastol, tearing SoAL canon to sheds in the process, but this is SoAL is it? no, this is LoAS canon, so I can allow it, even though like I said before, her death was one of the hardest things I've ever written.

(Sigh)

Anyway, On a lighter note, if you go to my Deviantart account (website on my profile),you'll find the title sequence to TVNW. At last. It's without credits at the moment, seeing I don't know who'd play who, but I might relese one later. Let me know what you think.

Anyway, hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

**PART II**

Carlos gripped the side of his console as the ship rocked again. The Destruction of the Sirius had left the crew of the Lynx with a dilemma. With the Flagship destroyed, the Captain of the second flagship, Tomas Vigoro, was having trouble trying to gather the Third Fleet together.

What was worse, The Lynx was trying to hold her ground over the skies of Nasrad, as the Cannons from the city tried to shoot her down.

Fortunately the Lynx was small and fast, and not many of the shots met their mark.

"Blast it!" Belleza cursed as the ship was rocked by cannon fire, "I wish Vigoro would get his act together!"

"Vigoro couldn't get his act together if it was presented to him on a plate!" Carlos spat as the Lynx was again hit by cannon fire, "He's seen less war action then my little finger and only joined because he thinks every girl likes men in uniform and who own a lot of cannons!"

Belleza smirked as the ship rocked again, "I guess we'll have to take matters into our own hands eh?"

Carlos nodded with a smile, "Aye sir!"

Belleza nodded before turning to her crew.

"Mr. Hawkins, prepare for a low dive down towards the dock, Miss Madrid, prepare to fire everything we got at those cannons. Don't hold anything back. Those things are designed for long range, that's the reason our ships are being shot down. If we can take them out, we'll have a better chance at taking the city."

"AYE AYE!" came the reply.

Carlos braced himself as the Lynx suddenly dropped into a steep dive, ignoring the sound of Vigoro jabbering in his earpiece.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LYNX!" He cried, "GET BACK IN FORMATION NOW!"  
Carlos clicked the outer channel off, smiling contently as the Lynx began to pull up from her dive.

"FIRE!" Belleza bellowed!

"TORPEDOS AWAY! MAIN AND SECONDARY BATTERIES FIRING!" Madrid cried as the ship, "CITY CANNON TWO HAS BEEN DESTROYED! TIME TO TORPEDO IMPACT…TWENTY SECONDS,"  
"Well done!" Belleza looked triumphant as the Lynx pulled out of her dive, "Turn around so we can…"  
BOOM!  
Everyone was thrown from their feet as something exploded on the ship.

"Engineering reports we just lost the starboard engine!" Carlos cried, "Diverting power to port engine but they don't know how long it will last."  
"Can they make an educated guess?" Belleza looked tense.

Carlos paused for a moment, "Judging from the amount of screaming that's going on down there I'm gonna hazard a guess that it won't be long enough to abandon ship."  
He paused again, wincing slightly as the Engineer bellowed down the intercom at him, "He suggests we attempt an a emergency landing."  
"Where exactly?" Belleza gestured out the main window, "This is hardly a great landing spot!"

Carlos look as though she was stating the obvious, but before he could reply, his eyes widened as the Engineer cried something down the intercom, accompanied by the stuttering of the engine in the background, followed by it dying completely.

He swallowed thickly, "The engines just died," he said quietly.

Belleza gasped and quickly shot a look through the window.

As the Lynx dipped. Through the Main window came the City into view.

"By the Moons," Carlos whispered, "We're going to plough right through it…"  
"MR. HAWKINS PULL UP!" Belleza cried.

"I'M TRYING MA'AM!" The poor Helmsman cried back as his hands flew over the console, "BUT IT'S KINDA HARD WHEN YOU HAVE NO ENGINES!"

Carlos felt Belleza grab onto his arm, "We'll kill hundreds, maybe thousands," she whispered furiously.

"It's not like we have a choice," Carlos muttered back.

Belleza nodded, before standing in the middle of the Bridge as the ship hurled towards the city.

"ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The Lynx hit the expansive port with a sickening crunch, bulldozing the main gate like it was paper.

On the Bridge, consoles sparked and erupted into flame, causing their crewmembers to leap away in alarm. Girders from the ceiling fell around. Windows shattered, pipes burst. Then Carlos saw it.

It all seemed in slow motion. He watched as a particularly large support suddenly fell, causing a good hunk of the ceiling to collapse with it.

"BELLEZA LOOK OUT!" before he knew what was going on in his head, he ran towards her, pushing her out of the way as it came crashing down.

Suddenly the whole world went black and a searing pain went up his right arm, before the sounds of the Lynx and the cries of Belleza were drowned out by silence.

* * *

The Lynx continued it's deadly course though the city. She smashed though shops and houses as they had been made of wet mud. People screamed and tried to get out of the way of the rampaging giant. Some were lucky, others were not. 

The Lynx tore through the main gates of the palace as the great white building fast approached, spraying mud and dirt into the usually crystal clear water that surrounded the Nasultan's home.

The Lynx hurtled into the Palace, smashing through the front door, causing a good portion of the building to fall in around it. With a groaning sigh, the Lynx finally ground to a halt, her nose deeply entrenched in the Palace, a trail of carnage behind her.

* * *

Belleza coughed and choked as she picked herself up from under the remains of a console. 

She looked up hesitantly, wondering why she could see sunlight through the roof.

Her eyes widened in horror as they landed on the pile of debris sat in the middle of the remains of the Bridge, Carlos's arm lying limply under it.

"CARLOS!"  
Her energy suddenly rejuvenated, Belleza immediately started throwing things from the pile, clawing desperately at the wreckage.

"_Don't let him be dead, Don't let him be dead, It's my fault if he's dead," _she thought desperately as she threw bits and pieces of the roof over her shoulder.

Then she found him.

He lay under the support, a girder seeming to have pinned his right arm to the floor.

Blood was streaming down his face from his nose and mouth, combining with the dirt and grim that covered his features. The shoulder plate bearing the Valuan crest had been neatly snapped in two and was digging into his neck.

A wave of relief washed over her as Carlos slowly opened his eyes, squinting slightly.

He managed a small, painful smile, "Hey…Belleza," he sound as though it was taking all of his strength to say every word, "How…you doing?"  
Belleza couldn't help herself. She cried. She felt those hot droplets traces lines through the grime on her face, "Carlos, thank the Moons you're alright."  
"I…wouldn't…go that far…Ma'am," he said weakly, "I…can't…feel…my right…arm,"

Belleza frowned, before taking a closer look at the limb.

She gasped in horror.

The girder hadn't just pinned Carlos's arm to the floor, it had severed it just below the elbow, where the armour didn't cover it.

"Carlos…I'm sorry," she bit her lip, "I'm afraid you've lost your arm."  
Carlos blinked in surprise, before leaning his head back and saying one word before he passed out again, "Damm,"

"Carlos?" Belleza started to panic when he fell silent, "Carlos! Oh no, you're not dying on me!" She kept slapping his face, "Don't you dare die on me Commander!" She whispered furiously as she took his left hand, holding it close to her heart, "If you die, I'll demote you down to Loo Scrubber!"

"Captain?"  
Belleza looked up, looking relieved when she saw Lt. Hawkins and Commander Madrid, holding each other up,

"Ma'am?" Madrid looked weary, "The Cannon's Ma'am, They've stopped firing. I think Nasr has surrendered. The Andromeda is coming to our aid now," A small smile appeared on her face, "We've won."

Belleza returned the gesture, "Yes commander, I believe we have," She gazed down at Carlos, who was trying his hard to stay conscious.

As the Andromeda loomed overhead. Belleza suddenly thought of all the brave men and women who died in this eleven year war on both sides. Of the innocent citizens who had got caught in the crossfire, and as the lifeboats came down with doctors and medical supplies, one thought went through her head,

"_Was it really worth it?"_

_

* * *

_

Got two more chapters to do, a aftermath, and a three years later, which will be kind of like an abstract from LoAS.

I can't beleive I've almost finished this, seems like only yesterday I was uploading the first couple of chapters, getting only one review a week from Desert Lynx.

Oh, a note to XxKalasxX, I've taken note of your question, and am going to put it into my FAQ, which I'll post on my old website sometime soon.

Anyway, see you next week.


	25. Loose Ends

Um...Did I offend anyone last week? Since I posted the last chapter I've had nagging feeling I did.

Hmm.

Okay, I'll think about that later.

In the meantime, here's the latest chapter. Just tying up the loose ends, and setting the scene for LoAS,hence the title.

**

* * *

**

**LOOSE ENDS**

Gregorio slammed his fist down angrily on table, startling the other Admirals.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HIM?" he roared, "HE'S ONE OF THE MOST DISTINGISHED OFFICERS IN THE NAVY! YOU SHOULD BE PROMOTING HIM NOT KICKING HIM ONTO THE SIDEWALK!"

Galcian did not look impressed at Gregorio's outburst.

"While it is true Commander Meridian has done outstanding work while in the service of the Empire. With the loss of his right arm he is of no use to us."  
"THE MAN ALMOST DIES IN THE NAME OF THE EMPIRE AND YOU'RE THROWING HIM BACK INTO LOWER CITY?" Gregorio was outraged, "WHY NOT JUST GIVE HIM AN ARTIFICAL ONE?"

"His arm has been severed just below the elbow," Deloco smirked, "So far we haven't been able to create an arm that small."

"There must be something we can do?" Gregorio looked distraught, "Can't we give him another job, a house in Upper City. He doesn't deserve to go back down into that Cess Pit."

"Perhaps he won't have too,"

The five Admiral's looked up at the doorway to see their new guest.

"You're late Admiral Rodriguez," Galcian growled, "Not a good thing to do for you're first meeting as head of the Sixth Fleet."

Belleza bowed, "Forgive me my Lord, but I was talking with Prince Enrique and the Empress about Commander Meridian,"  
A flurry of murmurs flew around the table as Galcian raised an eyebrow, "Go on,"  
"Well sir, I was recently informed that Jeffery Pang, the current Personal Servant to the Royal Family, has requested retirement. I suggested that Carlos could take the job. He's more then capable, and He'll make sure his lose of limb won't hinder him. The Empress took him up on it immediately.

"WHAT!" Alfonso stood up in alarm, "_HE'S THE NEW PERSONAL SERVENT? BUT_…BUT THAT MEANS HE'S…HE'S…"  
"He is now the Fourth most powerful man in Valua," Belleza said with a smirk, casting a knowing glance at Gregorio, "superseded by the Empress, Prince Enrique and Lord Admiral Galcian of course."  
"HEY!" Alfonso looked indignant, "What about me?"

Belleza flashed a small smile, "You're an Admiral, Alfonso. Until and unless you rise to the throne, Carlos now has power over you."

Alfonso looked as though he had swallowed a bottle of vinegar as he held his neck, wishing he hadn't done all those things in the Academy.

Belleza smiled as she took her place among the stunned Admiral's she looked at each of them in turn, before her eyes fell on Admiral Mackenzie.

He smiled at her, a warm and compassionate smile, before looking down the table at Galcian as he began to speak.

Belleza continued to stare at him for a little while after that, not being able to shake off the feeling, that he was going to play a major role in her life from now on.

* * *

Three hours later Daniel sat in his office in the Grand Fortress, going over a letter he had found on his desk, a letter from Piastol. 

It had been ordered to be delivered to him in the event of her death. It wasn't very long, but it did stress one thing:

_I don't want you to revert to as you were ten years ago. Start life anew. Settle down, find someone who makes you happy, like you made me happy._

Daniel sighed as he read the letter again, only to be pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come,"

The door opened wide, revealing the newest Admiral of the Fleet.

He smiled warmly as she entered, "Ah, Admiral, come in." He stood up as she entered, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Belleza smirked, "For starters you can call me Belleza. We're alone, there're no other officers or crew around. I assume I can call you Daniel?"

Daniel held his hands up, "I don't mind, as long as we're not in public," he said with a grin as he sat down again, "Now, as I said before, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about…Captain Desoto," Belleza started to look uncomfortable as his grin faded, "I just came to give you my condolences. She was a fine officer,"

Daniel smiled as though he was far off, "Yes she was, and a good…friend," he pulled himself out of his thoughts, "I believe congratulations are in order for you though Belleza? Not only were you promoted to Admiral, you're the first to command the Sixth Fleet. Not only that, you managed to swindle the Admiralty out of kicking a good officer onto the street. I'm impressed."

"He was a good officer," Belleza smirked, "And still is, deep down,"

Daniel returned the gesture, "Well, that I will agree with you on. He _is_ a fine officer. A little mouthy and can have a wit sharp enough to cut the Andromeda in two but a good officer all the same."  
A silence passed between the two as they looked at each other.

Daniel suddenly glanced up at the clock on the wall behind him, before turning back to Belleza, the smile back on his face, "Can I interest you in Dinner?" He offered, "I'd like to hear more about you and Carlos if that's alright?"  
Belleza smiled as he came round the desk, before slipping her arm through his.

"I'd like that," she said as she noticed with great satisfaction that he didn't resist, "Dinner sound good."

And so they left together, arm in arm, talking happily about anything and everything, leaving the letter abandoned on the desk, it's request partly completed.

* * *

"Lord Meridian?"  
Carlos winced slightly at the title. A month had gone by since the end of the war. He now lived comfortably in the old house of Jeffery Pang, who had sadly died only a few days after his retirement. In his will, he had left everything to Prince Enrique, who in turn gave it to Carlos. 

So now Carlos lived in this large house, with his one arm, his cushy and high ranking job, his title, James, his butler, and his staff.

James was a middle aged gentleman with a large heart, and Carlos treated him with far more respect then Pang had.

He now had a title, despite disliking it when his own staff called him "Lord Meridian," it was a major step up from calling him "Master Carlos," which had made him feel worse.

"Yes James what is it?" he asked with a smile as the Butler came in,"

"I beg your pardon my lord (another wince) but this was found on the doorstep, it's addressed to you,"

Carlos raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was a large parcel, wrapped in silver cloth, with his name apparently stitched into the material.

Gently taking it from James, Carlos carefully unwrapped it and let the content fall onto his lap.

The butler and master gasped.

It was an arm.

Or to be more precise, half a arm, for it ended at roughly where the bottom of the elbow would be.

It looked like his other arm, it had the same shape and structure, but it was iron grey in colour. Running along the strange object were four burning white lines; one on the top, one on the bottom, and two on either side.

The line on the top and bottom of the arm seemed to stretch right to the centre of the hand, before segmenting and flowing up the three middle fingers, while the two lines on the right and left went up over the top of his thumb and little finger, before going over and meeting the lower line in the middle of his palm.

"Quite extraordinary," James whispered in awe, before noticing something else, "Oh look sir a note."  
Carlos blinked in surprise as he picked up the note from the floor. It was written on silvery paper and went like this:

_Dear Carlos_ (It began)

_We heard you lost your arm in a recent battle and decided to present you with this. It will work exactly like the old one, but we suggest you hide it under a glove as it will raise suspicions._

_May the Silver Moon Light your way._

Carlos frowned at the letter, before slowly unpinning his right sleeve.

With James help, he slowly rolled up his sleeve, before gently moving the arm towards his own.

The moment they touched, everything happened.

The arm and Carlos seemed to fuse together, the four lines shooting up his sleeve and stopping at his heart before disappearing.

Carlos looked at the joint with amazement. It was as though his arm seamlessly blended with the replacement, and it felt as though he could move his fingers again.

"Who do you think sent it Sir?" James asked as Carlos flexed his fingers.

"I don't know James," Carlos looked out of the window at the stormy sky, "But whoever sent, Boy, am I thankful."

* * *

There we go.

Nearly done.

I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed this story (or stories if you know what I mean.) Especially Desert Lynx, who reviewed from day one, and fightingcomet, who started soon after. thanks to you, this has become one of my greatest fics I've ever written, and without getting mushy, I am very gratful for your "help."

The next chapter is a sort of like a pirate and a servent. It's another extract from LoAS. Speaking of which, I've decided to start posting that on the 30th of November. This will give me time to add a few more chapters (It's still not finished, I haven'yt even got to Yahfutoma yet.) As well as work on some other fics.

Anyway, Thanks again, and see ya soon.


	26. Three Years Later

Well...here it is...the final chapter...for now.

For there may come a time when I think of another story I can sqeeze in, there might not.

I'll give my thanks later, but for now, read this, a taste of what is to come.

**

* * *

**

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Well hello there handsome. Always the perfectionist I see."

Carlos looked up from adjusting a spoon on the table he was preparing, only to see the amused smirk on Belleza's face.

He simply raised an eyebrow at the remark, before smiling at the Sixth Admiral of the Valuan Armada, his long time friend from Lower City.

"Admiral Rodriguez," he said formally, placing his right fist over his heart in typical salute, "What brings you here so early?"

Belleza smiled and walked up gently to the servant, before gently raising his head with a long gloved finger

"For starters, it's breakfast you idiot," she said with a smile as she gazed into his sky blue eyes, "And what did we say about our names?"

Carlos rolled his eyes as he let his arm fall limply to his side, "I can lose the formalities around you as long as no one else is around," he recited in a slightly bored tone.

She laughed again, before reaching up and giving him a playful pat on the head, "There's a good boy," she smirked.

Carlos regarded her for a moment, before shaking his head slightly as he went around the Admiral's table, making sure everything was perfect for their group breakfast, usually the time when they had their daily briefing.

"Apparently Admiral Mackenzie finally captured the Blue Storm yesterday," Belleza suddenly said, out of nowhere.

She watched as Carlos suddenly froze, before resuming his work.

"Captain Dyne?" he asked in a would be calm voice, "You want any information on him or his crew?" when it came to information these days, you could usually depend on Carlos to know it all, seeing he appeared to have the entire Royal Library, almost every personal file of every Officer in the Navy and every report on Air pirates ever written in his memory.

Belleza shook her head, "No, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Silver Civilization, or The House of Silvairian."

With out a moments hesitation, while piling on the spare cutlery he had brought out with he onto a silver tray, he began to recite a legend from one of his mother's story books.

"The Silver Civilization, or the House of Silvairian as it was known in the Old World, was one of seven Civilizations of the Old World. Silvites were experts in welding the powers of life and death, the power of the Silver Moonstone, and so were thought to know the secret to eternal youth, although nowadays that is just considered a myth. They were also considered to be the most technologically advanced of all the Civilizations, and were the only people not to go to the war that ended the Old World. Now though it, like every other Civilisation of the Old World, was completely wiped out by some unknown disaster that is only referred to as the Rains of Destruction. They're an extinct race now, no one left," he picked up his tray and headed for the kitchen, "Why do you ask?"

"Admiral Mackenzie captured a Silvite with the Blue Storm," she said casually.

She smirked slightly as the silver clattering against the cold stone floor echoed through the large room.

He turned to her slowly, "Your joking right? The Silvites died out well over two hundred years ago! How can one still be around?"

She sighed, "That's not the half of it. Her name is Fina Silvairian."

"Silvairian?" Carlos gasped, "But isn't that…"

"Captain Ramirez's last name?" she finished with a nod, "Yep, they're cousins."

Carlos ran a hand through his jet black hair as he shook his head in disbelief, "but that means…Captain Silvairian is a Silvite as well?"

"Oh, your right off the ball today aren't you?" Belleza answered, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I suppose Master Enrique and Empress Teodora know about her?" he asked as he bent down to retrieve the scattered silverware.

"In fact, I heard that Empress Teodora _wanted_ to find her," Belleza said quietly, "She's had the entire Armada out searching for this one girl."

Carlos felt hot anger flush into his face, "You make it sound like she's a animal," he said venomously.

"That's exactly what Prince Enrique thought," Belleza murmured, "In fact, that was a reason I came to breakfast early. He wanted me to give you this, seeing he hasn't seen you since lunch yesterday."

He looked back and saw she had produced a small note from her pocket, addressed to him.

Setting down his tray back on the table, he took the note from her, unfolded and began to read.

_Carlos (it began),_

_As no doubt Admiral Rodriguez has already told you, Captain Dyne and the Blue Storm were captured yesterday, along with a young girl by the name of Fina Silvairian. I would like you to take a spot of breakfast to her this morning, nothing special, just a couple of pieces of toast and milk or something like that, so she doesn't have to be fed the normal gloop we give our 'guests.' after that, keep her company for a while. Unfortunately Captain Dyne and his crew are due to be executed today at 11 o'clock sharp, and my mother has insisted that Miss Silvairian be there to witness it, to force her into telling her about something I am not at liberty to discuss._

_Please realise that you may be punished by my mother if your found doing this, but I am aware of your views on the Blue Rogues and I will not order you to do something if you don't want to do it._

_She's in Guest Room 35._

_I will see you in the Royal Box at 10:30 before the execution for this unhappy event._

_Yours_

_Enrique Vadeck_

Belleza smiled to herself as he read the note through.

He had really changed since becoming the Servant of the Royal Family. People still treated him like dirt when the Empress or Enrique weren't around, Most of the Admiralty, Minus Daniel, Gregorio and Belleza, still resented the fact he hadn't been thrown onto the streets like they had wanted him too, despite the fact he was now actually higher status then they were. But Carlos being Carlos, he didn't report it in. He just took it, and took it with a smile on his face.

"I have to go now," she suddenly heard Carlos call, "Master Enrique wants me to make Miss Silvairian's…ahem…stay here a little more endurable."

Belleza smiled at me, knowing of his feelings on the subject of the Valuan Empire.

"You go make her day Carlos," she called after him as he rushed into the kitchen, "You go make her day,"

And so we leave Carlos running off to prepare to meet the younger sister he never knew he had, leave Belleza to think about the young man she still thinks of as her little brother, and every one else whose tales we have heard. Little knowing that just around the corner, a new adventure is about to begin. A adventure that will change people's view on the world, rekindle old feelings, spawn new ones, and change the face of Arcadia once more. But as Belleza looks out over the cloudy skies of Valua, her thoughts now on how the world has changed, given a new start, we say goodbye, to these Legends of Arcadian Skies

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

And so...it ends.

I'd like to say thanks again to everyone who reviewed...or even read...these stories, and thanks once again to Desert Lynxand fightingcometwho supported me most of the way, however small.

Plans for the posting of LoAS is on the final day of November, but the date might vary, depends on how far I am along with it. I'm also going to try and finish off a couple of my other fics, such as The Diaries of Daniel Smith(Big O) and Return to Riven (Myst, but I might delete this one.), _aaaaaaand_ I got a sequel to A Christmas Tale (Which is currently under the title, Another Christmas Tale.)in the works. With any luck will be posted Mid-December.

Again thanks for all you're reviews. I do keep tabs on those who review my work, So I'll visit now and then to see if you've updated you're fics.

I the mean time, I with Shorah T'Shem. (Translated: Peace with you in D'ni, a civilisation from the Myst games and whose language I nicking to turn into Ancient Silvite.) And hope that we meet again.

Until next time

Dearing.


End file.
